The Lost Dog Demon
by Team-Klaus
Summary: Kaori Kariuki was a normal girl, with a normal life, until one day she learns the truth about her hidden past when her mother dies of a mysterious illness. With no where else to go she visits a family friend and is transported back in time to find her father. Sesshomaru / OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

**I hope you all enjoy this. It's my first fic dealing with Anime. I'm going off from the show, it's a little AU, I guess. This story is only for fun and hopefully help me defeat writers block for another story of mine. **

A long time ago there once lived a Inu Youkai King and Inu Youkai Queen who loved each other very much. One day the Queen gave birth to a beautiful little princess. It was the happiest day of the King and Queen's life. But their happiness would not last long. In their kingdom a vicious war was going on, between the Panthers Youkai and Inus territory. The evil Panthers wanted to take over the Inus territory as their own, but the King would not allow it. He commanded his armies to fight the horrible Panthers, but they were much stronger.

Months went by and the Panthers came closer and closer to the castle. Worried about the safety of his wife and child, the King had sent them far away to another land, where they would be safe from the dreaded Panthers. Unknowing to them the King had sealed their youki and hid it somewhere they would never be able to find it.

"Mama, I thought this was going to be a story about princesses, Queens, Kings and things like that, not Youkais?" a little girl of ten years old asked her mother as she laid in her bed for the night.

"But it is about a princesses and the others. I didn't say they weren't going to be Youkais. Now let me finish." the young woman told her child.

The Queen took her child and hid in the unknown land knowing nothing of the strange world that they now lived in. If it hadn't been for a generous family, they would had died from evil metal monsters that roamed the land. There they lived and waited for many years, but the King never came. Even now they are still waiting for him. Hoping he would return to them one day. The End.

"That story stunk." she told her mother, "And it didn't even have a happy ending!"

"I'm sorry, Kaori, but you wanted a story and that's the only one I knew." the woman told her child as she stood up from sitting on the child's bed.

She bent over and kissed her little girl's forehead, before leaving the room as her child went to sleep. The woman stopped at the door and stared sadly at her child wondering and worrying about her husband.

~**Kaori's P.O.V~**

I awoke with beads of sweat on my forehead. Why do I keep having that stupid dream? It didn't make sense, it was just a dumb story Mama told me as a kid. I let out a sigh and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"The air conditioner must be out again." I sighed as I got out of my bed.

I grabbed my school uniform as I left my room for the small bathroom for a quick shower before school starts.

"Kaori? Are you up?" Mama asked me and I paused at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be right out!" she shouted, before walking into the room.

I took a quick shower thinking about my dream. What was so special about that anyway? It was just a story. Eh, I shouldn't even be worrying about it. I have more things to worry about like my math test. Crap! I forgot all about it! Oh man, I hope I won't fail it like the last time!

I quickly rinsed the soap from my hair and turned the water off, before drying myself and getting dressed. I walked out of the bathroom pulling my skirt down a bit. I hated the thing so much. It was so short! It should be illegal!

"Hey, Mama." I said as I grabbed a muffin that she made for breakfast.

"Kaori, finally you're out of that bathroom. I've been needing to talk to you." she told me as I grabbed my backpack.

"Can't right now, Mama. I have to get to school." I told her as I slipped my shoes on.

"Kaori, this is important." she said and I looked at her worried.

She had never been like this before. Her un-natural golden eyes had a serious look in them. I frowned.

"Is everything okay, Mama?" I asked her frowning with a concern look in my own un-natural golden eyes.

"Kaori, I-I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, because you're sixteen and there's not much time left." she began and I glanced at the clock not paying attention to what she was saying.

I bit my bottom lip, I was going to be late and would be force to stay for after school.

"Mama, I have to go or I'll have to stay for after school. You can tell me once I get back. Bye, I love you!" I told her and rushed out of the apartment.

I ran down the hallway and the staircase. I jumped through the door as Mr. Takishoru was holding it open for Mrs. Takishoru as she went to walk their little dogs.

"Sorry!" I shouted at the old couple after their surprised gasps.

"Kaori! Watch where you're going next time!" Mr. Takishoru shouted angrily at me as I ran towards the school direction.

Once getting to the school I was out of breath as I bent over as a warning bell rung.

"Kaori, better hurry or you'll be late." laughed my best friend since child hood, Kagome Higurashi.

"Says the one who misses for weeks." I said as I looked at her as she stood next to me.

"Eh, I can't help it that I get sick." she said waving her hand and I rolled my eyes.

"What was it this time? Mad Cow?" I asked her as we began to make our way to class.

"Yeah. It was horrible." she told me and I nodded my head glad that she was okay and not sick anymore.

I hoped this was the last of her strange illnesses. I was getting worried about her and missing her. When ever I tried to visit it her, Grampa always stops me and sends me away.

"Hopefully you won't get sick anymore." I told her and she nodded.

"I hope so too. So what have I missed?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Not much. Ima is dating that one boy from gym, Mitsuo now. Saburo switched schools and we have a math test today." I told her.

"Wah! A math test today! Oh man, I'm going to fail." she said hanging her head and I patted her shoulder.

"We can fail together then." I told her with a cheerful look on my face and she gave me a little look that told me that I wasn't helping her feel any better about the test.

"Higurashi! Kariuki! Get to class!" a teacher shouted at us.

We nodded at the teacher and rushed to our class. We sat in our seat just in time for the final bell to ring. Time felt like it had froze as school went by. I nearly fell asleep listening to some of the lectures. Kagome had fallen asleep though. During our math test, Kagome and I both failed. The teacher made us stay behind when school let out to make up for our failed test.

"Higurashi, Kariuki, why don't you two study together for a bit? See if you can help each other out with some of these work sheets." Mr. Chijoka said hanging Kagome and I five pieces of paper with various math problems, "Bring them back next Monday finished, and your failed grade will disappear."

Great, homework over the weekend. What a wonderful way to relax...

"So your place or mine?" I asked Kagome as we walked out of the school.

"Mm, I think we should go to mine. My mom is making..." Kagome went on as I froze remembering Mama had wanted to say something to me.

"Darn it!" I said loudly shocking Kagome, "Sorry, it's just my mother wanted to tell me something this morning, and I just remembered I had promised her I would come back after school."

"Oh, we could go to your place then." Kagome said.

"No, you can go on. I'll come over once I speak with my mother." I told her and then took off running towards the apartment building where we lived at.

I opened the door leading to our apartment. I called out to my mother, but froze when I saw her laying on the ground unconcious. I let out a gasp and rushed over to her getting onto my knees.

"Mama!" I gasped as I shook her.

"Ka-Kaori." she said with a faint smile on her face, "H-How was school?"

"Mama, what's wrong?" I asked her as tears came to my eyes.

"I'm sick, my sweet child." she said, "I've been sick for a very long time."

Mama began to cough and I ran to grab the phone when I noticed the blood. I called the ambulance and while waiting for them to appear I stayed by my mother's side holding her hand.

"I'm afraid I won't make it, Kaori." she told me, "I'm too old."

"Mama, don't say such things! And you're not too old! You're 37!" I told her as tears fell from my eyes.

"I-I wish I was." she chuckled weakly, "I have so many things to tell you, but I don't have the time anymore. I wish I had told you a long time ago, but I was scared."

"Scared? What did you have to tell me, Mama?" I asked her.

"W-We're not from this world, Kaori. We're not humans." she told me and I shook my head not believing a word she said.

She had to be delusional from this illness! And it was getting worst.

"Mama, we are humans." I told her.

"N-No, we are now, but your father took it away to protect us." she said and I frowned.

"Took what?" I asked her.

"Our, our..." she stopped and began to cough"Fi-Find a man named Inu no Taishō. He will know where your father is. Go to the Bone Eater well, my sweet child. Remember the story."

And with those words she stopped breathing and stared at me with no life in her eyes. I closed my eyes as I let out a sob clutching her hand that was going cold.

"Mama!" I screamed as I cried.

A few minutes later there were knocking on the door and two medics came in. They saw my mother and frowned. One of them grabbed a white sheet, while the other held me back so his partner could place it over her.

"No! Let me go! Mama!" I screamed as the guy placed her on a gurney.

"I'm sorry for loss, miss." the medic said as he rolled my mother out of the room.

The other medic let go of me and also said his condolences before leaving. I dropped to my knees and cried for a few minutes before leaving the apartment. I couldn't stay there, and I didn't know what to do! So I left the apartment building with my backpack that had some clothes and money it. I walked to the Higurashis since they were like a second family.

"Hello Kaori." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face, but frowned when she was my red puffy eyes, "Is everything okay?"

"Ma-Mama's dead." I cried and Mrs. Higurashi frowned and pulled me into a hug, "I-I don't know what to do!"

"It's alright, Kaori. Shh, shh. Come inside." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked me inside.

"Mom?" I heard Kagome asked as she walked out of the kitchen, "Kaori? What's the matter?"

"Kaori, Grampa and Sota's in the dinning room, why don't you go eat with them. You must be hungry." Mrs. Higurashi said and I nodded my head, before walking into the room where Grampa and Sota was at.

"Hello, Kaori." Grampa said with a smile on his face as I sat across from Sota.

"H-Hello, Grampa." I said as I stared at the food on the table.

I just couldn't put myself to eat anything. The words that Mama had told me, before dying were still running through my head. Who was Inu no Taishō and where was this Bone Eater Well? As I wondered, I didn't notice either of the Higurashi women to come into the room, until Kagome pulled me into a hug, after sitting down next to me.

"I'm so sorry about Tomoka, Kaori!" Kagome said and I hugged her back.

I didn't cry. My tears were dried up. When dinner was over, I only managed to eat some rice, Kagome and I went to her room after I changed into my pajamas.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked me.

"I can't believe she's gone." I told her, "She was trying to tell me something this morning and I just blew her off. I'm a terrible person!"

"No, no, you're not a terrible person, Kaori. Don't blame yourself." Kagome told me as she sat across from me on her bed.

"She told me that we weren't from this world, before she died. She also told me we weren't humans." I told Kagome.

"Wha-What did she say you were?" Kagome asked me.

"She didn't say, she was delusional. She also told me to find a man named Inu no Taishō. He will know where my father is and to go to this place called the Bone Eater well." I told her and I frowned seeing Kagome go rigid, "What? Do you know something about those two things?"

"Uh, no, no. I never heard of such things!" she said quickly and gave her accusing look.

She knew something, but what? I wouldn't bug her any more on the subject at the moment. I was too tired and in time I will find out what it is. One way or another.

"You must be tired. You should go to bed!" Kagome said and I nodded my head.

I laid down on the sleeping mat that Mrs. Higurashi had made in the corner of Kagome's room. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

I awoke some time after falling asleep. It was still dark as I looked out the window. It was a full moon and it was beautiful. I let out a sigh and glanced at Kagome's bed to find it empty and still made. I frowned. Where was she?

I got up and stretched before leaving the room. I walked to the kitchen thinking she might be having a snack. When I didn't find her in there, I checked the living room. Not there either. I let out a sigh, and was about to go back to her room, when I noticed the front door was half cracked. Did she go outside?

I turned around and went outside. I shivered wishing I had brought my coat with me, but the thought soon disappeared when I saw Kagome go into the old shrine. I followed her quietly and watched her jump into the well. I closed my eyes when a bright pink light appeared.

When I opened them, I ran to the well to see that Kagome was gone. My eyes went wide and I looked around for any signs of her.

"Kagome?" I asked hoping she was hiding somewhere and not hurt at the bottom of the well.

When I got no reply, I ran back to the house. I grabbed my backpack and ran back to the well. I got out a flash light and looked down at it. I bent over looking for Kagome when I lost my balance and fell into the well.

I landed on my behind and let out an ouch. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the night sky. What the...? Where's the roof at? I stood up ignoring the soreness from my bottom.

"Kagome?" I shouted hoping she was around and this was some kind of joke.

"Kaori?" I heard her reply and then her face popped up looking down at me from the top.

"Hey." I said waving at her.

"Kagome, what's going on?" I heard a guy ask and soon a guy with white hair with pointy dog ears appeared next to Kagome.

Were those ears real?

"Who's that?" the guy asked looking down at me.

"Inuyasha, this is Kaori. She's a friend of mine." Kagome told the guy, "What are you doing here, Kaori?"

"I fell into the well. Where are we exactly?" I asked her, "And can I get out of here?"

Before I knew it, the guy, Inuyasha jumped down, grabbed me and jumped once more landing next to Kagome. He set me down and looked at Kagome.

"She smells weird." Inuyasha said and I glared at him.

How rude of him to say something like that!

"You smell like a dog." I huffed crossing my arms as I caught the scent of dog on him.

"Inuyasha, Kaori, calm down." Kagome said stepping between us as we had a glaring contest.

I looked away from Inuyasha and froze when I noticed we were in a forest. What happened to the shrine?

"Where are we Kagome?" I asked her as I looked around.

"Uh, well. We're in the past." Kagome said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"In the past!? What! How!?" I asked her as I felt faint.

"Ehrm, this is the Bone Eater Well, and we can go through it to the feudal era." Kagome said.

The Bone Eater well. The well that Mama had told me about. Was this what she wanted me to do? Go into the past? No, this had to be some sick prank that Kagome was doing. But she would never do something that mean.

"How is it even possible?" I asked her.

"It connects between the present and the past. How did you come to the past?" Kagome asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I just fell and ended at the bottom of the well here." I told her, "Do you think this is what my mother had wanted me to do? Go through the well to find Inu no Taishō?"

"Good luck with that." Inuyasha said crossing his arms with a look on his face.

"You know him?" I asked looking at Inuyasha with a hopeful look on my face.

"What's it to you?" he asked glaring at me.

"I need to find him! He can find my father!" I told him.

"Well I hope you can find your father without him." Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted at him and he soon fell the ground with a loud thump.

"What was that for!?" Inuyasha asked her.

"For being rude!" she shouted at him.

"How is that being rude!? The old man's dead!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Dead?" I said and the two stopped their arguing.

"You know who he was?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I do. He's my old man." Inuyasha told her, "But I never met him."

I let out a sigh. Great! Now I won't ever find my father and find out what Mama had meant about us not being human. If we actually weren't human, then what were we?

"What did she mean?" I muttered as I stared at the ground.

"Hm?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh, nothing." I said shaking my head.

"No, you said something about what did she mean." Inuyasha said and I glared at him.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking out loud." I told him.

He was about to reply when both Kagome and Inuyasha turned their head quickly to the left when something was moving behind some bushes.

I jumped when I saw a boar with red eyes and giant tusks.

"W-What is that!?" I asked as Inuyasha jumped at the thing.

"It's a demon! Get behind me, Kaori!" Kagome said as Inuyasha slashed the boar with his tusk.

It quickly avoided his attack and ran towards us. Inuyasha pulled out his sword, causing my eyes to go wide as I saw the huge thing. How could it fit in the tiny sheath?

"A-A demon?" I asked as Inuyasha slashed the demon boar in half killing it.

"We better get to the village. I don't feel like dealing with them and hearing your friend to continue blabbing at the same time." Inuyasha said as he placed his sword away.

I glared at him as Kagome nodded her head and began to walk away from the well. I followed after her along with Inuyasha. I kept quiet as I followed Inuyasha and Kagome to this village. The walk wasn't long only about twenty minutes. I kept quiet through most of it, while Inuyasha and Kagome began to tell me about things in the feudal era. Like how demons are real, how Inuyasha was a half-demon, and the reason Kagome was there. I was a bit shocked to learn that they were trying to find this demon, named Naraku.

They stopped talking when we reached the village. There weren't anyone outside, due to it being late and everyone was most likely asleep. I followed the two to a small hut. We walked inside and I was surprised to see two people asleep on the floor, and a little kid with a fluffy tail?

The kid with the fluffy tail woke up and rubbed his eyes muttering Kagome's name, which woke the other two people up and a little cat that was sleeping next to the woman.

"Hey guys. Sorry that we woke you." Kagome apologized.

"It's fine." the woman said, before her attention landed on me, "Who's that?"

"Oh! This is Kaori, she's a friend of mine from the future." Kagome said and next thing I know the monk was standing in front of me holding my hand.

"My, what a beautiful friend you have, Kagome." he said and I blushed at his words, "I am Miroku, and I have to ask you something most important. Will you bare my children?"

My eyes went wide at his request. I shook my head as my cheeks turned redder. Then I felt a hand on my behind rubbing it. I felt my blood boil at this and punched the man in cheek. He fell down and I heard Inuyasha snickering, along with the child.

"Pervert!" I shouted at the man.

"Worth a shot." he said rubbing his cheek and I kicked his shin at that remark.

"Pervert." I muttered crossing my arms.

"What is causing all the ruckus?" a old woman with a eye patch asked walking out of a small room, "Who is this?"

"This is my friend Kaori. She's from the future." Kagome told her.

"And she's looking for her father." Inuyasha said.

"Her father?" the old woman said, "Who is your father child?"

I didn't know my father. Mama told me long ago that he had died in a war of some sort, and that he loved us very much. I remember her crying at night calling out his name. Kashikoi.

"Kashikoi Kariuki" I told her and she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I believe I had heard a tale about him. The dog demon that fought against the panthers with Inu no Taishō." she told me and my eyes went wide.

Dog demon? My father couldn't be a dog demon! I'm human! Wouldn't that make me half of one or something? But then I remember what Mama had told me, we used to be something, but father took it away and hid it. Could it be that he had somehow took the demon part of us away?

"It can't be. She's human." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I wasn't finish." the woman scolded him, "Now as I was going to say, the tale goes there once was a inu youkai named Kashikoi Kariuki. He was a great warrior and was a loyal friend to your father Inuyasha. Kashikoi met his mate, another inu youkai named Tomoka. They hated each other at first, but fell in love and gave birth to a beautiful girl."

"They were happy to have the child, but their happiness ended when the panther youkaiss attacked Inu no Taishō. Kashikoi being the loyal friend he was and feared for the safety of his family went into battle. But not before sealing his wife and child youki away and sending them to another world where they were to be safe. When Inu no Taishō and Kashikoi defeated the panther Youkais leader, Kashikoi searched all over to retrieve his wife and child. He never found them and to this day, he is still searching for them." the old woman stopped talking and I looked down at the ground.

It sounded a lot like the tale Mama used to tell me all the time as a child. Minus the princess, king and queen thing. Could it be that she was telling me about our past?

"W-Where is he?" I asked her.

"I do not know child." she told me and I frowned.

"Do you know where my youki is?" I asked her looking up at the woman.

"It is in the Kariuku shrine it can be found in the western lands." the woman said.

"Western lands." Inuyasha hissed, "That's where Sesshomaru is."

"Sesshomaru?" I said as I looked at Inuyasha.

"His older full blooded demon half-brother." Kagome whispered and I nodded my head.

"I highly doubt he'll be at the shrine, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Why do you sound like we're actually going to go there?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Because we are. Kaori needs our help, and we are helping her." Kagome said giving him a look.

"No, no, no, no. I won't do it. She can get there herself." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and I glared at him, "Anyways, we're busy with finding the Shikon shards and fighting Naraku."

"I'm sure we can find a shard on the way there, Inuyasha." Kagome told him crossing her arms.

"No, I won't do it." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Okay then, Kaori and I will be going then. Sango, Miroku, Shippo. You can come too if you want." Kagome said.

"Of course. I can't leave such a beautiful woman as her to go alone on such a journey." Miroku said grabbing my hand again.

I glared at him and then punched his cheek once more when I felt his hand on my bottom.

"And we will be keeping an eye on Miroku." Shippo, I believe said they all went towards the door.

"What!? You four are actually going on your own!" Inuyasha said as we stood there.

"Yes." Kagome said and I blinked at them all.

"Thank you," I told them, "I am so grateful for your help."

"Even if we get to the shrine and she gets her youki back, we won't be able to find her father." Inuyasha said.

"We can try." Kagome said.

"Dammit all!" Inuyasha said as Kagome walked out of the hut.

I followed Kagome with the others behind me. I couldn't believe they would put their lives in danger just for me. Especially where we just met!

"Let's hurry up and get there." Inuyasha huffed walking over to Kagome.

"I thought you weren't going?" Kagome said giving him a smug look.

"I changed my mind." he said and bent in front of Kagome, "Now get on my back."

I watched Kagome get on to Inuyasha's back. I then heard a noise coming from behind. I turned to see the little cat had changed in the size of a horse with fangs.

"This is Kirara." Sango said with a smile on her face as she hoped on the creature.

Miroku and Shippo also got onto her. Kirara lowered down in front of me. I was about to get on behind Miroku when I noticed I was wearing my pajamas.

"Wait! I can't go!" I said quickly and Inuyasha gave me a annoyed look.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"I'm still in my pajamas!" I said.

"Your what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sleep wear." Kagome told him, "Do you have any spare clothes in your pack?"

I nodded my head. I had a shirt and a skirt.

"Go inside Keade's hut and change." Kagome said, "We'll be waiting."

"Hurry!" Inuyasha said and I walked into the hut quickly.

The old woman, who must be named Kaede was waiting there.

"Where is your mother?" she asked as I went behind a screen.

"She died this morning." I told her as I stripped, "She said she was sick. Had been for a long time."

"Sick?" she said surprised.

"Mmhm, I do not know what illness she had." I told her as I pulled my skirt up.

"Mm, your father will not like the news of his wife death, be careful, young one." Kaede said as I walked out from the screen, "You will have a long journey to make."

I nodded my head, and thanked her for the information, before leaving the hut and getting onto Kirara. I was surprised by the sudden movement of Kirara that I latched onto Miroku and when I noticed that we were flying now, I didn't let go. I didn't have a fear of flying or heights, but I wasn't use to the whole thing.

After a few minutes of riding I got use to it somewhat. Enough to let go and smack the back of Miroku's head for rubbing my hands. Shippo laughed at that.

As more time went by Kirara landed in a small clearing. We all got off of her, while she returned to her small form. I stretched as Inuyasha and Kagome appeared in the clearing.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked Sango as Kagome got off of his back.

"Kirara needs to rest. We've been riding for hours and we didn't get a full nights sleep." Sango told him.

"It's not my fault that everyone wanted to leave first thing." Inuyasha muttered.

I let out a sigh. It was my fault for the poor thing being tired. Not to mention everyone else.

"We'll stay here for a bit. Then we're continuing on." he said and jumped into a tree.

My stomach rumbled and I blushed when I saw four set of eyes land on me. I'm sure another set was glaring at me from the trees. What was wrong with him?

"I think I have some food in here." Kagome said pulling her backpack off.

"No! No! I couldn't take your food, Kagome. I'll find something in the forest!" I told her.

"I have plenty, Kaori." Kagome said pulling out a sandwich.

"I couldn't take it. I'm already causing enough trouble as it is, with this journey and the death of my mother." I told her and I could hear Inuyasha mutter something along the lines 'You got that right.'

I bit my bottom lip in anger at his words. He didn't have to be so rude towards me! He was nothing, but a jerk this whole time I've been here. I couldn't stand that dog! So before Kagome could say anything I turned and ran off into the forest.

I couldn't be around that idiot any longer. He just made me so angry! Who was he to act like he's all perfect. I can't help that I want to find my father! And finding my youki, is a step in finding my only family that I have left. I stopped running and dropped to my knees as tears came to my eyes.

"Mama," I sniffed my nose as tears fell, "Is this what you wanted me to do?"

I wiped my tears away when I heard something in the bushes behind me.

"I hope you're here to apologize." I said expecting it to be Inuyasha.

"For what?" I heard a voice that didn't belong to Inuyasha asked.

I quickly turned my head to find a guy with black hair put up into a high pony-tail. Pointy ears and wore what seemed to be some sort of animal pelt with a tail.

"W-Who are you?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I am Koga! Leader of the eastern wolf tribe!" he said, "And you are?"

"Um, Kaori. Daughter of Kashikoi Kariuki." I said, hoping that this wolf guy knew something about him.

"Kashikoi? Sounds familiar." he said and I felt a little hope.

"Koga!" Two guys wearing clothes similar to Koga's outfit said loudly running out of the bushes.

"The mutt is close by!" one of them told Koga.

"I don't have time to deal with him." Koga muttered, "Take the girl and don't harm her."

My eyes went wide at his words. I stood up and was about to run away from them when felt one of them grab me.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" I shouted at them as one of them picked me up and started to run quickly, "Help!"

I was about to shout again when I was hit on the head hard causing me to fall into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

**I hope everyone is liking this story! I would love to hear what you all think about it!**

* * *

"You idiots! I told you not to hurt her!" I heard shouting as I laid on something soft.

"Sorry, Koga, but she was shouting and we didn't want the mutt to find us."

"She better not have been hurt badly. She's Kashikoi Kariuki's daughter." Koga said.

"That dog demon who helped fight off the panthers?"

"No, the other Kashikoi!" he shouted, "What am I going to do with you two?"

"I thought his daughter was killed? Along with his wife."

"No, Kashikoi sent them away to another land after sealing their youki."

"She smells like a human and is dressed weird. Maybe it's true."

"Of course it's true. She smells a little like Kashikoi!" Koga said.

He knows what my father smells like? Did he meet him? Does he know where he is?

"Huh? How do you know what he smells like?" one of those two guys asked him.

"When I was a pup. He was searching for his wife and child when he ran into our tribe." Koga said.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked Koga sitting up with a dry mouth.

"Gah! Don't pop up like that!" he told me, "And no. Haven't seen him since, but I remembered his scent."

I frowned and placed a hand on my head. I let out a hiss of pain and removed my hand.

"Sorry about knocking you out." the guy with white greyish hair and big black streak in the middle said, "I'm Ginta and that's Hakkaku."

"Kaori." I told them and then looked at Koga, "Why did you kidnapped me?"

"My wolves are hungry, and they needed food, but seeing you're the daughter of Kashikoi, I can't feed you to them now. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side." Koga said.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You're free to go I guess." he said and I blinked for a moment before standing up.

"Okay, erm, which way did I come from?" I asked him.

He pointed to the west and I began my way hoping to find Kagome and the others. I was such an idiot to leave them like that, but Inuyasha was being a jerk! I don't know my way around here though, and I couldn't fight a demon if I ran into one.

"Urgh! I hate that dog!" I shouted as I dropped to my knees after walking around for an hour and finding nothing.

It felt like I had been walking around in complete circles. My stomach was growing from hunger, and I was dying to have something to drink. I don't even know how long I had been unconcious. It seemed that I had been out for at least a few hours as the sun was going down.

I stood up and began to walk again. I needed to find water or I'll die of dehydration. I could survive at least seven days without food, but not water. I stopped once in a while listening for some sort of sound indicating that a river, spring or pond was close by. What felt like forever I finally heard water being splashed.

I stumbled towards the sound exhausted from the lack of water, food, and energy. I walked through some bushes and paused when I saw a giant two headed lizard, a little girl and a giant frog with a stick that had two heads on it. I blinked for a second, before finally falling to the ground unconcious once again.

I felt something cool and wet on my forehead. I muttered Mama as I began to shiver from the cool air.

"Master Jaken, I think she's waking up!" I heard a little girl said cheerfully.

I blinked my eyes a bit and saw with blurry vision the a little girl and darkness around her, beside a light from a fire pit.

"Hi! I'm Rin!" she said as I blinked them again to clear my vision.

"Kaori." I told her, "Wh-where am I?"

"In our camp silly. We're waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to return." Rin told me.

Sesshomaru? Wasn't that the name of Inuyasha's half-brother or something?

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"Out getting some food for Rin and you." she told me in third person.

"That's very kind of him." I said.

"Lord Sesshomaru would never do that on his own, human." the toad thing said as I sat up taking of the damp cloth from my forehead, "He's only doing it because Rin had begged and bugged him to do it."

"That's Master Jaken. He's a bit grouchy." Rin told me and I nodded my head looking at the toad thing.

"What are you?" I asked him and he seemed insulted by it.

"I am a Imp! You pathetic human!" he said angrily.

"I'm not pathetic! You toad!" I told him, "And I'm not human."

"You're not?" Rin asked looking at me confused.

"Well, I am now, but according to some people I'm some sort of..." I paused when I saw someone walking towards the camp holding something bloody in his hands.

I watched the man, who I suspected to be Sesshomaru, walk into the camp. He looked at Jaken and tossed him two rabbits.

"Take care of those." he told him before walking over to a tree and sitting under it.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said before going to work on the rabbits.

"Are you thirsty, Kaori?" Rin asked me holding up a cup.

"Thank you, Rin." I told her as I took the cup from her.

I drunk the water and I couldn't help, but glance over at the man who was sitting under the tree with his eyes closed. Was he asleep?

"What are you, Kaori?" Rin asked me and I noticed Sesshomaru's eyes opened immideatly looking at me with a suspicious look to them.

That's when I noticed they were golden like mine. Was he a inu-youkai? Of course he was! He's Inuyasha's brother! So that means he might know where my father was!

"I was once a Inu-youkai." I began, "But my father sealed it away to protect me and my mother."

"Impossible. You can't seal someones youki." Jaken said as he placed the rabbits on two sticks.

"Shut it toad and I'm telling the truth!" I snapped at him.

I felt a cool breeze and froze when I saw Sesshomaru in front of me all of a sudden. I gupled as I stared up at him intimidated by his emotionless gaze. How did he get over here so fast?

"Who is your father?" he asked making me stand up.

"K-Kashikoi K-Kariuki." I told him nervously.

"Impossible. His daughter is dead." Sesshomaru said glaring down at me.

"I-I was sent to the future along with my mother." I told him.

"And where is your mother?" he asked me.

"Dead." I told him looking down at the ground and I felt him let go of my arm, "Do you know where he is? My mother told me to find him."

"I do not." he said and I looked up to see that he was walking back to the tree.

I let out a sigh.

"Could you help me then?" I asked him, "Or at least help me get my Youki back? Please."

He stopped and kept facing the tree. After a short pause he said no, and continued towards the tree.

I let out a sigh, sat down and look at the ground as he sat under the tree.

"It's okay, Kaori. I'm sure you will be able to find your father one day." Rin said with a cheerful smile on her face.

Seeing the cheerful, innocent smile on her face, I couldn't help, but smile back at her nodding my head.

"I hope so." I told her.

"Want to play while Master Jaken cooks the rabbits?" Rin asked me and I glanced at the imp glaring at me.

"Of course, Rin. I would love to play with you." I told her as I stood up, "What do you want to play?"

"Mm, how about hide and seek, or a race! Yeah! We could have a race!" Rin said cheerfully.

"I-I don't know about a race." I told her as I still felt tired from hunger, "How about I spy?"

"I spy? What's that?" she asked me confused.

"Well it's an easy game. All you have to do is make your opponent guess what you see." I told her, "Like this. I spy with my little eye something green and you'll guess with something that deals with the word. Like grass, trees, moss, or Jaken."

"Ah, sounds fun!" she said and began to look around, "I spy with my little eye something hard."

I looked around for anything hard. There were trees, rocks, that two headed lizard, was it even hard?

"Is it a rock?" I asked her and shook her head, "Is it a tree?"

"Nope!" she said smiling.

"Is it that lizard?" I asked her pointing at it and she giggled.

"No, that's Ah-un and it's a dragon, silly!" she told me and blushed feeling embarressed as I glanced at the slightly angered dragon.

"Sorry, Ah-un!" I apologized to the creature.

It made a sound and looked away from me. I let out a sigh and looked at Rin.

"I give up, Rin." I told the girl who grinned.

"The ground!" she said and I laughed.

Of course! Why didn't I think of it.

"You're good at this game." I told her, "Now, I spy with my little eye something mean."

"Master Jaken!" she said and I nodded my head.

"Yes, you're correct." I told her and glanced at the Imp.

He was glaring at me as he roasted the rabbits over the fire. I let out a sigh and walked over to the Imp. I should be nicer to him. After all he did fix the rabbits for Rin and me, even though he was told too.

"Sorry for being rude and thank you for fixing the rabbits." I told the Imp as I hugged my knees.

"Hmp." he said turning his nose up at me and bit my bottom lip in anger at him.

"I could take one of those rabbits from you." I told him holding my hand out and controlling my anger.

He handed me the stick and I held it over the fire.

"You should be thanking Lord Sesshomaru for finding you and letting you stay in our camp for the night." Jaken said and I looked over at the Inu Youkai.

He was watching Rin, who was now sitting on a stone watching the night sky.

"Is Rin his daughter?" I asked Jaken as I looked at the liitle Imp.

"Don't be stupid! Lord Sesshomaru would never be so low to have a human as a daughter!" Jaken said and I glared at him.

"All you had to say was no, you stupid toad!" I shouted at him.

"I'm a Imp, not a toad!" Jaken said angrily at me.

"Does it even matter?" I asked him.

"Grr! You're lucky I don't set you on fire, you pathetic human!" he shouted at me.

"Both of you quiet." I heard Sesshomaru say which caused both of us to freeze.

I looked at Sesshomaru and gulped as he looked at us.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! The girl is stupid!" Jaken cried and I glared at the Imp.

But I flinched when Sesshomaru kicked him in the face. He may be a jerk, and I didn't like him one bit, but it didn't mean I couldn't feel sorry for the toad, I mean Imp.

"I said be quiet." Sesshomaru said and walked off into the forest.

I let out a sigh and looked at the roasted rabbit. I stood up and blew on it as I walked over to Rin.

"Here Rin." I said and handed her the stick, "Becareful, it might be hot."

"Thank you, Kaori!" Rin said and took a bite into the rabbit.

"You're welcome, Rin." I told her and walked over to Jaken who was sitting up now.

"Here." Jaken muttered holding the rabbit out to me.

I looked at him shocked that he was doing that. I thought he hated me?

"Erm, thank you." I told him taking the rabbit from him.

"Psh." he said crossing his arms and walking away with his stick.

I let out a sigh and bit into the rabbit. I sat in front of the fire in silence eating the rabbit. When I was finished I tossed the bones away and went over to Rin wondering if she knew where my backpack was.

"You mean this thing?" she asked grabbing my pack from next to Ah-un.

"Yes, thank you, Rin!" I told her as I took it from her.

I opened it up and dugged through it for the picture of Mama, to make sure it wasn't damaged. I let out a hiss when my finger met the sharp end of a piece of glass. I pulled it back quickly and sucked on my finger.

"Is everything okay, Kaori?" Rin asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rin. I got cut on a piece of glass." I told her as I got on my knees setting my backpack on the ground.

I carefully pulled the items out of it while Rin sat next to me looking at them. I shook my clothes to free them of any shards of glass that may be in them. I found out I had another shirt and a skirt in it, along with my pajamas, and some underwear. I also had my flashlight, extra set of batteries, and a chocolate bar. And then their was my most precious item of all. The photo of my mother.

I picked it up and smiled seeing her face. She was smiling at the camera that I was holding at the time when we went to the park a couple of months ago.

"Who is that?" Rin asked looking at the photo.

"That's my mother." I told her as I lowered the photo down to her.

"She's pretty." Rin said, "You have her eyes."

"I've been told." I told her as I stared at the photo, "But I think it's more of a Inu-youkai thing."

Well look at Inuyasha's eyes, they were golden, so were Sesshomaru's. They were both Inu-youkais. So I guess it really was an Inu-youkai thing.

I stopped looking at the photo when I heard Rin let out a yawn. I looked at her to see that she was sleepy. I put my things back into my pack and stood up.

"So where do you sleep at Rin?" I asked her.

"There." she said pointing by the fire where Jaken was sleeping against a tree hugging his stick.

"Don't you have mats or anything to sleep on?" I asked her.

"No." she told me and I frowned.

Well I always wanted to go camping. I guess this is something like it.

"We should get some sleep. It's getting late." I told her and she nodded her head as she walked over to the fire.

She laid down on the ground and closed her eyes falling a sleep. I laid down and used my backpack as a pillow. I stared at the photo of Mama. I smiled sadly at it.

"I might not be able to find father, Mama." I whispered to the photo, "I don't know what to do. I'm so scared."

I bit my bottom lip to stop the tears to fall. I blinked them away quickly placing Mama's picture next to me with a small rock on it to make sure it won't fly away. I rolled onto my side facing the fire watching it dance, before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! And a big thanks to XxcandichanxX for reviewing. I'm glad you like it! :)**

* * *

I awoke the next morning shivering. I sat up and looked around. I was alone with only the smoke coming from the fire that had been put out.

"I guess they left." I frowned as I looked at the smoking pit

I was all alone now. I needed to find Kagome and the others or I won't survive.

I grabbed Mama's picture and placed it into my pack before walking off into the forest to do a bit of business. When I was finished, I walked off heading to what I believed to be west. As I walked I couldn't help, but wonder where Kagome, Inuyasha and the others were.

Were they even looking for me? I know Kagome would, maybe Shippo, Sango, and that perverted monk. Inuyasha wouldn't, but he might for Kagome. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"Dumb dog." I muttered as I kicked a stone.

The stone flew into some bushes. I stopped when I heard someone said about hearing something.

"Shut it, you're just paranoid. Now help me with this human!" another person said.

Curious about what was going I crouched behind the bushes and looked through them. My eyes went wide when I saw Rin laying on the ground while four demons stood around her.. She wasn't moving, hopefully she was unconscious and not dead.

The four demon were two feet in height with gray scale like skin. They had wide eyes with a tiny black dot in the middle. I could see their sharp pointy white teeth dripping with drool.

"This human will feed us for days!" one of the demons said happily.

"I can't wait to sink my teeth into her. We've been without food for days!"

"It's a good thing we found her all alone."

I gritted my teeth in anger. They wanted to eat Rin! I couldn't let them! I looked around for some sort of weapon. I found none, except for some stones and a stick. I grabbed them and stood up.

"Hey!" I shouted at the demons.

They jumped and looked up at me. Seeing them stunned, I swung the stick at the demons as I ran over to Rin.

"Rin, wake up!" I shouted at the girl as I threw some of the stones at the demons, who began to ran at me.

I could hear her moving a bit. I looked back at her see that she was stiring a bit. Good, she wasn't dead. I look back at the demon and swung my stick at a demon that had jumped at me.

"Find someone else to eat!" I shouted at them as the demon flew away.

They froze for a second and ran off screaming. I smirked seeing that they got some sense knocked into them. You do not want to mess with me!

"Yeah! Don't mess with me!" I shouted at them angrily with my fist raised up.

I froze for a second when I heard something move behind me and Rin in the bushes. It's one of those demons sneaking up on us! I guess they don't want to give up.

"I'll show you!" I shouted as I spun around swinging my stick.

The stick broke in half as it hit it's target. I gulped when I saw Sesshomaru standing there looking down at me with an emotionless look on his face.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of those demons sneaking up on us!" I told him quickly.

He didn't say anything and looked down at Rin who opened her eyes. Seeing Sesshomaru she smiled weakly.

"Rin! How are you feeling?" I asked her as I got onto my knees next to her.

"Sleepy." she said, "Thank you for saving me, Kaori."

"You're welcome, Rin." I told her as she closed her eyes.

I frowned. Was she going to be okay?

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Sesshomaru as he picked up the child.

"Yes." he said and began to walk off.

I stood there watching him walk away with Rin. He stopped after a moment and turned his head towards me.

"Are you not coming?" he asked and my eyes went wide at his question.

Did he want me to come with them?

"Uh." I said uncertainly.

"You saved Rin. I am in your debt." he said and I nodded my head before walking over to him.

"Can you help me retrieve my youki? It's in the Kariuki Shrine." I told him.

He nodded his head.

"I will and my debt will be cleared." he said and I nodded my head.

"Deal." I told him with a smile on my face as I looked up at him.

"Hn," was all he said as he began to walk.

I walked next to him in silence. I couldn't believe he was going to help me! I felt something deep inside me stir at the thought of taking another step in finding my father. I was both excited and scared to meet him. He was a demon, but so was I, or will be. Plus it would be my first time ever meeting him.

"What is that human doing here!?" Jaken asked him a surprised shout that earned him a punched to the head by Sesshomaru.

"She is coming with us." Sesshomaru told him as the Imp began to cry out his apologize.

I couldn't help, but laugh a bit at the scene. Jaken, and Sesshomaru looked at me.

"Do you laugh at Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken shouted angrily at me.

"No, I'm not, it's just that I find it humorous to see you getting hit and then cry out apologizing. I'm sorry." I told them blushing a bit.

"Humans." Sesshomaru muttered before he started to walk after placing Rin on Ah-un.

"Hmp, I'll become a full blooded demon one day." I muttered crossing my arms as I followed behind Ah-un.

"You sound like Lord Sesshomaru pathetic half-brother, Inuyasha." Jaken said and I glared at him.

"Do not compare me to that dumb obnoxious dog!" I shouted at him angrily raising my fist at him.

"You know of Inuyasha?" Jaken asked as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, he knows my best friend Kagome. I don't see why she likes being around him though. He's nothing, but a loud idiot." I told him, "Ugh just thinking of that dog makes me so mad!"

I crossed my arms and glared at the sky. Just thinking of that stupid jerk made my blood boil with anger. I know it was stupid of me to be so angry towards Inuyasha, but he shouldn't have been such a jerk to me. Saying I stunk, being rude to me when I asked about his father and then putting his opinion in when I was talking to Kagome. Plus it was our first time meeting each other, he had no reason to act that way towards me.

"Dumb dog." I muttered as I was lost in my thoughts.

We walked for an hour when my stomach rumbled with hunger. I looked at Jaken who rode on Ah-un keeping an eye on Rin, who was still asleep. According to him, the demons had used some sort of sleeping powder on her that make her sleep for at least another hour. I hoped that imp was right.

"Is there any food?" I asked Jaken as I walked next to the dragon.

"No, go find some." he huffed and I glared at him, before walking into the forest.

I could catch up to them after I find some berries and mushrooms. I'm sure I could eat those until we reach a village or Rin could ask Sesshomaru to catch some rabbits like last night when she wakes up. If she's hungry at the time.

"Poor Rin." I muttered as I bent down at a small bush that held many tiny red berries.

They looked ripe and good to eat. I plucked one from the bush and was about to plop it into my mouth when a clawed hand grabbed my wrist stopping me. My eyes went wide as I looked at the arm. I could see two magenta strips, I looked on up the arm to see Sesshomaru. I gulped as he squeezed my wrist a bit tighter. I dropped the berry and he let go of my wrist.

"Those berries are poisonous. One bite from those, and you will die." he said and I stood up.

"T-Thank you, I didn't know." I told him as I looked at the bush.

"Hn," was all that he said as he walked away.

I followed him to where Jaken, Ah-un and a waking Rin were.

"Rin! You're awake!" I said as I ran to the small child.

I pulled her into a hug.

"I was so worried about you!" I told her as she hugged me back.

"What are you doing here, Kaori?" she asked me with a smile on her face.

"I'm traveling with you all, until I get my youki." I told her and she frowned at that.

"Aren't you going to stay after you get it back?" she asked me and I looked down at her as I set her on Ah-un.

"I don't know. We'll have to see after wards." I told her with a smile on my face.

"I hope you do. I like playing I spy with you." she told me, "I tried getting Master Jaken to play, but he's a big meany and won't."

She stuck her tongue out at the imp and I laughed at that.

"You un-grateful child!" Jaken said angrily as he pointed his staff at her.

"Jaken, go fetch some fish." Sesshomaru told him, "We are staying here for the night."

With that said Sesshomaru walked to a tree and sat under it for the night.

Jaken returned after a while. By then I had made a fire pit, and was trying to get it on fire.

"Silly human, step aside. I will light this fire easily." Jaken said walking over to the pit with his staff.

I let out a huff and stood up glaring at the imp.

"What are you going to do? Light it up with that silly little staff of yours?" I asked him and my eyes went wide when he actually lit it up with it.

"What were you saying?" he asked smirking a bit.

"Shut it, toad." I said and sat down hugging my knees as I glared at the fire.

"I'm an imp! You stupid human!" he shouted, but I ignored him as Rin handed me a fish on a stick.

"Thank you, Rin." I told her with a smile on my face as I held the fish on the stick over the flames.

"Aren't you listening to me!?" Jaken shouted on deaf ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

**I know it's not very exciting yet, but I'm working on it. I love hearing every ones reviews. :)**

* * *

When morning came I got up and stretched. I ran my hand through my hair and let out a sigh feeling how dirty it was. It's been three days since I came here, and it's been three days without bathing.

I stood up and looked to see that Rin was still fast asleep. It must be early. I thought to myself as I noticed that the sun was barely giving off light. I guess I went to sleep earlier than I had thought. Well I guess I can wash off somewhere, while the others sleep.

I grabbed my backpack and began to walk towards the forest. I was about to go pass some bushes when I felt a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Sesshomaru looking down at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Um," I said surprised by his presences, "I'm going to find a stream or a lake to wash off. It's been a few days and I'm filthy."

"Hn, a mile from here to the east is a lake. I do not sense any demons close by. You shall go." he said and I nodded my head giving him a thanks, before walking off to where he had told me.

Sesshomaru had been right. There was a lake and I was all alone. I smiled and felt the water. It was slightly warm, due to the air temperature from the day before. I set my backpack down and got out a set of clean clothes and underwear, before stripping out of my filthy ones.

I got into the water quickly and let out a sigh as I sat there for a moment. It felt nice. I dipped my head and scrubbed it a bit before raising it out of the water to get some fresh air. I swam for a bit and scrubbed my body as best as I could without soap.

I swam back to land and got out getting dress. I brushed my hair with the hairbrush that was in my pack and glanced down at my filthy clothes. I could probably wash them to get rid of the dirt. I set my hairbrush back into my pack before washing my clothes.

Once they were clean, well the best that I could get them, I went back to camp. I set my clothes by the fire to dry. I sat down next to Rin and stoked the fire so it would die, and so I wouldn't freeze due to my wet hair.

I closed my eyes for a moment and must have fallen asleep, because next thing I know the imp was poking my cheek with his staff, shouting at me to wake up. I raised up angrily and grabbed his stick.

"You little toad! Stop poking me!" I shouted at him as I set his staff down.

"Imp! I am a imp!" he shouted as I rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning, Kaori!" Rin said cheerfully, "I found some berries for you!"

I looked down at her hands that she held out.

"Thank you, Rin." I told her as I took the berries from her.

"You're welcome, Kaori. Hm, you changed your strange clothes." Rin said as I ate some of the berries.

Strange clothes? Oh, yeah! The people in this time don't wear 21st century clothes. Silly me.

"Oh, yeah. I washed off earlier this morning. You should too, before we leave." I told her and she shook her head quickly.

"I don't wanna. Can't we play before we leave?" she asked me.

"Okay, we can play, while you wash off." I told her placing my hands on my hips.

"No." she said crossing her arms.

"Please, Rin. I'll give you a piece of chocolate." I said and held up the bar of chocolate from my bag.

"Chocolate? What's that?" she asked me.

"It's this sweet delicious treat. You would love it." I told her, "So how about it?"

"Okay, but you better be telling the truth!" she said pointing a finger at me and laughed.

"I would never lie to you, Rin." I told her, "Now let's go."

Getting Rin to bathe was a bit hard, but once she was in the water, it was bit easier. After all what child didn't like to swim? When she was finished and dressed, I gave her the piece of chocolate.

"Mm! It's delicious! Can I have one more, Kaori?" she asked and I let out a sigh.

"Okay, just one more." I told her and gave her another piece of chocolate.

"Thank you!" she said with a giant smile on her face.

"No problem, kid." I said as we walked back to the camp.

While we walked back to camp, I couldn't help, but eat some of the chocolate as well. By the time we reached camp, the chocolate was all gone.

"Is there anymore?" Rin asked me as we reached camp.

"Sorry, but that was it." I told her frowning.

"Aw." she said frowning.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru said appearing out of no where causing me to jump.

I could hear Jaken snickering at that. I glared at the toad as I placed Rin on Ah-Un.

"Shut it, Imp." I growled at him.

"I'm an Imp not a, wait a minute. You called me an Imp." Jaken said surprised by my words.

"Of course I did. That's what you are." I told him and began to walk next to the dragon and Rin.

"Eww! Human!" Jaken growled angrily and I rolled my eyes at him and stopped walking when Sesshomaru did.

"Is something wrong?" I asked the dog demon.

"Get on Ah-Un." he said and I hopped onto the dragon, along with Jaken.

Without saying a word a cloud began to form under Sesshomaru and then Ah-un began to fly. I tightened my grip on Ah-un, not expecting him to fly. He didn't even have wings!

"Where are we going!?" I shouted at the demon.

"Do not question, Lord Sesshomaru! Human!" Jaken shouted and smacked the back of my head with his staff.

I turned my head to glaring at him.

"Do that again, Imp, and I'll toss you off this dragon!" I shouted at him.

"Do not threaten me human!" he shouted and hit me once again.

"That's it!" I said and tried to grab the imp.

He moved around, and as I was about to snatch him I slipped off the dragon. I let out a scream as I fell towards the ground. Before I could even reach the trees, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru. He saved me.

"Human." he said as he pulled me up onto the cloud.

I clutched to his kimono, and set my foot down on the fluffy cloud. I let go feeling that it was safe.

"Thank you for saving me, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry for causing you so much annoyance and trouble." I told him.

He was helping me after all, I should be grateful and polite to him. Jaken on the hand. I don't think so.

"Hn," was that he said as we floated to where ever.

Speaking of which, he never answered my question.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the shrine." he said.

"Oh, how long until we reach there?" I asked him.

"30 days. Quit asking questions, it is annoying." he said and I nodded my head.

A month. It'll take us a month to get to the shrine. Why did it have to be a month? Why not a week or so. Oh, well. I guess school isn't that important when you're a demon. Anyway will I be returning back to my time? Wait technically this is my time. Gah! This is so confusing!

I stood for a bit on the cloud, until my legs began to get tired. I sat down and watched the clouds go by. It was pretty up there. I glanced down at the ground and my breath was taken by the view. Being the future, you never see fields of green, or forests. All you see is skyscrapers and streets.

"So beautiful." I muttered as I stared out into the sky.

Time went by as we flew in the sky. I became tired when the sun began to set. I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes.

"So if we travel all day and night, we'll reach the shrine in 30 days?" I asked Sesshomaru as a way to keep me awake.

I looked up at him and he nodded his head.

"What if we take breaks? I'm sure Ah-un will need to rest and we will need to eat food." I told him.

"We will take breaks once in a while." he said and the cloud lowered towards the ground to a clearing in the forest.

The cloud disappeared and I let out a scream as I fell towards the ground. I was soon caught by Sesshomaru, as he floated to the ground with Ah-un close behind.

"You scream too much." Sesshomaru said as he loward me to the ground.

"S-sorry." I said as I took a step back from him.

He said nothing and sat under a tree closing his eyes. I let out a yawn and looked over at Ah-un to see that Rin was fast asleep. I walked over to the child and picked her up carefully not to wake her up. I set her down on the ground and placed my backpack under her head as a pillow. I placed a shirt of mine over her, and went off to collect some firewood.

I came back and set them up, while Jaken spoke that I came in handy for something.

"Shut it, toad." I growled at him as I stood up dusting my hands off.

"Stupid human. Having no respect towards us demons." he huffed setting the wood on fire.

"For you maybe." I told him crossing my arms, "And I should become a demon in thirty some days, so you better watch your mouth, Imp."

"What you gonna do? Chew on me?" he asked and I threw a rock at his head causing him fall backwards.

"Keep it up, Imp. I got plenty of more where that came from." I huffed glaring at him as I picked up another stone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

A few days have went by and we have been traveling none stop. Jaken and I got into arguments everyday over little things. It was actually fun to pick on the little imp. Occasionally Sesshomaru would stop our arguments, by either punching, kicking, throwing a stone at Jaken or telling me to be quiet.

I'm surprised he hasn't done things like that to me though. Why was I treated differently than the imp? Maybe it's because I'm human and could easily get hurt by him, or it would hurt Rin's feeling if he were to hurt me.

Everyday, the child and I got closer. We were like sisters, always together, laughing and joking. I even taught her a new game, A hundred bottles of beer on the wall. It annoyed Jaken when we would sing it while traveling So it was a win win. It entertained Rin and annoyed Jaken.

"Stop." Sesshomaru said and I noticed he placed his arm on the hilt of his sword.

I stopped walking and pulled Rin behind me, while Jaken stood next to me with a grip on his staff.

"I can smell her." I heard Inuyasha say loudly, "But I can also smell that bastard, Sesshomaru."

"Oh no! Do you think he's going to kill her?" I heard Kagome shout.

So they were looking for me. I smiled glad that they didn't forget me, but also guilty for wasting their time. I was perfectly safe here with Sesshomaru and the others, and he was helping me retrieve my youki, so that means they could go finds those shards and find that one guy, Naraku.

"I don't know." I heard Inuyasha say as he jumped out of a tree to the ground a few feet from us.

"Kagome!" I said happy to see my friend and took a few steps forward, but stopped when Sesshomaru held his sword in front of me.

"Kaori!" Kagome shouted.

"Human, stay." he said and I couldn't help, but feel like he was treating me like a dog.

"Hey! Let the girl go!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru.

"Shut it, half-breed." Sesshomaru said turning his attention to Inuyasha.

"What'd you say!?" Inuyasha shouted at him angrily raising a fist at him.

"You heard me." Sesshomaru told him calmly.

"I thought you didn't even like humans." Inuyasha growled.

"She is not a human." Sesshomaru said and I looked at him. But he calls me human all the time! Grrr, make up your mind! "Now enough talk little brother."

I let out a sigh and walked back over to Rin and Jaken as the two began to battle.

"Is this normal?" I asked Jaken as Sesshomaru swung his sword at Inuyasha, who blocked it with his own, "For them to fight?"

"Yes, though they are never able to kill each other." Jaken said nodding his head, "No matter how hard Lord Sesshomaru's tries, Inuyasha always manages to survive."

"Mm," I said nodding my head and I noticed something in the sky.

Was that Kirara? As it got closer, I now saw that it was in fact Kirara, with Sango and Miroku on her back. But what were they doing here?

"Kirara?" I said and before I knew it I was lifted into the sky by Miroku.

"Gah! Don't let go!" I shouted at the monk as I latched onto his arm, while hanging in the sky.

"Hey! Hold still!" Miroku said as he tried to lift me up on Kirara.

"Miroku, hurry." Sango shouted and I noticed we were flying away from the battle.

Miroku used his other hand to pull me and placed me in front of him.

"There." Miroku said, "No need to thank me, Kaori. Just bare one of my children and we're even."

I turned around and smacked his cheek.

"No thanks," I told him and turned back around, "We have to go back, Sango."

"What!? Why?" she asked me.

"Sesshomaru promised me that he would help retrieve my youki." I told her, "I think it would be better if he did it anyways. You guys are looking for those shards and finding that Naraku guy."

"She does make a good point, but Sesshomaru is evil." Miroku said, "He will kill you."

I shook my head at that. I know I only knew Sesshomaru for almost a week now, but he hadn't threatened me once. Just told me to shut up a few times, and even saved me from falling.

"I don't think he will. He might be evil, and everything, but he has a good heart deep down inside him. I mean look at Rin. He cares for her like she was his daughter and she's a human. He hates them." I told them and Sango stopped Kirara.

"Kagome and Inuyasha will be mad if we take her back." Sango said looking at Miroku like I wasn't even there.

"I know, but we have other things to worry about than retrieving her youki or finding her father. Where ever he may be. If he's even alive still. I think it's best that we let Sesshomaru take her." Miroku said and I glared at him.

He shouldn't say that about my father. I know he's alive! I can just feel it in my bones.

"Okay, but if Inuyasha and Kagome gets mad, it's you who will be blame." Sango said and made Kirara return to the battle.

Did they forget I was even here?

We soon returned to the battle and I let out a gasp seeing Sesshomaru being knocked back by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru quickly recovered and swung his hand at Inuyasha, where a line of green light shout out smacking Inuyasha.

"Why do you care so much about that human to not give her to us!" Inuyasha shouted at him as he blocked the green light with his sword.

"We had a deal." Sesshomaru said, "Now die!"

Sesshomaru swung his sword at Inuyasha and would had hit him, if Kagome hadn't shot an arrow at him, which he dodge.

"Troublesome human." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Kagome.

"We don't want to hurt you, Sesshomaru. Just leave Kaori alone!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome!" I shouted to her as Kirara landed.

"Kaori? What are you doing back here!?" she asked me.

"I'm staying with Sesshomaru and the others. He's going to help retrieve my youki, so you guys don't have too now." I told her.

"But he'll kill you." Kagome said.

"Kagome, we have a deal. I'm sure Sesshomaru is a man, er demon of his word." I told her.

"If you die, don't come haunting us!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung at Sesshomaru.

"Shut it, dog!" I shouted angrily at him.

"Make me!" Inuyasha shouted and punched Sesshomaru in the face.

"Human, quiet." Sesshomaru said as he punched Inuyasha.

I nodded my head and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, please don't be mad at me because of this, but it's the only way I won't be a burden on you guys." I told her, "Plus you have those shards to find and that Naraku guy."

"But it's okay to be burden with us!?" I heard Jaken shout as he, Rin and Ah-un floated over to us.

"Shut it, toad." I told him.

"Imp! You stupid girl!" he said and I glared at him.

"I'm not stupid!" I told him angrily.

"Hmph." he said crossing his arms as Ah-Un landed on the ground, "Now get on Ah-Un, you un-grateful human."

"No." I told him crossing my arms, "You have to ask nicely."

"Get on the dragon!" Jaken shouted waving his staff up and down.

I looked over at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

"We are leaving." I heard Sesshomaru say and I looked up at the sky to see that he was floating away on his cloud.

I let out a sigh and got on to Ah-Un.

"I'll see ya later, Kagome!" I shouted as Ah-Un began to fly away.

I waved good-bye to my friend until I couldn't see her anymore. I will miss seeing Kagome, but it's for the best if I stay with Sesshomaru and the others. I wouldn't get in Kagome's way in her search.

A few hours went by since the battle between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. We hadn't stopped to rest since the day before. Rin and I were in need of it though. Both of us were hungry. We had ate all of the berries and mushrooms we had found the day before, which wasn't much. We needed something else. Like fish, squirrel or rabbit. Something that would feed us for a bit.

I took a hold of A-Un's reigns and made him fly closer to Sesshomaru who was ahead of us.

"We need to land. Rin and I have no food to eat." I told him and he looked over at me.

"Hn," was all that left his lips before lowering to the ground.

A-Un followed him. Once we reached the ground, I got off of the dragon. I then helped Rin down, leaving Jaken to fend for himself.

"There is a village two miles from here. Buy what you need and hurry." Sesshomaru said handing me a leather pouch with a few gold coins in it.

"T-Thank you." I told him before walking away with Rin next to me holding my hand.

During the walk Rin and I played a little I spy, until we got close to the village. It would be my first time in an actual village in feudal Japan, without counting Kaede's village. When we walked into the village, I noticed that we were getting strange looks.

What was their problem? Haven't they ever seen a girl and a child before? But then I remember that I wasn't actually dressed like I was from that era. I still wore my skirt and shirt. Maybe I should get a kimono while I'm here, but wouldn't that get in the way when I'm traveling?

"Where to first, Rin?" I asked the girl as we walked into the market area.

"Mm, how about there!?" she said excitedly pointing at a stand that sold some kind of items.

"Okay." I said and was practically dragged by the seven year old.

"Hm, I don't have time to deal with people like you." the chubby owner said and I glared at him.

"What do you mean people like us?" I asked him.

"Look at you two. You're filthy, and look how you are dressed. I'm sure you have no money." he said.

"I do have money, and what's wrong with my outfit?" I asked him.

"It's strange, now leave." he said waving his hand at me.

"I will once I see if Rin wants anything from here." I told him and looked down at the child, "So Rin see anything you want?"

"Em, I like this." Rin said a picked up a small wooden horse.

"Get your filthy hands off that. You'll get it dirty!" the man said and snatched the horse from her.

I looked at Rin to see her eyes water. My blood began to boil as I glared at the man.

"How much for that horse?" I asked him.

"Why? You have no money." he said.

"I do too." I told him holding up the pouch Sesshomaru had given me, "So how much?"

The man let out a sigh and told me the price. I dug through the pouch and got out the money. I handed him the money and snatched the figurine from him.

"You are a horrible person." I told him before walking off with Rin that smiled at the horse.

We spent some time shopping in the village, getting food, soap and other needed item. When we were done, I decided to stop by a small restaurant.

"Hello," an old woman greeted us with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello," I greeted her.

"I assume you and your daughter are wanting food, yes?" she asked and I nodded my head.

Even though Rin wasn't my daughter, I didn't feel like correcting her and plus I wouldn't be coming back to this village, so it didn't matter at all.

"Yes, we have money to pay for it." I told her.

"No, you do not need to pay. I know it is hard to take care of a child without a husband." she said and I frowned, "My husband had died in battle when my son was first born. Leaving me with nothing. I had to fight to where I am now. My son is out at the moment running some errands. He reminds me so much of my late husband."

"I-I'm sorry for your loss." I told her as she poured me and Rin some tea.

"Thank you." she said as she placed a bowl of rice and fish in front of Rin and I, "If I may ask, what has happened to your husband?"

I blinked for a moment eating some of the food. My husband? Erm, I guess I could lie.

"He passed away from an illness. He was sick for some time and it was only a matter of time before he would die." I told her placing my chopsticks down, "It broke my heart, but now I know he isn't suffering anymore. Rin, she's a brave little girl always smiling no matter what. She gets it from her him."

I patted Rin's head affectionately as she ate and gave the old woman a smile.

"One thing my husband always had told me. Always look for the light in the darkness and that is my little Rin, here. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know what I would do." I told them woman and blinked back some tears.

It was a saying that Mama had told me many of times growing up. When you're in a bad place always look for the light in the darkness. It can be found. I had asked her once what was her light and she had told me I was.

"I'm sorry." she said a, "My son, he is without a wife. You seem like a lovely young woman. Would like to meet him?"

Eh? She wants me to marry her son? Oh God! I can't get married now! I'm so young and I have to find my father!

"Erm, I-I don't know. My husband has recently passed and..." I began, but was cut off when a man walked in carrying a large basket.

"Mother, I'm back from the market!" the man said.

"Mitsuo, welcome back." the old woman greeted her son with a smile on her face, "There is someone I want you to meet."

"Oh, I didn't know we had customers. It's nice to meet you." Mitsuo said bowing his head at us, "I hope my Mother hasn't annoyed you with her silly stories."

"No, she hasn't." I told him blushing a bit.

Great, how am I going to get out of this? I'm sure Sesshomaru is getting annoyed that we're taking so long.

"Mitsuo, why don't you take her out for a stroll. Show her around the village." the old woman said and I looked at her.

"Erm, I think we should get going. I don't want to bug you all." I laughed nervously.

"None sense. You are not a bother. I will watch your child, while you're gone." the old woman said and I let out a sigh.

The only way I can get out of this is to just go with it, until I can get Rin and I away.

"Okay." I said with a sigh.

I bent over to Rin.

"Be good while I'm gone, and be careful. I'll be back soon." I whispered to her, before standing up.

I took a hold of Mitsuo's arm that he had offered and walked out of the little restaurant. Sesshomaru is going to kill me!

"I'm Mitsuo," he said with a smile on his face, "You have a cute daughter."

"Thank you, Rin is my little light. I wouldn't know what I would do if something would happen to her." I told him, "And I'm Kaori."

"Are you new to the village, Kaori?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes, Rin and I travel a lot. We stop by to buy some items." I told him.

"Are you two alone?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No, we are traveling with a warrior. He protects us." I told him.

"I see. Where you traveling? I'm sorry if I'm asking to many questions. I just never been out of this village. I wish to travel one day." he said and I nodded my head.

"You are fine, " I assured him, "We are traveling to the Kariuki Shrine."

"Kariuki? That's the shrine of dog demon. Why are you going there? It's a 20 days journey from here." Mitsuo said with a surprised concerned look on his face.

"It was the dying wish of my husband to go to the shrine." I told him sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your husband." he said frowning.

"It's fine." I told him and gave him a smile, "He's in a better place now."

"Yes, I suppose he is." Mitsuo said nodding his head, but stopped walking when we noticed a group of men who was badly hurt.

"Are you saying it was a dog demon?" I heard one of the men said.

Dammit, Sesshomaru is pissed!

"Yes, he had black hair with these marking on his cheeks. Three lightning bolt shapes, the color of blood, and a crescent moon on his forehead, the color of magenta." a man said.

Wait, that wasn't Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't fit the description either, so who was it?

"Did it give you a name?" A villager asked.

"Kashikoi." the man said and I paled.

My father had hurt these men? And he was close by?

I let go of Mitsuo's arm and ran over to the men.

"This demon, where did you see him?" I asked them.

"Get lost girl. This is none of your business" a man said and pushed me.

"Hey, she was just asking you a question. Please tell us where." Mitsuo said and I was grateful for his actions.

"Tch, it's a five days journey from here. It's close to a cave, but I'm sure he's long gone." the man said.

"What else can you tell us about him?" I asked them.

"He was talking to this baboon like creature about his wife and kid. He agreed with the baboon on something and we attacked him." the man said.

So my father did have a reason to fight these men. I was relieved to know my father wouldn't attack these men without a reason.

"Thank you for this information." I told them, "Mitsuo, I have to go. The warrior is waiting for me and my daughter. He's an impatient man, and I've been gone to long."

I ran to the restaurant and found Rin. I said goodbye to the old woman, while leaving some money on the table for her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted excitedly and I froze seeing the dog demon walking through the village.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized to him bowing my head, "I over heard some men talking about my father, and I lost track of time. Forgive me."

"Let's go." Was all that Sesshomaru said.

I raised my head up shock that he hadn't shouted at me for taking so long or hit me like he does Jaken. I followed Sesshomaru through the village with Rin.

"About time you get back!" Jaken shouted at me.

I glared at the Imp taking my backpack off. I dropped it on him, making him fall to the ground and cry out for Sesshomaru to help him, which the dog demon ignored.

"What did you hear of your father?" Sesshomaru asked and I looked at him.

"He was with this baboon talking about his wife and kid. He then made a deal with it." I told him.

"Baboon? Could it be Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked pushing my backpack off of himself.

"Who else would it be?" Sesshomaru said, "Where was he seen? Your father?"

"Erm, at this cave. The men in the village said it's a five day journey from here and that my father is long gone." I told him and he nodded his head.

"Jaken, stay here and watch over them." Sesshomaru said before leaving.

We were staying here? Great, there was an old woman wanting me to marry her son in the village!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

**I know there isn't much interaction between Sesshomaru and Kaori, but I promise there will be in the next chapter. Please continue sending me your reviews. I love hearing on what everyone is thinking about this story or if I'm getting anything wrong.**

* * *

Three days have gone by since Sesshomaru had left us. During that time Jaken had told me all about the baboon man, who was actually Naraku. Why was my father making a deal with that evil demon? Even Jaken didn't know and he knew a lot of things.

"This is all your fault, you stupid human." Jaken said one day as I played with Rin's hair.

"What are you going on about now?" I asked him.

"If it wasn't for you wanting to go off into the village, we wouldn't be stuck here while Lord Sesshomaru could be in danger." Jaken said angrily.

"Kaori, I'm hungry." Rin said and I looked down at her.

We had ran out of food, due to some forest creatures snatching them from my backpack the other night. I needed to go back to the village so I could buy some more. I still had some money in the pouch that Sesshomaru had given me.

"Rin, we're going back to the village." I said standing up.

"Okay, are you going to be my mommy again?" she asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yes, remember your father died from an illness." I told her and she nodded her head.

"What are you going on about?" Jaken asked and I told him about the last time I had went to the village with Rin.

"Humans, always getting in trouble when you're alone." Jaken said shaking his head.

"We don't get into trouble when we're alone." I told him and turned around grabbing Rin's hand, "Let's go Rin."

"Oh, no you don't! I'm coming with you!" Jaken said following us.

"Stupid toad." I growled as we walked towards the village.

"I'm a stupid Imp! Not a stupid toad!" Jaken shouted, "Wait I didn't mean that!"

Rin and I laughed at that, which only caused Jaken to get angrier. By the time we got to the village, we had calmed our laughter and Jaken had calmed his anger.

After buying more food, I had a few coins left. So I decided to buy a kimono. My clothes were beginning to rip and I couldn't get any spares.

"Ah, welcome to my shop. How may I help you?" the owner of the kimono shop asked me.

"I'll need two plain kimonos, a pair of pants, and some thread with a needle. If you don't mind." I told the owner.

When the owner got two kimonos, the pants and I tried them on, we left the shop after paying for the items. One of the kimonos were a lavender color and a pale blue. The pants were just a plain brown.

"Why did you get pants?" Rin asked me as we headed for the exit of the village.

"It's a surprise." I told her.

"Hmp," Jaken said crossing his arms.

"What's with the hmp?" I asked him, but stopped when I saw Mitsuo walking in the village with his mother, "Dammit."

"Kaori? I thought you left for the Kariuki Shrine?" Mitsuo asked.

"Oh, about that." I said rubbing the back of my neck, "Our plans have been paused for the time being."

"What do you mean?" he asked, but froze when he saw Jaken, "It's a demon!"

Some of the men in the village looked at Jaken pulling out weapons. I stepped in front of the toad. He may be annoying, but I couldn't let him get killed.

"Stop! He is not a demon." I told them, "He is just a human who has a curse placed on him!"

"A curse?" Mitsuo said.

"Yes, a demon had placed a curse on him, turning him into a toad." I said.

"He looks more like an Imp." one of the villagers said and I felt like dropping to ground.

"Does it even matter?" I asked him, "Anyway, this imp, was a brave warrior three days ago. I was in this village with my daughter, while he battled this demon. He had won, but before the demon died, it placed a curse on him."

"How do we know if she's telling the truth?" one of the villagers asked.

"Yeah for all we know she could be lying!" Another villager joined in.

That's when everyone began to shout. Great, we're going to be killed at this rate.

"Wait! I know this woman and child. She would not lie to us." Mitsuo shouted.

What was he doing? He didn't know me and Rin very well. But I am grateful for what he was doing. However I also felt guilty for using him like this. Maybe I should let the villagers have Jaken? After all what use was he?

Then I thought on it. He was good at making a fire, and knowledgeable. On rare occasions he was great to talk to and entertaining to pick on. I guess I shouldn't, plus what would Sesshomaru do if he returned and found out what happened to Jaken.

"Thank you, Mitsuo." I said to the man when the villagers left us alone.

"You are welcome, Kaori." he said, "But I do not understand why you would protect this demon."

So he didn't believe in what I had said. Well he wasn't idiot that was for sure.

"He is the servant of the warrior that I travel with. The warrior has went off on a mission and ordered this toad, I mean imp, to watch over me and Rin." I told him.

"Oh, when will the warrior be back?" Mitsuo asked.

"I do not know. He didn't say." I told him and he nodded his head.

"We should go into our shop." the old woman said and we made our to their restaurant.

"So where have you been staying?" the old woman who was named Okimi asked.

"In the forest." Rin answered her and Jaken hit his face with his palm.

Way to go Rin. Now they're sure to make us stay with them here, until Sesshomaru returns.

"What? Why would you stay there where it is dangerous and cold?" Okimi asked.

"We are protected by Jaken. He's good at casting fire to keep us warm and protected" I told them.

"The forest is not a good place for you and Rin to sleep in. You must stay here with us until your warrior returns." Mitsuo said.

"Thank you for the offer, but I can't accept it. What if he returns and can't find us? How will we get to the shrine then? I must respect my husband final wish." I told them.

"I will take you then. I know how to wield a sword. I will give your warrior four days to return, before we take off." Mitsuo said and I laid my head down on the table.

What was with these people? Why couldn't they just accept that I didn't want to stay here. Sesshomaru is going to kill me.

"Thank you." I said and raised my head when Okimi placed a bowl of noodles in front of me and Rin.

"You two must be hungry." Okimi said and I nodded my head while Rin dug into her food.

"Rin, please say thank you to the kind woman." I told her.

Rin looked at the old woman with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said before she began to eat again.

The old woman chuckled at the sight of Rin and I smiled at the kid.

"I always wanted a daughter, but my husband died before I could have one." Okimi said as I ate my noodles.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said picking up the cup of tea that she had given me.

"It's all right. My son will get married one day and his wife will become a daughter to me." she said with a sad smile, "Have you thought about my offer? Mitsuo is a strong young man. He would be a great father towards Rin."

I began to choke on my noodles. Rin patted me on the back as I coughed. I was not expecting that.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet." I told her, "I'm sure your son would be."

"Just think of your child, Kaori. You don't want her to go fatherless, especially at a young age." Okimi said.

Why did Sesshomaru had to leave us here? Why couldn't he take us with him?

"You wouldn't want your son to marry that human. She's nothing, but a rude girl." Jaken said and I glared at the imp, but kept quiet.

Hopefully he would say something that would change the old woman's mind.

"I do not think she is, demon." Okimi said, "She has been polite and nice to us. Maybe she is rude to you, because of the way you treat her."

"Hmp, humans." Jaken said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

I let out a sigh and continued to eat my noodles seeing that Okimi was now distracted by yelling at Jaken for being a very rude demon. I felt sorry for him, but she wasn't on my back. I'll be more nicer to him now, seeing that he helped me get the woman off of my back on marrying her son.

When I was finished eating the noodles, I thank Okimi once more before grabbing my backpack and standing up.

"Rin, want to join me on a walk? Jaken you can come too if you want." I told them and walked out of the place with Rin following me.

"Wait for me, human!" Jaken cried as he ran out of the small hut.

"I thought you hated me." I told Jaken as we walked by a small stream that was on the outskirt of the town.

"I do. It's just Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to protect you two and I will do as he says." Jaken said as I pulled out the lavender kimono from my pack.

"I see, so you could care less about us if he hadn't asked you too?" I asked him as I pulled out a knife that I had snatched from the table back at the restaurant.

"What are you doing with that?" Jaken asked as I cut the kimono a bit.

"Making an outfit." I told him placing the knife down and the cloth from the kimono.

I got the needle and thread out. I began to sew the bottom of it to make it not look like it had been cut. I'm so glad that Mama taught me how to sew.

"There! All done!" I said holding it up.

"You and you're strange clothing." Jaken muttered as I stood up grabbing the pants.

"Stay here with Jaken, Rin. I'll be back in a second." I told her before running behind a tree and some bushes.

I took my shirt and skirt off. I placed them on the ground and put on the pants. Once they were on, I put the shorten kimono on. I tied the obi and looked down at myself with a satisfied smile.

"There, it won't be a hassle traveling while wearing a kimono now." I said picking up my clothes.

I walked out from behind the tree to over Jaken.

"Where's Rin?" I asked them Imp as I put my clothes into my back pack.

"She's over there playing in the stream." Jaken said and pointed a few feet down the small stream.

I smiled seeing the young girl playing in the water. Splashing it without a care in the world.

"It must be nice to be so young without a care in the world." I said.

"She has had a hard life, before Lord Sesshomaru saved her." Jaken said and I frowned looking at him.

"What do you mean?"I asked him.

"She was killed by wolves, along with her entire village and parents." Jaken said, "Lord Sesshomaru brought her back with his sword Tenseiga."

"Tenseiga?" I asked him.

"It is a sword that was given to Lord Sesshomaru by his father. It can not kill any living things, only bring them back." Jaken told me, "I was surprised when Lord Sesshomaru brought her back to life, when we found her in the forest."

"Because he hates human?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yes, the girl has changed Lord Sesshomaru. He would had killed you a long time ago from your annoying mouth!" Jaken said.

"I'm not the annoying one. You're the one that cries out to him, making rude comments from time to time and being a jerk." I told him crossing my arms, "Jaken, do you think Sesshomaru will return before four days?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru never stays gone for to long." Jaken said, "Do not worry about that human. I will take care of him, if Lord Sesshomaru does not return in those days."

I gave the imp a smile, before looking at Rin.

Two more days had pass since then. Sesshomaru still hadn't returned. If he doesn't then in two days, Mitsuo will be wanting to leave.

Jaken would sneak off to check on A-Un who was still the forest once in a while. I felt bad for the two head dragon, being all alone in that forest. While Jaken was off tending to A-Un, Rin and I had been staying in the village helping Okimi a bit. It was nice, but also annoying. Everyday she would ask me if I wanted to marry her son. She even had tricked me into going on walks with Mitsuo.

I had to admit though, Mitsuo was a nice guy. If it wasn't for the fact that I was looking for my father, and youki, I wouldn't mind settling down there.

"Kaori! Rin!" I heard Jaken shout as he ran into the home of Okimi that was located behind their restaurant.

"What is it Jaken?" I asked the Imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru has returned!" the Imp said and I smiled glad that we were going to be leaving.

"Yay!" Rin said smiling happily.

"Who is he?" Okimi asked.

"He is the warrior that is taking us to the shrine." I told her standing up, "I am very grateful for what you have done for us, Okimi."

I bowed my head for a moment, before grabbing Rin's hand.

"Please stay for one more night." Okimi said and I shook my head.

"I would, but the warrior is an impatient man. He would be wanting to leave as soon as possible." I told her, "Come on, Rin."

I grabbed my back pack, before leaving the home with Jaken following behind me.

"Kaori, are you leaving?" Mitsuo asked with a sad look on his face as we passed the restaurant.

"Yes, our warrior has returned." I told him, "Thank you for everything you have done, Mitsuo."

"May you have a safe journey to the shrine." Mitsuo said and I nodded my head, before leaving the village.

When getting to the campsite I stopped walking when I noticed Sesshomaru staring at me.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru said turning around and walked away from the campsite.

I gulped and wondered why Sesshomaru wanted me to follow him. Did it have something to do with my father? Or was he going to punish me for leaving the campsite?


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

I followed Sesshomaru through the forest until we reached a small clearing close to a small pond. I played with the sleeve of my kimono as I stared at him nervously.

"I did not find your father at the cave." Sesshomaru said, "I did however followed his scent and found him in a village."

Did he speak with my father? Does he know what deal he made with Naraku? Did he even tell him I was alive and looking for him? So many questions ran through my mind.

"Did you speak with him?" I asked Sesshomaru and he nodded his head.

"Yes, he noticed my scent. We spoke about my father, and then he asked if I had seen you or your mother. I lied telling him I didn't." Sesshomaru said and my eyes went wide.

He lied to my father!? Why?

"W-Why?" I asked him.

"He is being used by Naraku." Sesshomaru said, "It is dangerous for you to be around him in your human state."

"And why do you care what happens to me? I'm just some girl who you owe a debt too." I asked him feeling my blood begin to boil with anger.

"You are a inu-youkai. We protect our own." Sesshomaru said.

"What about your brother? He's part inu-youkai." I told him.

"He is nothing, but a half-breed. A disgrace to our kind." Sesshomaru said, "We are leaving."

With that said Sesshomaru walked back to camp. I followed him wondering about my father and what plans Naraku had for him.

"What does Naraku want with my father?" I asked Sesshomaru as we walked.

"I do not know, but your father has made a deal with him." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you know what the deal is?" I asked looking up at him.

"If Naraku can find you and your mother, he will hand you over as his bride." Sesshomaru said and I paled.

Was my father that desperate to find Mama and I? To make a deal with that evil demon to hand me off as his bride.

"I-I don't want to become his bride." I said raising my hand to my chest, "I just want to complete my mother's final wish. Find my youki and father."

Tears came to my eyes as I thought about it. I would rather die than marry that monster. I heard many tales of his evil ways. From Jaken, and a few villagers in the village. My eye sight became blurry and I couldn't really see the path in front of me. I tripped over a rock that was in the path and began to fall, until I felt a hand grab my wrist before I could reach the ground.

"T-Thank you." I said holding in a sob.

"Do not cry, Kaori." Sesshomaru said and I looked up at him.

It was the second time he said my name. I blinked the tears away and nodded my head as I straightened myself up. When Sesshomaru let go of my wrist we continued.

"I don't know what to do, Sesshomaru." I said looking down at the ground, "I want to find my father and youki, so I can become what I truly am and follow my mother wish. But is it the best thing to do? That Naraku guy is looking for me now, and that means trouble for you, Rin and Jaken. I don't want you all to get hurt because of me. I should just go back to my own time."

"Do not worry about Naraku, he will not lay a hand on you." Sesshomaru said, "This Sesshomaru promises you."

I looked at Sesshomaru shocked by what he had said. He takes the whole protect our own, serious, but I am grateful for what he is doing.

"Thank you for everything, Sesshomaru. I wouldn't know what I would do if I was all alone here without your, Jaken's, Rin and even A-Un's help. I would have surely died when those wolves had set me free." I told him and he stopped looking at me.

"Wolves?" he asked and I remembered he didn't know about me being taken by Koga.

"Well it was when I first got here. Inuyasha had said something that hurt my feelings, so I ran into the forest to get away from that dumb dog. That's when I was snatched by these wolf demons and taken away." I told him, "Once they found out who my father was they let me go. I then left, passed out and well I ended up here."

"Did this wolf have a name?" Sesshomaru asked and I nodded my head as we began to walk.

"Koga." I told him, "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he killed Rin." Sesshomaru said and I felt a chill go down my spine.

I couldn't believe that Koga was the one who had killed Rin and her village. I would had been killed by him too if it wasn't for the fact that he knew of my father. I'm so glad he did.

When we reached back to the camp, Rin, Jaken and I got onto A-Un, and took off following Sesshomaru on his cloud. As we flew by the village I looked down at the village and wondered about Okimi, and her son. I hope he finds a wonderful wife one day and for Okimi to finally get the daughter she has always wanted.

"So you're not going to marry Mitsuo?" Rin asked me and I looked down at the child who sat in front of me.

"No, Rin." I told her.

"That's good. I didn't like that old woman. When you weren't around she kept complaining about you and your weird ways." Rin said and I felt a little angry at the old woman.

"That old hag! I hope her son marries a girl that she hates!" I shouted and raised my fist up while looking down at the village, "You hear me ya old hag!?"

"Oh, I got a head ache." I heard Jaken say from behind me.

"Human, be quiet." Sesshomaru said and I let out a angered huff crossing my arms.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you!" Jaken cried and I glared at the imp.

A week has passed since we left that village. We had stopped only a few times at night to rest, and then walked or flew the rest of it. Jaken and I still argued, but a little less. Sesshomaru has even spoken a sentence to me, but only to tell me that there was a lake close by where Rin and I could bathe.

I was getting use to the traveling life in the feudal era. Even seeing demons and battles when one was stupid enough to challenge Sesshomaru. None of them had ever won against him.

"I am off. Jaken watch over them." Sesshomaru said all of a sudden as we camped one night.

"Where to my Lord?" Jaken asked and froze when the demon gave him a glare, "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! It was rude of me to ask!"

I rolled my eyes as I roasted a piece of meat over the fire pit, while Rin sat next to me roasting a piece of fish as Sesshomaru flew off on A-Un.

"I am going to go take a walk." Jaken said leaving the campsite.

"Shouldn't you stay, Master Jaken? Lord Sesshomaru told you to watch over us." Rin said.

"You'll be fine. I don't sense any demons around here." Jaken said as he walked away.

"Don't take to long!" I shouted to him as I bit into the hot cooked meat.

I let out a hiss of pain and glared at the smoking meat. I blew on it a bit before taking a bite from it. When we were done eating, I stood up.

"Let's go, Rin." I said to the little girl.

"Where too?" Rin asked me as she stood up.

"I seen a stream not to far from here earlier today. We should wash off, while we have a chance." I told her.

"But it's dark. We can get lost or run into some demons or bandits." Rin said and I looked down at the child.

"Quit being negative, Rin. We'll be fine." I told her and took hold of her hand.

We walked through the forest in silence trying to find the stream. After twenty minutes of searching, tripping and falling, we finally found it. However instead of just finding an empty stream, it was surrounded by five huge men drinking from it.

One of the men noticed Rin and I. He then pointed it out to the others. I gulped and took a step back pushing Rin behind me.

"Look at what we got here. A woman and a child." a man said stepping towards us.

"We did not mean to interrupt you. We will be leaving now." I told them as I took another step back.

"Please stay, you weren't interrupting us at all. Why don't you join us." the man said with a creepy grin staring me up and down.

I shook with anger at the man and felt something inside of me that wanted to break free. I would not let him or any of those men get near me or Rin. I'll fight to the end to make sure Rin would be okay.

"Rin, I want you to run. Go find Jaken and what ever you do don't look back." I whispered to the girl as the man took another step towards me.

"B-But, I can't leave you." she said with teary eyes.

"Rin, listen to me. I will be fine, just go find Jaken quickly." I told her and pushed the girl away from me as the man was only a few feet from me, "Go, Rin!"

I turned around and punched the man in the face as Rin ran off.

"Go get her!" the man shouted as he back hand me in the face.

I fell backwards, but stood up quickly. I noticed a sword was leaning up against a tree. One of the men must have set it there when they were getting water. I grabbed the sword and hit one of the men running towards the way Rin had ran off to in the leg. He fell to the ground and I kicked him in head as hard as I could knocking him out.

"Leave her alone." I growled at them as I tightened my grip on the sword.

"She took down Jieun!" one of the men shouted.

"Shut up! It was a lucky shot." the man who I had punched said angrily, "Now put that sword down before you hurt yourself, woman."

I glared at the man.

"Such a sexist pig." I spat at him, "You don't deserve to be called a man."

"What'd you say to me?" he asked angrily.

I smirked and ran at the man with the sword. Before I could reach him, I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Just my luck, great.

The men began to laugh at my fall. I pushed myself up and was about to stand when a foot pushed me down. I let out a surprised gasp when I felt a hand on the back of my kimono. I looked up to see the man glaring down at me.

"What should we do with her boys?" he asked the three men.

"Kill her!" one shouted and one of the others smacked him on the back of his head.

"Are you stupid or something? She's a woman." the man told him.

"And there's a much better way of doing something with her instead of killing." the other said grinning evilly as he looked at me.

My eyes went wide and I began to struggle as the man who must have been the leader pick me up from the ground.

"Who says we kill her?" he asked them.

Only one raised their hand up, and he was rewarded with two punches to the head.

"And who says we should have our way with her?" he asked and the two raised their hands up.

Oh God, I hope Rin found Jaken and they're on their way. I should had listened to Rin and stayed at the camp site.

"All right, two against one." the man said and I gulped when he tossed me to the ground.

I shook with fear as one of the men pulled out a dagger, while the other watched me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me!" I told them with tears coming to my eyes.

The man with the dagger laughed at that. His eyes closed as he laughed. I felt something inside of me snap. I quickly got up grabbing the dagger. I moved it across his throat quickly like I've seen on movies. I took a step back as he fell to the ground.

"Sh-She killed Hari!" the man shouted drawing his sword.

"Don't kill her!" the leader shouted at the man.

I tossed the dagger at the man who had his sword drawn face as hard as I could. Hoping it would hit him in the face. However he quickly dodged it and ran at me. I ran from him and was soon caught by the other man, that I've forgot about.

"Damn, she's feisty." he said and I slammed my head backwards to his face.

He let me go and held his nose while crying out in pain. I kicked the man between the legs making him fall to the ground. I grabbed his sword and spun around blocking a hit from the man with the sword.

"Give up already." he growled angrily, "You can't win."

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" I shouted at him and kicked him in the gut.

He backed off and I swung my sword hitting him in the side. He fell to the ground holding his side and I turned to the leader. I froze seeing a hand through his chest and a surprised look on his face. But that's not what had made me freeze. Instead it was the person who belonged to the hand.

He was tall with long black hair that was placed in a low ponytail. He had golden eyes much as my own. Three red jagged marks on both his cheek, and a crescent moon on his forehead like Sesshomaru. One look at this person and you could tell he was not human, but a dog demon.

The man removed his hand from his chest and let him drop to the ground as he walked around him towards me. I shook as I looked up at the man with wide eyes that filled with tears. I was going to be killed now.

"Do not fear, I will not harm you." he told me, "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head as he stood in front of me.

"I am Kashikoi Kariuki, and you are?" he said and I felt a cold.

He was my father? My father, I couldn't believe it. I finally found him. I-I can't tell him who I am though. He's being used.

"I-I am Kiku Sato, sir." I lied.

"Hm, you remind me of my wife." he said looking down at me and I froze.

Please don't recognize me! Please don't figure out that I am your daughter!

"She is missing, along with my daughter. Have you met a woman named Tomoko Kariuki or a young woman named Kaori Kariuki?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, sir. I have not met anyone with that name." I told him looking down.

"Mm, your scent is familiar somehow." he said sniffing the air and I gulped, "You smell like a young demon I know. He is named Sesshomaru."

"I am traveling with him, sir." I told him.

"You are? I thought he hated humans." Father said.

"He does, but I am a exception along with a young orphan. I should be going sir. I have to find her." I told him.

"I will help you." he said and I mentally cursed.

The longer I was around him, the more of a chance that he would find out who I really am.

"That is to much, sir. You already saved me from those bandits." I told him.

"Nonsense. You did most of the work, I only took out the leader. Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked me as he began to walk towards the way Rin had taken off too.

"Er, I watched some men in my old village training." I told him, but in reality I just did what they do in the movies, plus I did take a class in self-defense once with Mama. So I knew how to fight with my bare hands.

"I see. The child is not far from here, and I smell another demon. A toad?" he said and I bit my bottom lip trying to hold in my laugh.

I was defiantly his daughter.

"A imp, sir. He's _Lord_ Sesshomaru servant." I told him hating how I had to call Sesshomaru Lord, but I had to act respectful.

"Hm, he seemed more like a toad to me, sounds a lot like one. Complaining a lot." he said and I bit the inside of my cheek hoping he was calling me human and not my name.

"I can't believe that stupid girl would walk away from the camp like that! If Lord Sesshomaru finds out he will have my head!" Jaken shouted and the two stepped out from behind a bush.

"K-" Rin began to shout, but I ran to the child hugging her tightly to make sure she wouldn't plow my hidden identity.

"Oh, Rin! I was so worried that you had been caught by those men or worse!" I said.

"How could you have leave the camp like that!? You stupid stupid human! I don't see why Lord Sesshomaru is taking you to the K-" Jaken began, but I quickly kicked him in the face making him fly into some bushes.

I let go of Rin and turned to my Father.

"Thank you so much for helping me find Rin, sir." I told him bowing my head.

"It is nothing, Kiku. Please give Sesshomaru my greetings. I shall be off." he said and began to walk away.

"I will and good luck on your search, sir." I said as he disappeared into the forest.

"Why did you kick me!?" Jaken asked jumping out from the bushes.

I kept quiet until we reached the camp.

"Sorry, but you would have given up who I really was." I told him, "That man was my father."

"Your father!" Rin gasped and I nodded my head.

"Yes, he saved me from the leader of the bandits. Well finished off the leader, while I took care of the others." I told them.

"You took off four bandits?" Jaken huffed, "Unbelievable."

I glared at the imp picking up a big stone. I tossed it at the imp making him fall onto his back.

"Believe it." I told him and laid down on the ground facing away from the fire.

I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep thinking about my father. He had seemed like a good man. He finished off the leader of the bandits and even helped me find Rin. I smiled as I fell into dreamworld glad that I had finally met my father.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

The next morning I was shook awake. I opened my eyes and turned onto my other side to be faced with white fabric and black boots. I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at me.

"Why do you have blood on you? And why do I smell your father scent?" Sesshomaru asked me and I sat up looking down at myself.

I noticed that there was blood on the sleeves of my kimono and a few spots on my pants. Not to mention my hands and shoes. I looked back up at Sesshomaru biting the inside of my cheek feeling like I was in trouble by the way his eyes were staring at me.

"I-I killed a bandit." I told him and then it hit me.

I had killed someone. I took someones life, but it was to save my own, and not to mention to protect Rin.

"You did?" he asked sounding a bit surprised.

I nodded my head.

"I had too. It was to protect myself and Rin. Even though I had sent her to find Jaken." I told him.

"And where was Jaken?" he asked.

"Here at the camp." I lied, I didn't want the imp to get in trouble, "Rin and I had went off to find a stream to wash off. We found one, but there were five bandits there. We were going to leave, but they tried to capture us, I sent Rin to get Jaken, while she did that I fought the bandits. Not good, but enough to knock out three, and kill one. I'm sure one of the three died from their wounds though."

"You said there were five. What happened to the other?" he asked.

"My father showed up, ripped his heart out and helped me get back to Rin, and Jaken." I told him, "He didn't know who I really was. I gave him a fake name."

"Hm, come with me." Sesshomaru said and I stood up.

Where were we going? I wondered to myself as we walked through the forest.

We stayed quiet, until we reached a stream. I gulped seeing three bodies on the ground and blood around them. I gagged a bit, but held my vomit.

"Wash off." he said before looking at the dead men on the ground and I nodded walking over to the stream.

I took off my kimono top and began to wash that as best as I could. I couldn't get the blood off the sleeves, so I cut them off with a dagger I found. I used the sleeve to wash the blood off my pants and then my shoes. I let my kimono dry as I put on one of my shirts.

"You fought these men on your own?" he asked as I walked over to the man that he examined.

"Yes, it was mostly luck though. I was scared and had no idea what I was doing." I told him looking down at the man, "I think I'm going to be sick."

I ran over to the bushes and emptied out my stomach. I wiped my mouth and walked over to the stream. I drunk some water and splashed some onto my face.

"Hmp." I heard Sesshomaru say as if he found what I did was funny.

Did he find it funny that I got sick from looking at a dead body? Damn that dog!

"What's so funny?" I asked him as I grabbed my kimono folding it.

"It's just you killed these men and you get sick by it." he said and I stared at him for a moment.

"I had no choice. They were going to r-r-r-" I began, but stopped.

I couldn't even say the word. I felt disgusted at them and glad that they were dead. I wished the others were.

"They did not touch you did they?" Sesshomaru asked and I shook my head.

"No, they were about too, when something inside me snapped and I fought back." I told him.

"Hm, it seems you have a little bit of dog demon instinct. You were in danger with no way of getting out of it. Like a cornered dog you fought back for a chance to be free." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, I see." I said.

"You did not change?" Sesshomaru asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I told him.

"Hn, let's go." Sesshomaru said and walked away.

I followed him back to the campsite. I flinched when he kicked Jaken awake. Which made the imp shout in anger, until he noticed that it was Sesshomaru that had awoken him. He cried out an apology, which woke Rin up.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru said, and placed Rin on A-Un.

I got on behind her, while Jaken jumped on behind me. A few days passed, since then. Nothing really hasn't happened since then and Sesshomaru has hardly left us when we camped. He did leave, but only for an hour or so.

"What's that sound?" I asked Jaken as we flew.

"What sound?" Jaken asked me.

I could hear buzzing in the distant.

"A-Un, down." Sesshomaru said and A-Un quickly landed in the forest.

Sesshomaru landed next to the dragon with his hand on one of his swords.

"Human, get off." Sesshomaru said and I got off of the dragon, "A-Un, leave."

Leave? What!? Why is he making me stay?

"What? Why am I staying?" I asked him as the buzzing got louder.

"They are after you." he said.

"They? Who are they?" I asked him as giant wasps appeared around us.

I jumped and latched onto Sesshomaru armless kimono's sleeve.

"What in the hell are those!?" I asked him as he drew his sword.

"Naraku's poisonous wasp. They're here to take you." Sesshomaru said and my eyes widen.

How could Naraku know I was here? How did he even know who I was?

"How is it possible for him to know?" I asked Sesshomaru, while he slashed some of the wasps with his sword.

"I do not know. Have you told anyone your name, or who your father is?" Sesshomaru asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yes, the wolves and the people in the village knows my name. But that was before I knew my father made the deal with Naraku." I told him.

I'm sure Koga wouldn't tell Naraku. He seemed like he was good. Could Okimi or someone else in that village tell Naraku about me? Why though? Naraku must have asked them about me or over heard someone mentioning my name. I'm only guessing on how Naraku could find out. There could be some other reason that he knew.

My eyes widen when a wasp flew straight at me while Sesshomaru melted a few with his nails. I closed my eyes tightly and tightened up waiting for them to attack me, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that they had stopped and began to fly away.

"What the..." I began, but stopped when I saw something coming our way at a fast speed.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of me with his sword drawn as a dust cloud surrounded us. I coughed and closed my eyes as dirt flew around us. Before I could even register what was happening I felt arms wrap around me and then nothing.

I open my eyes to see that I was being carried by someone, I didn't know. I could feel my heart beating quickly in my chest with fear.

"You're awake good." a rough deep voice said and the person, no demon that was carrying me stopped running.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"To the shrine of course. Naraku wants your youki, and to kill you." the demon said.

"Why does he want to kill me? I've done nothing to him!" I told him and the demon only chuckled, "Why are you even following Naraku's orders? I'm sure a strong and fearful demon like your self wouldn't follow such a weak demon like him."

The demon stopped for a moment and scratched his head for a moment.

"Strong and fearful? You really think I am?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I think Sesshomaru was even scared and he's hard to scare!" I told him.

"Well then I'll just let you go. I don't need that jewel shard anyways, since you think I'm scary and strong." he said setting me down on the ground and ran off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

I shook my head at the dumb demon. He was easy to trick, but now I was all alone in the middle of an unknown area. I began to walk the way that the demon had been running. Hoping that Sesshomaru was searching for me. I walked for a few minutes until I gave up and sat under a tree watching the sun set.

"I hope they can find me." I muttered as I closed my eyes.

I was awoken the next day by a loud clashing of metal against metal. I opened my eyes and stood up. I walked over to where the sound was coming from. My eyes went wide when I saw two men fighting against each other with swords.

I let out a gasp catching the two men attention. I gulped and began to run from them.

"Wait miss!" one of them shouted at me.

"We're not going to hurt you!" the other shouted as I kept running from them.

I ran into a forest and glanced back to see that the two men had stopped. I stopped and hid behind a tree.

"Takuma, you can't go in there! The demon doll maker will get you." a man said.

"But we have to find that woman or she will be killed by that demon, Aida!" Takuma shouted at the other man.

"She ran off, we couldn't stop her." Aida said, "Now lets go back so we can practice some more."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope she doesn't die a painful death like the others." Takuma said and I saw the two men walk away.

I was about to walk away from that tree and out of that forest when I felt something wrap around my ankles. I let out a scream and was soon dragged off through the forest. I clawed at the ground and tried to hold on to tree roots that stuck out of the ground, but what ever had a hold of my ankles kept pulling until I let go.

As I was being dragged away I noticed some skeletons hanging from trees as I got deeper in. I gulped and hoped I wouldn't turn out like them. When the thing finally let go of my ankles I was in front of a mansion of some sorts. I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked down and noticed that my clothes were ruin. Great this was my favorite shirt!

The front door to the manor opened up and an old man came out.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Erm, K-Kaori." I told him nervously.

"What are you doing in this forest? It's dangerous you know." he said.

"I was dragged here by some thing." I told him.

"I see, why don't you come in and change out of those dirty strange clothes. I think I have some of my wife's old kimonos that would fit you." he said and I walked into the mansion with the old man following behind me.

The place was beautiful and was spotless it surprised me that it was hidden deep in a forest like this one.

"This way." the old man said leading me down a corridor, "It's been a while since someone has come into this forest. The village close by thinks it is haunted by an old demon who makes people who travel through the forest into dolls. It's only a story to make the young children to not sneak off in here, but I'm afraid some of the adults still believe in the tale."

I kept quiet as the old man spoke about the village, until we reached a room.

"You can change in here. My wife kimonos should be in that closet." the old man said as I walked into the room.

He closed the door and I walked over to the closet. I looked at all the silky colorful kimonos hanging. I looked through them and found a less expensive looking and easier to walk with kimono and put that on. I walked out of the room and followed the wonderful scent of cooked food. My mouth watered at the thought of eating a meal that didn't consist of mushrooms, berries, or small rodents.

"I see you found one to your liking." the old man said with a smile on his face as I walked into a giant dining hall with black square table.

"Yes, thank you for the clothes." I told him.

"You are welcome, please sit down and eat. You must be starving." the old man said and I nodded my head sitting down at the table.

"Thank you again." I told him as I filled my plate with food.

"You have quite the appetite it seems." he chuckled as I began to eat, "Yes eat as much as you like."

I stopped eating and looked at him. He had a creepy grin on his face. I stood up and was about to run, but I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I took a step away from the table and fell.

"Don't move, you'll damage the skin." the old man said as my eyes began to get heavy.

I tried to fight the sleep that falling onto me.

"P-Please l-let me g-go." I said and darkness covered my vision.

Find me Sesshomaru, please find me! I thought as I fell into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

**Chapter 10, can't believe we reached it already. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A lot happens! :)**

* * *

I felt like I was falling through darkness. I had no clue as to where I was, or the time. Was I even alive?

"You're going to make such a pretty doll." I heard the old man hiss as I felt a hand move some hair from my face.

I was alive still, but for how long? I forced my eyes opened and took in the sight. I was in a room, I glanced to the left and saw about five women sitting, or standing in different poses. They seemed real, but weren't moving. Were they victims of the doll maker?

"Ah! You're awake! I was hoping you would, before I start." he chuckled and I looked at the old man.

"W-why are you doing this?" I asked him a croaky voice.

"Because I'm all alone." he said, "And you'll make a nice addition to the family."

"Y-You're sick." I spat at him.

"Tsk, tsk, don't say such things." he said and my eyes went wide when I saw him bring out a knife.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. I felt straps over my ankles and wrist. I also noticed that couldn't move my fingers, toes, or neck. The only this I could is my head, eyes and mouth.

"What did you do to me?" I asked him.

"Just a little spell I know. I don't want you to move while I'm cutting and damage your skin." he said.

"Please just let go!" I told him as tears came to my eyes.

The old man chuckled and loward his knife to where my heart was. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come, but instead of pain, and then nothing, a loud crashing could be heard from outside the doll makers home.

I opened my eyes when I heard the clank of the knife being placed on a wooden table.

"What is going on?" the old man muttered as he rushed over to a window.

He pushed a piece of cloth that was covering it back to reveal trees falling or melting. Melting trees? Could it be Sesshomaru?

I felt my heart beat rise as I thought about the dog demon coming to save me.

"You're in for it now old man." I said, "No one gets on Sesshomaru's bad side and survive!"

The old man turned from the window and glared at me. He walked over to where I was and grabbed the knife.

"If I'm going to die soon, I will make you my last doll, if it's the last thing I do!" he shouted and brought the knife down on my heart.

I let out a gasp as I felt the sharp pain of the blade and then I felt numb. My vision began to become blurry and everything I heard was becoming muffled as I fought for consciousness. I didn't want to die like this! What will Rin do once she learns I'm dead?

"Hehe! You're to late, I killed the woman!" I heard the old man shout and then a swish of blade.

"S-Sesshomaru you c-came." I muttered as I fell into complete darkness.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Sesshomaru looked down at the dead girl that he had promised to protect. He moved his hand to where the knife lead in her chest. He grabbed the hilt and pulled it out, dropping it to the floor.

He grabbed his sword, tenseiga, while looking at the dead girl that laid on a table with only a thin white kimono on. Sesshomaru felt something in his heart that pained him seeing the girl dead like that. With a quickly swing of his sword killing the demons from hell that was ready to take Kaori into the pit.

Sesshomaru cut the restraint on her ankles and wrists, before placing an outer piece of the kimono over her body. He picked her up and held her like a child in his arm. It was a good thing he had his demon strength or it would had been a problem for him to carry her like that.

Once he was sure that she wouldn't fall, he carried her out of the doll makers home, and floated away on his cloud.

**~Kaori P.O.V~**

Darkness, why is it always darkness that I'm floating through? Why not fields of flowers or the sky? It would be a much prettier site than this void of nothing!

I wonder what will happen now? I'm dead so I won't be able to get my youki and become a full blooded demon or find my father and tell him about Mama. I won't be able to see Rin and her happy face again or pick on that Imp Jaken.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I thought about Kagome and all the other people I have met in my life. I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't really care about my death, he might even be glad that he doesn't have to watch me anymore and be a burden. Maybe it was a good thing I was dead.

"Why are you crying?" I heard Sesshomaru ask.

Okay it has to be some kind of mind trick or something. I didn't hear him ask that, it was just my imagination. I'm dead! He's alive.

"Human, did you hear me?" I heard him say.

"I'm dead." I said.

"You are alive. I brought you back, now open your eyes." he said.

Open my eyes? They were already open! And what did he mean he brought me back!? That's when I remembered. He had brought Rin back from the dead, so that means he must have down the same to me. With that thought I opened my eyes and let out a small scream from the bright morning sky.

"Gah! You should have warned me it was bright out!" I shouted as I covered my eyes.

I thought I heard him chuckle, but I ignored it, as I slowly un-covered my eyes to let the adjust to it.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"Four days." he said, "We are almost to the shrine."

I've been unconscious for four days? Was that normal when you brought someone back from the dead?

"Is it normal to be unconscious for that many days when you bring someone back?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, but you a had curse place on you. It made you sleep, but it has warn off." he said and I nodded my head.

"Thank you for bringing me back to life, Sesshomaru. I am in your debt for life." I told him.

He gave me life, and so I owe him now, until I die or he tells me to leave. I guess Jaken's going to get use to me being around now.

"Hn, you do not need too." he said and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What? But you saved my life. How will I repay you?" I asked him.

"Enough of this subject." he said and I nodded my head looking down at the ground.

I noticed a tall dark building in the distance.

"Is that the shrine?" I asked him.

"Yes, we should reach by noon." he said and I nodded my head and glanced around wondering about Rin, A-Un and Jaken now. Where were they?

"Where's the others?" I asked him.

"They are hidden, I could not bring them. It is dangerous." Sesshomaru said.

"But wouldn't they be in danger without you around?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Jaken and A-Un will protect Rin. Do not worry." he said and I nodded my head.

I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the fluffy thing that I had been laying on. Wait fluffy thing? That's when I noticed Sesshomaru wasn't wearing that boa thing on his shoulder. I peeked my eyes opened to see that I was laying on it. It was really soft.

When we got to shrine, Sesshomaru woke me and I sat up to see that I was on the ground now. I stood and almost fell because my legs felt like lead. I was caught by Sesshomaru and blushed looking up at him.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered and looked down as he let go.

I shook my legs and took a few steps until I was walking normal. I turned around to see Sesshomaru placing the fluffy boa on his shoulder, but having difficulty.

"Need help?" I asked him.

"Hn," was he said and handed me the fluffy boa.

I had a bit of trouble holding the giant thing and spat some of the fur out of my mouth as I placed it on his shoulder. Of I had him bent down a bit, since he was taller than me.

"There, all done." I told him with a smile on my face as I looked up at him.

"Who goes there!?" A man shouted and Sesshomaru pushed me behind him and pulled out his sword.

"W-Wait, Sesshomaru, we shouldn't resort to violence unless it is necessary!" I told him grabbing his armless sleeve.

Sesshomaru looked down at me and put his sword away. I walked around him and looked at the man who had shouted.

"I am Kaori, daughter of Kashikoi and Tomoko Kariuki. I am here to take back my youki." I told him.

The man looked at me with wide eyes for a moment, before nodding his head.

"This way, Lady Kaori." he said bowing, before walking into the shrine.

I began to walk to the shrine, but stopped and turned to Sesshomaru who was turning to walk away.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him.

"I have paid my debt to you for saving Rin. You have your youki now." he said and I frowned.

"No I don't. I'm still human." I told him, "Please come with me. I-I don't want to go alone."

I looked down at my feet blushing.

"Okay." he said and I looked up at him as he walked towards the shrine.

I followed him quickly until we reached a room where the man stood by a large black wooden box that was wrapped with sacred beads and a white orchid on top. I felt a strange and strong pull to it.

"This, Lady Kaori, is where your youki has been sealed for the last two hundred years. Is your Mother here?" he asked and I frowned.

"She has passed on due to a mysterious illness." I told him.

"I see." he said, "There was a chance of taking her youki and sealing would cause her to die from her age. How long did she last?"

So it wasn't a mysterious illness, but age. She died of old age.

"Two hundred, but in the world we were sent too, sixteen years." I told him and he nodded his head.

"I am sorry for you lost, Lord Kashikoi will be devastated learning about the death of his wife, but will be happy to have you back." he said, "Now please, Lady Kaori, step forward to claim your youki."

I looked over at Sesshomaru, before taking a few steps forward to the box. I stopped and the man began to un-wrap the beads from around the box. With the beads gone, he opened it and bright shining light covered the room. I closed my eyes tightly and felt something surrounded me.

At first I barely felt it, but soon I felt like I was burning up. I felt myself beating like a heart. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands to see my nails growing. I noticed my hair was growing quickly also. When the light faded I looked at the man, who was bowing his head.

"Lady Kaori, you are once again a full blooded demon." he said and I looked over at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be shock.

I blinked and looked down feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Give me a mirror." I told the man, who nodded his head and ran off to get a mirror.

"Have I changed any?" I asked Sesshomaru who nodded his head.

"How bad do I look?" I asked him chuckling nervously.

"Not bad." he said and the man return to the room with a round mirror.

He held it up and I let out a gasp seeing my face. I had the same features and everything, besides the pointy ears, small fangs, purple crescent moon on my forehead and one lighting like red streak on both of my cheeks. My hair had grown very long also.

"My hair it's so long." I said picking up a strand of it.

"Yes, it grew because your youki has been in slumber for two hundred years, my lady." the man said bowing his head.

"Hm, I need to cut it, or it'll get in the way of finding my father." I muttered.

"My Lady, I must tell, your father is on his way here. I had one of the monks here send word to him. He should be here in a few days." the man said and I nodded my head.

"Thank you, I must speak with Sesshomaru alone for a moment." I told the man, who nodded his head and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I turned to Sesshomaru and bit my bottom lip looking at him.

"Well I'm a demon now." I told him, "You'll be leaving then?"

"Yes, but I do not think it is wise for you to meet your father yet." Sesshomaru said and I gave him a confused look, "Your father is still being used by Naraku. I tracked the demon who had captured you. He informed me that Naraku plans to kill you and take your youki for himself. "

"I see, so what do I do?" I asked him, "I'm not use to this place yet to travel on my own."

"Hn, we should be going." Sesshomaru said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him.

I frowned though when he pulled out his sword. I gulped when he walked over to him.

"Hold still." he said as he walked behind me.

I stayed still when I felt him grab my hair and gently moved his sword along my hair cutting it.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said and to the door.

I followed Sesshomaru out of the shrine, but stopped when that man called to me.

"Lady Kaori! Wait, there is something you must see." the man said and I looked at an annoyed looking Sesshomaru.

"Um, okay." I said and we followed the man to another room.

"Lady Kaori, before you and your mother left for the other world, she had left a sword here. She called it Batorukurassha." the man said, "Seeing that she has passed on it now belongs to you."

"T-thank you." I said taking the sword from him, "I'll take good care of it."

"Yes, my lady." he said bowing his head, "Should I show you to your sleeping corridor?"

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru said and I nodded my head.

"Erm something important actually popped up." I told him, "Bye!"

I followed Sesshomaru out of the shrine. I blushed a bit when he wrapped an arm around my waist as a cloud formed around us.

"So what now?" I asked Sesshomaru as we flew through the sky.

"We find Naraku and defeat him." Sesshomaru said and I nodded my head, "After you have trained."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. Exciting things should be happening soon. ****Also I started a literature rp site called Ravenstone Academy for Proboards. If you're interested in it, just look at the bottom of this chapter for more information.**

* * *

After a three days of traveling, we had finally reached where Jaken, Rin and A-Un had been staying. They were safe and sound. I was happy and hugged a surprised Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have returned!" Jaken cried out and ran to Sesshomaru who stepped on the imp, "Why? Lord Sesshomaru!"

I rolled my eyes and let go of the child.

"Quit whining, Jaken. It's only been a few days." I told the imp, who turned around angry.

"Shut it you stupid huma- You're not a human anymore." Jaken said.

"Yes, we have retrieved my youki." I told him.

"Really!?" Rin asked excitedly and I nodded looking down at the little girl.

"Mm-hm." I said and then glared at the imp, when he asked why I was still with them then.

"Because I said so." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out his sword, "Draw your sword, Kaori. We will train now."

I blinked before grabbing my mother's sword. We just got back though?

**~A month later~**

"Again!" Sesshomaru shouted at me for the hundredth time as I swung my mother's sword at him.

He quickly dodged it and I let out a growl as I jumped at him.

It has been a month since I had gotten my youki back. Nothing strange or eventful has been going on. Except for the parts where I find new abilities that I'm able to do. Poisonous claws, very good sense of smell, agility, speed and I can now sense when a demon is close by.

"You let your anger get to you." he said and knocked me down to the ground with his sword at my throat, "If we were really fighting, you would be dead in seconds. Keep your emotions out of battle."

"S-Sorry." I muttered sitting up, "It's just we've been training for a month now, and I'm still not good."

I stood up and dusted myself off.

"I'm hungry." Rin said all of a sudden as she sat on A-Un with Jaken next to her.

"Jaken get a fire ready." I told the imp as I walked over to a stream.

"Why do I have to do it?" he muttered and I glared at him.

"Please." I said and bent down.

I tried to snatch a fish, but failed the first ten times. On the eleventh try I finally caught one. I walked over to the fire and placed the fish onto a stick and handed it to Rin.

"Thank you, Kaori!" she said smiling wide.

"You're welcome." I told her smiling also.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru said and I looked over at him.

I let out a sigh. He doesn't know when to take a break. We've been training for days hardly taking a break.

"Can't we take a break?" I asked him.

"No, if you want to get better at fighting, you won't take breaks." he said and I nodded my head grabbing Mama's sword.

I tightened my grip around it and jumped at Sesshomaru. Our swords connected and I kicked him in the side making him jump back. I took that as a chance to throw a dagger at him that I kept hidden in my kimono top.

Sesshomaru caught it and tossed the dagger back at me. It hit me in the shoulder and I let out a hiss of pain tossing the dagger to the ground, as I ran at him. I punched at him and he caught it, tossing me to the ground. He jumped up and landed in front of me placing his sword to my back.

"You died again." he said and I let out a sigh.

It always ends up with me dying. I can never win in a battle with Sesshomaru he's too good of a fighter.  
"Okay, you win again." I muttered crossing my arms, "I'll never be able to beat you, why can't I fight a weaker demon? You're too strong, Sesshomaru!"

"A weaker demon?" he questioned and I nodded my head.

"To see if I can actually fight." I told him, "You know like a troll or ogre maybe."

"I see." he said, "I'll be back."

Sesshomaru floated away and I let out a sigh sitting next to Rin who ate her fish in silence. Time went by slowly as I played with Rin's hair out of boredom.

"Ow! Your nails are so sharp." she said after accidentally poking her.

"Sorry, I'm still not use to them." I told her as I felt the ground tremble.

I stood up and grabbed my sword as Rin stood behind me. I could sense something big coming our way.

"What is that thing!?" I shouted to Jaken when I saw a tall giant black figure.

"I-It's a troll!" Jaken shouted and hid behind me.

"T-that's a troll!? It's huge!" I shouted.

I always pictured a troll to be like one of those creepy dolls with the large colorful hair, not this giant thing!

"Fight it." Sesshomaru said appearing next to me.

"W-What? Are you insane!? That thing will kill me!" I shouted at him and jumped out of the way holding Rin when the troll tossed a tree at us.

"Ah!" I heard Jaken scream and looked down at my pants to see Jaken holding onto it for dear life.

I landed next to A-Un and placed Rin onto the dragon. Jaken jumped onto it's back and the two headed dragon flew to safety. I dodged another tree and ran at the troll. I swiped my sword at it's foot, while shouting battle crusher.

A large blue lights came from the sword hitting the troll into the foot. The troll let out a scream and swiped at me. It's giant hand hit me causing me to fly into a tree. It took me a moment to get up and by then the troll struck again.

I let out a scream as I flew into another tree. I got up and swiped my sword at it in anger, which caused me to get tossed.

"You're so dead!" I shouted at the creature.

I stood up and ran at the thing. I jumped on to it's hand and cut it off with my sword. I jumped off it's arm as it swung it around screaming in pain. I felt bad for it, but it was trying to kill me and I had to get stronger, so I can finally re-connect with my father.

I ran at the troll and jumped onto it's knee. I quickly ran up it's chest and struck it in the head killing it. The troll fell to the ground as I jumped to the ground.

"So how was that?" I asked Sesshomaru as he stood next to me.

"Inuyasha could fight better than you." he said and I glared at him.

"Inuyasha has been fighting longer than me! I've only been learning for a month. Cut me some slack!" I told him crossing my arms.

"Hn, you have strange words." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"And you dress weird." I said.

"I do not." he said and I looked at him, "You are the one who dresses weird."

"Because wearing a kimono and traveling around fighting is hard for me. I don't see how everyone can do it." I said, "Anyway, how can that thing be a troll!? It's more like a giant!"

"It is a troll." he told me, "You have to practice some more. It may take years for you to be battle ready."

Years!? It'll take years for me to be able to fight? I defeated that troll though! I can fight.

"I can fight though." I told him, "I defeated that troll."

"You might had defeated it, but that doesn't mean you are ready for battle." he told me, "Tomorrow at dawn we leave."

"To where?" I asked him.

"Your father is on our trail." he said and walked over to a tree.

He was trying to find me, but he couldn't. Not now at least. But if he does find us that means, Naraku will find us. I couldn't let that happen, because he'll kill everyone here. I was putting everyone here in danger.

That night I decided to run away. I couldn't let let them be in danger because of me. So I grabbed my backpack and took off running. However I was soon pinned to a tree by Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking down at me.

"I have to leave. I'm putting everyone in danger." I told him.

"You are not. We are safe." he told me.

"But if my father finds us, that means Naraku will too. I can't put yours, Rin's and Jaken's life in danger. You all have helped me so much. Jaken not so much, but still." I told him.

"I can handle Naraku, Kaori." he said and moved a strand of my hair away from my face, "Do not worry."

I nodded my head and blushed when I noticed how close we were. I guess Sesshomaru noticed also, because he took a step back.

"Will you run away again?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I just hope you're right about being able to handle Naraku." I told him and made my way back to the camp site.

"Wait." he said and I stopped.

I turned around and looked at him confused.

"Yes?" I asked him, he stayed quiet for a moment thinking.

"...Wake Jaken and tell him, we're leaving." Sesshomaru said and I let out a sigh nodding my head.

Something told me that wasn't what he was wanting to say, but what ever it was. I'll find out, maybe. I walked back to camp, kicked the toad and told him we were leaving. I then got on A-Un with a sleeping Rin. I held on to her as she slept peacefully.

When Sesshomaru made it to the camp we left.

Day light came over the mountains as we few for a few hours. Rin had awoken and complained about needing to use the restroom. In which we landed by an old looking hut.

"Make it quick, girl!" Jaken huffed as she got off the dragon.

"Shut up, Jaken. Don't rush her." I told the imp as I got off of the dragon.

"Where are you off too?" Jaken asked me.

"To that hut. See if I can find something there." I told him and walked through some bushes.

The hut wasn't too far away from where we had landed. I could still hear the imp complaining as I walked to the front door. I opened it and let out a scream seeing a skeleton. I jumped back and muttered a curse panting from fright.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked appearing out of no where.

I jumped again and fell to my bottom.

"I got scared by some skeleton in that hut. Sorry about screaming." I told him standing up.

"Hn, you still amaze me." he muttered and I looked at him furrowing my eyebrows.

"Hm?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he said and his eyes immediately went to the hut. I could hear something in there moving.

Sesshomaru held his hand up to tell me to stay where I was as he walked over to the hut. I had my hand on my sword, just in case something bad might appear out of there. Sesshomaru walked into the small hut and I heard something smash.

Soon something small ran out of the hut. I quickly caught it and saw that it was a small young boy. He was no older than six. Sesshomaru walked out of the hut with an angry look on his face.

"Demons! Help!" the boy screamed as he thrashed around.

I rolled my eyes at the boy.

"You're in the middle of no where. Who can help you?" I asked him and he screamed louder, "Relax, kid! We aren't going to kill you!"

The boy looked at me with tears in his dark brown eyes.

"Please don't eat me. I-I don't want to die." he cried and I frowned.

"Don't listen to him. He's nothing, but a common squirrel demon." Sesshomaru said and I looked up at him, "They like to play tricks on travelers, much like foxes. However they aren't kind like foxes."

"You mean he's not human?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Wow, you're a stupid demon. I thought you dogs were suppose to be the best." the kid laughed, "My old man was wrong this whole time."

"Why you little brat!? I'm not stupid." I growled and punched him in the head.

"Ow!" he cried, "Don't touch me you stupid mutt!"

"I'm not a mutt." I said pinching his cheeks, "I should let Sesshomaru take a hold of you. You'll be begging for death."

"I'm not afraid of your mate! My father is the biggest and meanest demon in this forest!" he shouted.

Mate? What did he mean by that?

"Mate?" I muttered and the boy laughed.

"Nothing for you to worry about at the moment." Sesshomaru said quickly, "Who is your father?"

"Why should I tell you?" the boy asked him and then bit my hand.

I let out a gasp letting him go. He dropped to the ground and ran off. We were about to go after him, when we heard a scream.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help!" Jaken screamed.

"Kaori! Lord Sesshomaru! Ahhhhh!" Rin screamed.

I took off running to the sound with Sesshomaru next to me. We ran out of the bushes to find that Rin and Jaken was gone. A-Un however was tied up around both of his snouts, legs and his heads were tied together. He couldn't move or do anything.

I quickly went over to the two headed dragon and freed him from the ropes around him.

"Where are they?" I asked Sesshomaru as I looked around.

"I do not know. There are so many scents." he said and I let out a growl.

"We have to find them before they're dead." I said, "I shouldn't have went to that hut. It's all my fault."

Tears came to my eyes as I began to worry about Rin. What had taken her? Will we be able to find her? If so will we before she's killed? I hope Jaken will protect her.

"Kaori, calm down." Sesshomaru said, "We will find them."

I looked at Sesshomaru and nodded my head as he walked over to A-Un.

"Which way did they go?" he asked the dragon.

A-Un turned both his head to the left. Sesshomaru nodded his head and took off running that direction. I followed Sesshomaru.

"Go back to A-Un." Sesshomaru told me as we ran.

"No, I won't let you go alone." I told him, "It was my fault that they were captured."

"It is not." he told me, "It is mine. I should have paid closer attention to our surroundings."

I was about to disagree when I sensed something strange. It was far away, but I could still sense it.

"It's a scared jewel shard." Sesshomaru said.

"The ones Inuyasha and Kagome are looking for?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

Did one of the squirrel demons have it? Could it be that boy's father? He did say he was the strongest in the forest. Who ever had it, we were about to find out and make them pay for taking Rin and Jaken.

* * *

**Some information about my little site that I have made. It's two month old.**

Easy Application, fast sorting, 2 month old, haunted boarding school for troubled students. Word Count 100. Need students and in most need of school staff! The people on the site are nice and friendly.

**The Plot:** Hidden from the world is an academy for students who have trouble lives. At the academy the students will be taken care of and will be taught the basic stuff of school. Reading, Spelling, Math, History, Science, Fine Arts and Physical Education. They will also have a choice in choosing two electives to take.

**The Students We Take...**

Now here at Ravenstone Academy we do not take the criminals, or the mentally unstable. We take the ones who have been neglected, abandoned, the hurt, the scared, children who want a better life, or ones that the state is giving them.

**Everything May Seem like a Dream, but it's Not...**

The Academy may seem like a dream place to some students, but deep in it's wall is nothing more than a nightmare. The Academy was once an old mansion to the family known as the Ravenstonse. Alfred Ravenstone, the man who had built the academy in the late 1800's, was known to bring travelers who needed a place to sleep into his home. It has been said that no one had ever seen anyone leave that place once stepping inside. But you may see them wondering the grounds or the halls.

It has been reported that over the years that spirits of the people who have died at Ravenstone can be seen wondering around.

**The History is in the Past?**

Ravenstone Academy has been many things in it's many years. It was once a mansion for a very rich family, who murdered travelers for their money and items. It was said that they had once killed a traveling psychic. She had placed a cursed on the mansion stating that the spirits that die here will not be at rest, but to roam the halls and grounds of the mansion, until their story is told.

**Will you be the one to find out their story and set them free?**

Ravenstone was turned into a hospital after Mr. Ravenstone and his wife died of unknown causes. While as a hospital, many people had died. Of diseases, gun shot wounds, accidents, and unknown causes. Could it be the ghosts of Ravenstones causing people deaths by unknown causes? When the hospital shut down in 1930, Ravenstone was left alone, until 1940 where it was turned into a nursing home for old people. It had shut down in 2000 and has been closed ever since, until the Headmistress had founded the school.

Ravenstone Academy is a haunted boarding school for students who have had a hard life. The school it self (In site time) has been opened for six months so far. It is based in a fictional town called Burrows End, T.N.

**ravenstoneacademy ****[delete this and the space] .proboards [delete this and the space] . ****[delete this and the space]** com

**If the link doesn't work, just go to google and type Ravenstone Academy Proboards. Should be the first site on there. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. ;)**

* * *

Sesshomaru and I jumped out from behind the bushes to see Rin laying unconscious with Jaken in front of her with his staff raised at them protecting the girl.

"Get back! You have no idea who you are messing with!" Jaken shouted at the squirrel demons that were trying to get to Rin.

"Give us the human demon! Our master is hungry!" one of the squirrels shouted.

"Who is your master?" Sesshomaru asked walking over to the small demons.

They turned quickly to us looking both scared and angry.

"Master Sesshomaru! You came for me!" Jaken cried.

"And Rin." I told him as I was about to make my way over to the imp, but Sesshomaru stopped me.

"Why should we tell you?" one of them asked.

"Don't you know who you are speaking to?" Jaken shouted at them.

"No, and we don't care." they told him and stomping could be heard.

I looked behind Jaken to see something move through the forest. I jumped quickly to where Rin and Jaken as. I grabbed around my waist by a giant furry hand. It raised me up into the air and squeezed me tightly.

"Who dares disturb my meal?" a growl came from the beast that held me.

"Let me go!" I growled at him.

"Hmp, a weak demon like you shouldn't be making demands." he growled and squeezed me again.

I let out a gasp and bit into his hand. The demon let out a roar and tossed me to the ground. I rolled over and pushed myself up. I looked over at Sesshomaru to see him fighting off many of the squirrel demons trying to get Rin.

"How about we trade spots?" I asked Sesshomaru pulling out my sword quickly blocking one of the demons attack.

"No, you're training." he said and I let out a growl jumping away from another of his attacks.

"Bastard." I shouted at him and was hit by the demon.

I flew into a tree and fell onto my bottom. I let out a groan as my vision began to blur. I must not fall into unconsciousness, I have to keep Rin safe. I have too.

I pushed myself up and shook my head. I looked over at the squirrel demon, who was making his way over to Sesshomaru and Rin. I knew Sesshomaru could easily defeat this demon, but he said I was training, so that meant I had to defeat this demon, not him.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" I shouted at the demon as I picked up my sword.

"Hehehe, I wouldn't mind eating a demon like you." he chuckled looking over at me, "After I'm finish with you, I can eat the girl and those other two demons."

I tightened my grip on the sword and jumped at the demon with my sword raised high.

"Battle crusher!" I shouted bringing my sword down to his head.

Before my sword could reach his head, he had caught it with both of his hands and tossed me to the ground. I let out a small gasp as my breath was knocked out of me. The demon made his way over to me, and I was about to get up, when he grabbed me.

"No, no, no." he said, "I'm tired of playing."

He opened his mouth and raised me up to his mouth. I could smell his stinky breath as I was inches from his mouth. But I was soon falling to the ground with his hand still holding me. As I fell I could Sesshomaru quickly defeating the squirrel demon.

"Must I save you all the time?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk on his face and I blushed looking away from him as I sat on the hand.

"One day you won't have too." I muttered and felt his hand wrapped around my own.

I looked up at him as he pulled me up to my feet.

"Perhaps, one day." he said and let go of my hand.

"Are you saying I won't ever be able to win in a battle?" I asked him.

"No, you did defeat a troll after all." Sesshomaru said and walked over to the dead demon.

He shoved his hand into the demon's chest and pulled it back out holding a tiny shard. He tossed it away and walked over to Rin and Jaken. I walked over to them ignoring the scared squirrel demons.

"Was that the shard?" I asked him as he picked up Rin.

He nodded his head as something jumped from a tree throwing a walnut at his head.

I turned around quickly to see the little squirrel demon from earlier.

"You killed my father!" the little demon shouted at him, "I hate you!"

Sesshomaru turned to the squirrel.

"Do that again and I will kill you." Sesshomaru told him.

"I'm not afraid of you!" he shouted and threw another nut at him.

It would have hit Sesshomaru in the face if I hadn't caught it. I dropped the nut and looked at the kid.

"I know how it may seem that Sesshomaru is the bad guy for killing your father, but he had a reason." I told him.

"And what reason is that? Protecting his dumb mate?" the kid asked as tears were in his eyes.

There was that word again. What did it mean?

"Yes." Sesshomaru said and turned around, "We are leaving Kaori."

I nodded my head and followed Sesshomaru, with Jaken tailing him like a duckling.

"What does mate mean, Sesshomaru?" I asked him as we walked back to A-Un.

"I do not have time to explain. Some other time, perhaps." he said and I looked at Jaken.

"Could you tell me?" I asked the imp.

"Of cour-" Jaken began, but stopped when Sesshomaru gave him a look, "N-No, I don't have time to answer your dumb questions."

I glared at the two and crossed my arms.

"I don't see why you two won't answer my question. It can't be that bad." I huffed as we made it to A-Un.

"Stupid girl." I heard Jaken muttered and I picked the imp by his cheeks pinching them.

"What was that toad?" I asked him.

"Put him down, Kaori." Sesshomaru said and I dropped the imp.

I looked over at Sesshomaru who had placed Rin on A-Un.

"Will she be okay?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yes, she was knocked unconscious by those squirrels." he said and I got onto A-Un with Jaken behind me.

We were soon off again. I wonder what will happen next?

After that day we hadn't had much trouble with other demons. Unless Sesshomaru wanted me to train with fighting one. We hadn't seen or sensed any jewel shard. I should had kept that one we had found, for Kagome.

But I would I ever see her again? I'm sure I would. After all she was with Sesshomaru's brother. I'm sure we would run into them. Hopefully, I was missing my friend and I wonder what was going on in her time. Did anyone care that I was gone?

What did everyone think of me that I wasn't there anymore? What about Mama's body!? Oh no! I forgot all about that! Did they have a funeral? Or did they just burn her body and got rid of her ashes?

It's been what, a month and a half since I've been here? Wow, time had gone by fast.

"Kaori? You okay?" Rin asked as we road A-Un as he walked a path.

"Yeah, I was just wondering about my old home." I told her frowning.

"Don't be sad, Kaori." Rin said grabbing my hand and I gave her a small smile.

"I'm not." I lied, "I was only thinking about what was going on there."

"Oh, maybe you can go back one day to visit! If you do can I come? I would love to see it!" Rin said with an excited smile on her face.

"I don't know, Rin. Maybe." I told her and patted the kid on the head.

"You miss your home?" Sesshomaru asked when we had made camp hours later.

I looked at him as we sat in camp while Rin and Jaken slept.

"A little. I'm curious about my mother's remains." I told him, "I left before I could give her proper burial. Her body must have been burnt, because I was here."

I hugged my knees and stared at the fire.

"I also wonder how everyone that I knew there are doing." I told him.

"You can go back for a while." Sesshomaru said and I stared at him, "It would be easier to lose your father if you weren't with us, but you can't be on your own here. You will be safe back there, won't you?"

I nodded my head. But being a demon now, wouldn't that cause a bit of trouble?

"Yes, there are no demons there. Well none that I know of." I told him and he nodded his standing up.

"We best be going then." he said and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-We're leaving now?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yes, you're father is a day away from reaching us." Sesshomaru said and I nodded my head looking down at Rin.

I smiled seeing her peaceful expression. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You better make sure Rin is safe while I'm gone. If I return and she's hurt your ass is mine." I told him seriously and he smirked a bit nodding his head.

And then we were off running in the direction to the well. It took six hours and the sun was beginning to rise up. I stood in front of the well and I looked at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for everything." I told him and hugged him quickly, "I'll come back in a week, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and I jumped into the well. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I looked up to see the dark wooden roof of the shrine. I smiled and jumped out of the well. When I reached the top I heard a scream and then a shocking feeling on my chest.

I let out a growl and ripped off the talisman that had been thrown at me. I tossed it to the ground and looked up to see Kagome's grandfather standing there with a few more talisman in his hand.

"Be gone demon!" he shouted at me and threw a couple more talisman my way.

I jumped to the side to dodge them.

"It's me! Kaori!" I shouted at him and he stopped.

"B-But how can it be that you are a demon!?" he asked me with a shock look on his face.

"Long story short, my youki was sealed away and while in the past I found it." I told him and he nodded his head.

"I see well then, welcome back. Kagome returned yesterday afternoon." he said and I nodded my head leaving the shrine.

I walked into the house and I heard three gasps. I smiled and waved at the three people.

"K-Kaori?" Kagome asked me and I nodded my head.

"I found my youki." I told her.

"Y-You're a demon!?" Sota asked me and I nodded my head, "That is so cool!"

"Welcome back, Kaori. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and I nodded my head it's been a while since I ate.

"Thank you." I told her as we walked into the dinning room.

"What are you doing back here Kaori?" Kagome asked me as I waited for my food.

"There's some trouble with my father. He's being used by Naraku, so I'm still traveling with him, until Naraku is defeated." I told her and she seemed shock by this.

"You mean Sesshomaru is actually letting you stay with them?" Kagome asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes." I told her as her mom came with some food, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kaori. Oh, I hope it's okay that I had arranged your mother's funeral while you were away." she said and I smiled with tears coming to my eyes.

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much!" I told her, "I was afraid that she hadn't had a funeral."

"It's all right, Kaori. She had been my friend." she said and walked out of the room leaving Kagome and I in the room.

I asked Kagome about me not being here. As I ate she told me that her grandfather had been lying to the school that I had fallen into a coma because of some sickness.

"And they believed him?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Yes, so are you staying here for good?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, only a week. By then Sesshomaru should have my father off of his trail." I told her.

"I wonder why Sesshomaru is doing this for you. He usually wouldn't." Kagome said.

"Well I am a dog demon. We take care of our kind." I told her.

"But he doesn't with Inuyasha." she said.

"Well Sesshomaru said that Inuyasha doesn't count because he's a half-demon." I told her, "But I don't see why that should affect him like that. So what if he's half-human, a total jerk and an idiot. He's still half of a dog demon."

I looked over at Kagome to see her smiling at what I had said.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's just not many demons care for half-demons. They think they're weak and disgusting. It's just nice to see someone not care about that." she said.

"Mm, I don't see why half-demons should be treated like that. It's not their fault for being like that." I told her and she nodded her head.

"Do you want to take a bath? You must be filthy." Kagome said and I nodded my head.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I started the water and went to Kagome's room. I saw my suitcase that had left in my old apartment. I walked over to it and opened it to see my clothes and a few other belongings of mine. I grabbed my uniform and walked back to the bathroom.

I'm back here for a bit. Why not go to school for a bit? After taking a wonderful and relaxing bath, I got out of the tub and dried off. I got dress and brushed my hair. I frowned seeing my demon markings. How will I hide those?

I looked down at the sink counter and found some make up. I smiled and placed some foundation over my markings. I looked over my work and when I was satisfied with it, I walked down to the living room, to see Kagome placing her homework into her pack.

"Why are you in your uniform?" she asked me.

"I figured since I'm back for a while I can go to school." I told her, "My markings are hidden and everything!"

"Yes, but your ear's they're pointy and sticking out of your hair a bit." she said and I raised my hands up to my ears touching them.

"Hm, I could probably hide them." I muttered.

"I know just the thing!" Mrs. Higurashi said walking into the room with some black ribbon in her hands.

She tied one bow on each side of my head above the ears to hide them.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Higurashi." I told her.

"You're welcome Kaori." she said smiling, "Have a good day at school."

I nodded my head and followed Kagome to the entrance. I put my shoes on and was given some lunch that Mrs. Higurashi had packed. With that we left for school.

I wonder how everything is going with Sesshomaru and the others?

**~Third P.O.V.~ Feudal Era~**

"Quit crying human." Jaken huffed at the little girl who had been crying once learning that Kaori had went home.

"B-But she's gone! And s-she didn't say good bye!" she cried.

"Hmph, good redence." Jaken said and was soon hit with a rock in the face, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive me."

"Hn, Rin please stop crying." Sesshomaru told the little girl, "She didn't have time to say good-bye."

Rin sniffed and wiped her eyes as she walked next to Sesshomaru holding onto his armless sleeve.

"And she will be back." he told her and stopped all of a sudden feeling the powerful presence of a demon.

"Rin, Jaken, get on A-Un." Sesshomaru told them as he placed his hand on his sword.

The two did as Sesshomaru had told them and A-Un flew away. A few seconds passed and the dog demon was face to face with Kashikoi Kariuki.

"Sesshomaru." he said looking at the demon.

"Kashikoi." Sesshomaru said looking at the demon.

"I heard you have my daughter. Where is she?" the demon asked him.

"I do not know anything of your daughter. Not since I was a child and she a baby." Sesshomaru told him.

"Do you play me as a fool? I can smell the scent of another dog demon. Female." he growled angrily.

"Hn, the scent came from a female dog demon, yes, but she only stayed with us for a short time. She left us." he told him.

"And where is this demon?" he asked.

"She did not tell us where she was going. She left in the middle of the night and we hadn't seen her since." Sesshomaru told him, "Now I am in no mood to continue answering your silly question. I have more important things to attend to."

"My deal with your father and mother hasn't broken yet, Sesshomaru. It is still in affect." he said and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I am aware of that. If I do find her, Kashikoi, I will protect her, even if it's from you." Sesshomaru said glaring at him, "Now get out of my way."

"Hmp, you best take care of her when you find her." he said giving Sesshomaru a look.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't? After all we are to be wed." Sesshomaru told him and floated away on his cloud.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

"Kagome!" I heard Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka shout as we walked towards the entrance of the school.

"Hey!" Kagome said turning to her friends.

I was never really friends with them, but I did hang out with them a few times when Kagome drag me along with her.

"Is that Kaori?" Eri asked her.

"Yeah! I'm all better now." I told them.

"Are you sure?" Yuka asked m and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I feel like I can live forever." I told them smiling.

In fact I could live for a very long time now.

"That's good, but shouldn't you be resting?" Ayumi asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I missed school for to long." I told them, "Well, I better get going."

I walked into the school and walked to class. I sat down and pulled out my notebook. I stared out of the window and wonder how Rin was doing. Has she eaten? Did Sesshomaru make her bathe today? I let out a sigh. I was acting like a worried mother leaving her child for the first time.

"She'll be fine." I muttered.

"Kaori!" I heard someone shout excitedly.

I was soon knocked to the ground and opened my eyes to see my friend, Mochi.

"I'm so glad you're here!" he shouted hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah, Mochi." I said, "You can let me go now."

"But I haven't seen you in forever! I tried visiting you in the hospital, but you weren't there." he said as he let me go.

I stood up and pulled him up also.

"I was staying with a distant aunt. She's a nurse so she took care of me, until I awoke. I'm staying with Kagome for awhile." I told him.

"And then what?" he asked me.

"Oh, I-I don't really know." I told him, "Probably go live with my Uncle who lives in America."

Yeah, that's a good lie! I could say I went to live with my fake Uncle in America! I guess this will be my last time here in this time. I'll miss everyone.

"Really? What about school though? And your friends?" he asked me.

"I'll go to school there, and for my friends. I don't really know. I'll miss you and everyone, but I don't really have a choice on going or not." I told him as everyone walked into the classroom.

"I see, when will you be leaving?" he asked me.

"This Sunday. I'll be leaving early in the morning." I told him and he nodded his head.

"Well let's make the most of it this week then." he said putting a cheerful smile on his face.

"Yeah, let's." I told him smiling also.

Then the teacher walked into the room. Mochi went to his seat and sat down, along with everyone. I sat down and listened to the teacher speak. Class went by quickly and when lunch came around I sat with Kagome outside.

"I forgot how boring school can be." I told her as I ate my lunch.

"Yeah, but it's still good to have an education." she said and I nodded my head.

"So, I'll be leaving for America this Sunday morning." I told her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"What about the feudal era? And being with your father?" Kagome asked me.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm going back there, Kagome." I told her, "That's just my excuse for not being here anymore. I'm staying there for good once I go back."

"I see. So, what are you going to do once you can be with your father?" she asked me.

"I'll probably stay with Sesshomaru until I die. I owe him my life. He brought me back from the dead." I told her.

"Y-You died?" she asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I was killed by a demon doll maker, but Sesshomaru showed up, killed the demon and brought me back." I told him.

"Wow, I can't believe Sesshomaru would do something like that. He seems so..." Kagome began.

"Uptight, heartless, jerk, loner, so many words to describe him." I said and ate some of my lunch, "Your mom is the best cook. I miss eating her meals."

"Yeah, so how is everything when you're with Sesshomaru and his group?" Kagome asked me.

"Wonderful. I pick on Jaken a lot. He get's so angry if I call him a toad. It's funny." I told her.

"That's the imp, right?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah. He's bossy though." I told her, "Especially when Sesshomaru puts him in charge when he leaves for a bit."

"He leaves? To where?" Kagome asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows, but he returns after a few days or so." I told her, "He's not gone for long."

"I see, so what do you want to do when we go home? This is your last week being here." she said.

"How about we get a burger? I've been dying for one lately." I told her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I've been wanting one also." Kagome said and I looked to the left quickly hearing footsteps coming our way.

"Kaori!" Mochi shouted and tripped over his feet.

I stood up from the bench and helped him up.

"You need to be more careful, Mochi." I told him and he nodded his head apologizing.

"I will! Sorry." he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out today after school. You know hang out, because Sunday is six days away!"

G-go out? Like a date? No, impossible, Mochi doesn't have those type of feelings for me! And if he did, I-I can't. It'll only give him false hope. I didn't want that to happen.

"Erm, I just made plans with Kagome." I began, but Kagome cut in.

"We can go tomorrow, Kaori. Go out with him." Kagome said smiling.

"Please!?" he said with a hopeful look on his face.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head.

"Okay." I told him and wiped my forehead due to some sweat from the sun.

"You have a tattoo!" he gasped staring at my forehead.

Dammit! I forgot all about that!

I stood up and ran quickly to the bathroom. I dug into my bag and pulled out the foundation. I covered the crescent moon and re-did the jagged strip on my cheeks. I then walked out of the bathroom and to the roof. I laid up there for a bit staring at the sky. However I was soon joined by someone I didn't expect to see.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with my brother?" Inuyasha said, "You smell different."

"I could say the same to you." I said sitting up, "And I'm a full blooded dog demon now."

"Hmp, great." he said, "So why are you here? My brother set you free or something?"

"No, I am still traveling with him." I told him, "The reason I'm hear is because I was missing home. He's letting me stay here until Sunday. I'll go back there for good."

The bell rung then signaling that lunch was over. I let out a sigh and stood up.

"It was nice chatting with you, Inuyasha, but I have to go to class now." I told him and walked into the school.

I sat in class staring out of the window thinking about Mochi. Did he like me? I couldn't think of him more than a friend. Ever since I met him in middle school. Why did he have to like me? I'm a demon!

Unknowing to me I was digging my nails into my desk. I stopped when Kagome kicked my seat. I placed my hands under my chin as I stared out the window letting out a sigh as I now thought about everyone in the past.

**~Third P.O.V~ Feudal Era~**

After Sesshomaru left Kaori's father he found A-Un who was laying in a cave while Rin and Jaken sat by a fire. He frowned seeing them. Something was missing and he knew who it was.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back! Did you defeat the demon?" Jaken asked his master who ignored the imp.

Sesshomaru sat away from the two and stared out of the cave as rain began to fall from the sky.

"I miss Kaori. I can't wait for her to come back." Rin said drawing Sesshomaru attention to the small child who played with something in her hand.

"Rin, what do you have in your hand?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Oh, it something Kaori had. I think she called it a marker. It marks things." Rin said and swiped it across Jaken's face, "See!"

Sesshomaru smiled a bit seeing the black mark across the imp's face. Jaken moved his hand on his face and examined his hand.

"Waahh! Rin!" the imp shouted angrily.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said looking at the imp, "Go wash your face."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said, "It seems that stupid girl is rubbing off on her."

Sesshomaru picked up a stone and tossed it at the back of his head.

"She is not stupid." Sesshomaru said and looked out of the cave again as the imp cried out apologizes.

**~Kaori P.O.V~**

When school was over I waited by the main gate waiting for Mochi. When he got there we left walking to the park.

"Remember when we use to come here all the time?" Mochi asked me and I nodded my head as we walked into the park.

"Yeah, we would cry until our mothers would take us." I told smiling at the memory.

"Mmhm, speaking of your mother, I'm sorry about yours. She was a good woman." Mochi said and I nodded my head.

"Yes, she was." I told him sitting down on a bench.

We stayed quiet for a bit watching two children running around. I smiled sadly as it reminded me of playing chase with Rin. Was Jaken playing with her? Would Sesshomaru if she asked him?

"I need to stop." I mutter staring at my feet now.

"Stop what?" Mochi asked and I looked at him.

"Er, nothing. It's nothing, I was just thinking about something." I told him rubbing the back of my head, "Nothing to worry about!"

"Oh, okay, so I have to tell you something." he said and I frowned letting out a sigh.

"Yeah?" I asked him chewing on the inside of my cheek.

"It's kind of embarrassing really." he chuckled nervously, "I had this crush on you since we met in middle school."

Dammit. I was hoping he wouldn't do this.

"It was mostly because you were my first real friend and you took up for me when those bullies pushed me to the ground, kicked at me, and called me names." he said and gave me a smile, I returned the smile, but I wasn't happy that he like me.

I might had been if I was human and knew nothing that I do now.

"I couldn't let them do that to you, Mochi." I told him and let out a sigh frowning, "But we can't be together."

"I know, but I had to tell you my feelings. I didn't want to regret not doing that." he told me and I nodded my head, "Maybe one day, you can return to Japan and we can get together or hang out!"

"Yeah, that would be good." I told him smiling as I held back tears.

"Please promise me that you'll stay in contact with me while you're in America." he said and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I promise." I told him.

"And be sure not to forget me!" he said and I nodded my head again.

No matter what I won't forget about him. I won't be able to keep my other promise, but that one I will.

The rest of the day we spent most of it in the park talking about old times, and about my crescent moon 'tattoo'. I had to lie and tell him that it was a tradition on my father side to get a crescent moon tattoo when your mother died. Surprisingly he believed it.

And at six o'clock we left the park to a cafe. We ate and then I went to Kagome's while he went home.

"So how was it?" Kagome asked as I walked into her room.

"I'm going to need to die." I told her and her eyes went wide.

"Wha-what!?" she shouted.

"I can't live in this time. I'm going to need to die." I told her.

"Erm, how are you going to do that?" she asked me.

"Well, I haven't a clue at the moment, but I'll think on it." I told her and she nodded.

"So what did you and Mochi do?" she asked me grinning slyly at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing really, we talked mostly in the park." I told her, "He has a crush on me."

"Really!?" she asked me.

"Yes, ever since we met." I told her and sat down on her bed.

"Thinking back on it now, I kind of see that he did have a crush on you." Kagome said with her index finger on her chin.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head as I thought back on the many times of how Mochi followed me around the school, always trying to cheer me up when I was sad, making sure I wasn't sick or trying to protect me from bullies. Though I had to always protect him from them.

"Do you regret becoming a demon now?" Kagome asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'll never regret it." I told her, "Because it's who I am and because of it, I found people who I care for as a family."

I looked out the window seeing the full moon high. I smiled wondering about everyone.

**~Feudal Era~ Four days since Kaori left~**

"Lord Sesshomaru! He-Help!" Jaken shouted as a lizard demon crawled towards him and Rin.

Sesshomaru jumped in front of the imp and easily slashed the lizard in half killing it. Sesshomaru glared at the imp, who was walking over to the staff that had been knocked out of his hand by the lizard demon.

"Hn, you are to protect Rin while I am away." Sesshomaru told the imp and walked off.

Jaken cried out an apology as Rin stood behind the imp looking at the back of Sesshomaru frowning.

"He's been meaner ever since Kaori left." Rin said as Jaken stopped crying, "I think he misses her."

"Don't be stupid! Lord Sesshomaru would never miss a stupid girl like her." Jaken shouted and was soon hit with a stone that Sesshomaru had tossed at him.

"What were you saying again?" Rin asked as Jaken cried out to Sesshomaru.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

It's been four days since I left the feudal era. Just three more to go and I will go back for good. I couldn't wait to return. I miss seeing Rin and A-Un, picking on Jaken, and training with Sesshomaru. It had became my life and now that I am back here it feels almost like it was a dream. The only thing that's making not actually believe it, is because I'm a demon now.

When ever Inuyasha shows up in this time, he has been helping me train. Though we use different swords instead of our own. Kagome wouldn't let us use our own, saying that we could destroy half of Japan. I laughed at the thought, while Inuyasha muttered complaints.

I wonder what Sesshomaru would think if he learned that Inuyasha was training me to fight. He'd probably get angry or say something bad about Inuyasha. While training with him, we sort of had a brother and sister relationship going on. I would tease him a bit about Kagome, or something he did, and he would get angry or chase me around. It was actually nice having him around.

As the four days went by, I went to school. Hung out with Mochi during lunch, do school work, and go back to Kagome's or occasionally hang out with Mochi for a bit. While those days went by I kept wondering how I could die in this time.

I came up with something. I could get Kagome to tell Mochi that I had died while in America. Car crash, a fall or some sort of sickness. I'm sure Grampa Higurashi could think of a some strange sickness to tell.

"Three more days til you go to America." Mochi said and I nodded my head, "Time has gone by so fast."

"Yeah, I'm kind of excited to go to America though. It's like an adventure." I told him and he nodded his head.

"I always wanted to go to America. What part of America will you be moving too?" he asked me.

"Uh, I think, I think..." I began as I thought, "I think my Uncle said the south, like Virginia or something. I wasn't paying much attention, because I was shocked by the news of going to America."

"It must have been shocking. To wake up from a coma to learn that you have to move to America." Mochi said and I nodded my head.

"I couldn't believe it. I was in denial actually for a week." I told him lying easily.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Mochi said and I looked down at the sidewalk.

"Yeah," I said and stood up quickly smiling at Mochi, "You know what, let's play hide and seek! Just like we use to when we were kids!"

"Sounds fun." he said smiling and standing up.

"Okay you count and I'll go hide." I told him and he nodded turning around.

He began to count and ran off into the park. I jumped into a tree and hid. I watched Mochi walk around shaking his head chuckling a bit. He called out for me a few minutes. I jumped down from the tree and hid behind it.

I let Mochi find me and I laughed at his excited expression.

"I finally found you! You're losing your touch!" he shouted happily and I nodded my head.

When we used to play hide and seek as children, Mochi had trouble finding me. I let him this time.

"Okay, now you go hide and I'll count." I told him turning around.

**~Three day later~**

I walked out of the bathroom after taking my last shower. I let out a sigh and touched the black ribbons in my hair. I actually liked how I looked with them on. I'll probably keep them, until I lose them.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kagome asked and I nodded my head grabbing my backpack that was filled with items that I or Rin needed.

"Kaori, someone is here to see you." Mrs. Higurashi said and I let out a sigh as I heard Mochi speaking with Mrs. Higurashi.

"I guess we'll have to wait for a bit." I told her, before walking down the stairs.

I placed my back pack onto the ground. I smiled at Mochi and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Mochi." I said as he hugged me back.

"Hey, Kaori. I'm glad you haven't left yet." Mochi said and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I won't be leaving, until later." I told him and he smiled.

Mochi stayed there for an hour and when he left he was in tears. I had to hold mine back as I hugged him once more. When he was out of sight, I grabbed my backpack said goodbye to everyone and hugged them.

Then Kagome and I jumped into the well. I jumped out of it with Kagome and I breathed in the fresh air.

"Ah, it's good to be back." I said smiling at the blue sky.

"Yeah, so you aren't going back then?" Kagome asked.

"I might return, but I won't be going to school or anything. I'll be dead there." I told her and she nodded her head.

I looked to my left and smiled when I saw Rin run out from the bushes. I ran to the girl and hugged her.

"Rin! I missed you so much!" I said spinning around hugging her.

"I missed you too, Kaori!" Rin said smiling wide as I set her down, "Lord Sesshomaru has also!"

I chuckled a bit and looked at said dog demon walking out from the bushes that Rin had.

"I'll just be going now, it was good seeing you, Kaori." Kagome said and I nodded before hugging her.

She walked off to the village, while we stood there.

"So you missed me?" I asked Sesshomaru tilting my head a bit.

"Hn," was all that he said looking away.

I smiled and picked Rin up.

"It's fine, Sesshomaru." I told him, "I missed you too. So, Rin, did I miss anything?"

"Not really, but Lord Sesshomaru saved me from this lizard demon the other day!" Rin said and I looked at Sesshomaru.

"Wasn't Jaken watching her?" I asked him and he nodded his head, "That imp is so dead when I see! I am gone one week and he can't even protect you from a lizard demon! What kind of demon is he!?"

I stopped my ranting when I saw Sesshomaru with a smile on his face. My cheeks turned pink and I looked down at the ground setting Rin down. She looked at my face and frowned.

"Kaori, where are your markings?" Rin asked and in a second Sesshomaru appeared in front of me, lifting my chin up.

My cheeks turned redder as he looked at me. I gulped and stared at him a bit dazed.

"What happened?" he asked making me snap back into reality.

"Oh! They're there. I just have them covered with make up!" I told him and wiped my cheek off with the sleeve of my shirt, "See still there! I had to hide them from the humans."

"I see." Sesshomaru said letting my chin go and walked away, "We are leaving."

I smiled and grabbed Rin's hand, before following Sesshomaru through the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please save me!" the imp shouted at Sesshomaru.

"Hn," Sesshomaru muttered and looked away as Rin played with a doll that I had gotten her.

"I told you protect Rin, while I was gone!" I shouted at the imp as I swiped my sword at him.

Jaken dodged it and hid behind a tree.

"I did, but that lizard knocked my staff out of my hands! You stupid girl!" Jaken shouted at me and I picked him up by his kimono.

"You better keep a tighter grip on that thing, you were lucky she didn't get hurt." I told him and dropped the imp to the ground.

I put my sword away and sat beside Rin as a cool breeze blew.

"Why do I smell a male scent coming from you?" Sesshomaru asked and I looked at him.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I smell a male scent coming from you." he said and sniffed my hair.

I could smell Mochi a bit. Could that be the scent? Well he did hug me a lot this morning.

"Oh, that's Mochi's." I told him, "He's a friend of mine since we were in middle school."

"Middle School?" Rin said tilting her head in confusion.

"It's a place where children your age go to learn how to read, write, history, and math." I told her.

"It sounds boring." Rin said and I nodded my head.

"Yes, it was boring, but also fun. Mochi and I would always run around outside playing during our breaks or just joke around." I told her, "But it was also bad sometimes. I had to protect him from some bullies who liked picking on him."

I let out a sigh feeling a bit awful for leaving him there. Who was going to make sure he wasn't going to be picked on? Who was going to make him laugh when he felt down, because someone had hurt his feelings?

"Don't be sad, Kaori!" Rin said and I gave her a smile.

"I'm not, Rin." I told her and patted her head, "I was only thinking."

"I'm surprised you can do that." I heard Jaken muttered crossing his arms as he cooked a mushroom.

"I'll ignore that, toad." I growled.

"Imp! I am an Imp! You stupid..." Jaken began, but stopped looking at Sesshomaru with a frightened look.

I looked at Sesshomaru to see him turn his head away from my sight. Did something happen? I let out a sigh and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." I told them.

"I'll come with you!" Rin said standing up, but I shook my head.

"Rin, stay." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded her head pouting as she sat down. I looked at Sesshomaru and gave a small smile as a way of telling him thanks. With that I turned and began to walk through the forest.

It was great to be back here! But I couldn't help, but miss Mochi. I know I had haven't really thought about him in the past. I was more worried about everything else, but now that I have a moment of peace and quiet, and not to mention I hung out with him most of the week, I had time to think about him.

I felt bad for leaving him there to fend on his own. What would he do once he learns that I'm dead? Would he mourn? For how long? Will he even get over my death? Would he make new friends? Fall in love?

"Would he forget about me and move on?" I said aloud.

"Who are you speaking about?" Sesshomaru asked appearing out of no where.

I jumped and nearly fell over a log. I would have fallen, but Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. My cheeks heated up as my nose hit his chest. I stood there frozen, until Sesshomaru asked if something was wrong.

I took a step from him as my cheeks turned redder.

"N-Nothing is wrong!" I told him nervously, "I-I just wanted to take a walk, and, and..."

I let out a sigh stopping myself from speaking anymore. He probably thought I was an idiot, or insane. Maybe both.

"You are acting strange." he said, "Did something happen to you?"

I shook my head.

"No, nothing happened to me." I told him and looked down at my feet, "It's just I miss and worry about him."

"Him?" he asked.

"Mochi. He was picked on a lot as a kid, and I was there to protect him from the bullies. To cheer him up, when he was down. And I worry about what he might do once he learns that I am dead." I told him.

"What do you mean dead?" he asked.

"I have to fake my death. Well Kagome has to tell him I died, so he won't try to get in contact with me." I told him.

"Hn, you seem to care for your friend a lot." Sesshomaru said.

"I do. When I wasn't around Kagome when I was there I'd hung out with him. We talked, joked, played around like we used to as kids. It reminded me of how my life had changed so much in a month and a half." I told him, "But he had told me about his feelings that he had for me. I didn't want him to have them for me, because I knew we couldn't be together. Maybe if I wasn't a demon and a human, I would be glad about it, but I'm not a human anymore."

"You have feelings for him?" Sesshomaru asked and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"N-No!" I told him and then thought about it.

Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I couldn't really make up my mind. Mochi wasn't hot or anything, he was average looking guy, but looks have nothing to do with that. He was a sweet funny guy. He was kind and caring, not to mention loyal to his friends and family.

It was cute how he always smiled or laughed at a joke. When he would always trip over his feet. Maybe I did have feelings for him.

But I felt something in my gut that there was something else. But what was it?

"Maybe. I'm not sure." I told him and saw something change in his eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows. It seemed a bit angry.

"It's not like I'm going to be with him. He's in the future and I'm in the past. So my feelings will most likely disappear in a few days." I told him crossing my arms, "So you shouldn't get angry about it. Even though you have no reason too. It's not like we are together."

"I am not angry." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes." I told him.

"Hn, you are blind then." he said and I dropped it.

There was no reason to get into an argument with him. He did help me a lot and still is.

"Okay then, about my father. Did he ever catch up with you?" I asked him.

"Yes, we spoke and he left. I do not think he will bother us anytime soon." Sesshomaru told me and I nodded my head.

"That's good." I said, "Now all we need to do is defeat Naraku."

"Yes, after you train." Sesshomaru said and I nodded my head.

It hasn't even been one day since I've been back to this time and he tells me I need to train.

"Just so you know I had been training while I was away." I told him.

"Good." he said and turned around.

I followed him not wanting to take a walk anymore. I walked next to him in silence.

"So why did you follow me out here?" I asked him.

He kept quiet, and I let out a sigh.

"You can tell me. I won't get angry or make fun of you for it." I told him and he still didn't say anything.

"I noticed you seemed troubled about something." he began, "I, was worried."

I smiled at him as we weren't far from the camp.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, but thank you." I told him as we walked into camp.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

I have been back in feudal Japan for a week now. All has returned to normal, well sort of. Sesshomaru has actually started to have small conversations with me. Even during my training. It was odd. But I liked having conversations with him. It was also helpful, because I had many questions dealing with being a demon. Like healing, food, pain, strength, etc.

"What does mate mean? I keep hearing it." I told him, "And don't tell me that you'll explain later, like last time. I need to know these things."

Sesshomaru had an emotionless look on his face as he looked down at me as we sat under a tree taking a small break from training.

"It's best that you wait. It is not the time for you to learn about that yet." he said and I let out a growl crossing my arms over my chest while glaring at him.

"I'm not a kid you know." I told him pouting.

He raised an eyebrow with a small amused smirk on his face.

"Really?" he asked, "You are pouting like one."

I looked away from him and let out a huff. He was right, I was acting like a kid, but that's because he is treating me like one!

"Quit treating me like one then." I muttered, "How bad can it be for me to know what mate means? You said it yourself that I was yours. Does that mean servant or something?"

**(AN: I know it may seem like a obvious thing to know what mate means, but Kaori isn't really thinking about that kind of things.)**

"It's not bad." he said, "It's just not the right time to for you to know yet and no, it does not mean servant."

I looked at him and grinned as I thought of an idea.

"Maybe I can find Inuyasha. I'm sure he can tell me, or that perverted monk traveling with him! I bet he can tell me!" I said with a smile on my face as I saw him getting annoyed.

"You will not." he sighed closing his eyes, "Now begin your training. When I return we will have a match. If you win, I will tell you. If I win, I won't, and you will not bother me about it anymore."

I blinked as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"It is none of your concern. I will be back tomorrow." he said and floated away on his cloud.

I let out a sigh and stood up. I got out my sword and began to train by attacking some trees. I imagine they were Sesshomaru.

"Bastard!" I shouted cutting a tree in half, "I am not a child!"

I strike another and another, for many hours. As I struck the hundredth tree my sword went half way through it. I let out a growl and began to claw at the tree as I grew angrier.

"Why must you treat me like a kid!" I growled pulling my sword out of it.

"Hehehehehe. What do my eyes see?" I heard someone ask from behind me.

I turned around pointing my sword at them.

"Geh! My apologize, my Lady! I did not mean to sneak up on you!" the snake like human demon cried out dropping to his knees and hands.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to pop up like that." I told him, "Can I help you?"

The demon nodded his head standing up.

"Yes, I am looking for someone like you. Though, I am sure you'd do just fine." he said.

"Do fine with what?" I asked him.

"Oh, I need someone with a nose like yours to find something for me." he said, "It's nothing bad, just a sword that I had lost not long ago in a cave."

"A cave? Where at?" I asked him.

"Not far from here. Just a mile or two. So will you do it?" he asked me.

"What will I get in return?" I asked him.

"Oh! Anything!" he said.

I thought for a moment. Going into a cave to find a sword should be easy, right? I mean what could happen?

"Okay if I find your sword and bring it back to you, you will tell me what the word mate means!" I told him raising my index finger up.

"R-Really? That's all?" he asked shocked by my demands and I nodded my head.

"Yes." I told him, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do." he said grinning showing off his fangs.

With that done the demon and I left for the cave. Once getting there the demon quickly hid behind a thick tree. I looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh! N-No, not at all. Now go on in there and find my sword!" he said quickly waving his hand at me.

"Um, okay." I said and walked into the cave.

I could smell something in the air. It was metallic like mixed with something rotting. As I walked deeper into the cave the smell grew stronger. I gagged a few times as I covered my nose with the sleeve of my shirt.

I stopped walking for a moment when I heard something. I shook it off as some bats when a couple flew pass me. I continued walking until I saw something silver sticking out of the ground. I smiled seeing that it was a sword. I grabbed the hilt and pulled it out of the ground.

At that moment the whole cave began to rumble. I gulped when I saw two red eyes glow in front of me. I wasn't alone in this cave.

"Who dares to try and steal my things!?" a deep growl ask.

"Um," I began, but stopped when a hand shot out towards me.

I used the sword to block it. I jumped back and swung the sword at the hand as it tried to grab me once again.

"You will die thief! Escaping is hopeless!" it shouted and grabbed me tightly.

I let out a gasp and bit into the hand. The creature let out a yelp and loosened it grip. I jumped out of his loosened grip and began to run towards the entrance.

"Give me my sword!" it cried out.

I ignored it's cried and jumped out of the cave. I rolled onto the ground as the hand stopped at the entrance.

"Huh? Why isn't it coming out?" I wondered aloud.

"Because of the curse. Hehehehehe." the snake demon chuckled walking out from behind the tree, "Did you get it? Did you get the sword?"

The demon quickly made it's way over to me.

"You did! Give it!" the demon said and snatched the sword from me.

"Hey!" I shouted as the demon held the sword up.

"Now that I have this sword, I'll be unstoppable!" he said.

My eyes went wide when I saw that the demon began to get bigger. He stood about 7 feet tall, he grew muscles and green scales grew all over his body.

"You bastard! You trick me into getting that sword!" I shouted at him, while pulling my sword out.

"Hehehehe, I can't help it that you're an idiot." he laughed and I let out a growl.

I tightened my grip on my sword and jumped at him. The demon blocked my attack and pushed me back. I hit a tree and shook my head. I stood up.

"You'll pay for that!" I shouted and ran at him.

The demon only laughed and I swung my sword at him. He disappeared all of a sudden and was suddenly flying forward. I landed on the ground and pushed myself upward.

"_You let your anger get the best of you."_

"_You need to stay calm during battle."_

I shook my head at his words. I took a deep breath and exhaled calming down. I stood up and turned to the demon.

"Some more? I guess I can see what I can do now." he smirked seeing me not backing down.

"I will win. I will show him I can win a fight with out his help." I growled and ran at the demon.

The demon was about to dodge it, when I quickly jumped up into the air.

"Wind Slam!" I shouted bringing my sword down onto him.

I jumped back as dust covered the demon. I smirked. I had won, well I thought so, until the demon threw a boulder at me. I dodged it the last second.

"You mutt!" he shouted walking out of the dust.

"I'm not a mutt, you slimy snake!" I shouted and blocked his sword attack.

I punched him in the gut, which caused him to stagger back. I jumped at him digging my sword into his chest where his heart was. The demon let out a gasp, dropped the sword and took a few steps back. He looked down at my sword in his chest with wide eyes as he began to transform back into his little self.

"You didn't give me your end of the deal." I told him as he dropped to his knees, "What does mate mean?"

"Y-You're a stu-stupid girl." he growled and spat some blood out.

I was about to ask him again, when he fell over dead. I let out a sigh and pulled my sword out of his chest.

"Great, I did that for nothing." I muttered making my way over to the sword.

I wonder why it didn't affect me when I picked it up? I picked the sword up and looked at it. I didn't feel stronger or anything. I looked at the cave to see two red eyes looking at me through the darkness.

"I'm sorry, about your hand." I told the demon that hid in the shadows of the cave as the sun began to rise, "I didn't know that demon was only tricking me."

"You are a strange demon." he said, "Most would not apologize and take the sword for themselves."

"I get that a lot." I told him, "So here."

I held the sword out to him. He grabbed the blade that was inside the cave and quickly pulled it into the shadows.

"Thank you, dog demon." he said and I smiled.

"You're welcome." I told him, "Well I must be going."

"Good bye." the demon said and his red eyes disappeared.

I walked away from the cave and back to the trees that I had been clearing. When I got there I saw Sesshomaru looking around for something.

"Looking for someone?" I asked him.

"Where were you? I told you to train." he said.

"I was." I told him and he glanced down at my sword.

"Blood? You fought?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"A strong demon to be exact." I told him, "I was even calm during my battle, well half way through it."

"Really?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes." I told him.

"Good, now let's see." he said pulling out his sword.

"W-Wait a minute!" I shouted, "I just fought the demon! I-I'm not ready to fight again!"

"You will not learn what mate means then." he said.

"Fine!" I said and held up my sword.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and held up his own sword with his only arm. He may looked crippled, but he wasn't. With only one arm he could still fight like a true swordsmen.

I took the first swing. He easily blocked it. I threw a punched at him and he dodged it. I was beginning to get angry, but kept calm. I jumped away from him and took a deep breath. I exhaled and ran at him. Sesshomaru jumped out of my way to dodged the attack I had tried to hit him with.

He appeared behind me and kicked me in the back. I fell down, but caught myself half way. I stood up and turned around quickly.

"I will not lose this time!" I shouted at him and ran at him.

I swung my sword at him and every swing he dodged it easily. I felt my anger rise again, but I took a deep breath and exhaled. I swung my sword and hit him in the side. Blood seeped through his kimono. He was slightly shocked that I had hit him. I too was shocked.

I didn't noticed that Sesshomaru had took that time to throw a punch at me. I flew backwards and hit a tree hard. I could hear it crack. I let out a groan as I fell to the ground. I spat some blood out of my mouth and looked up with blurry vision.

"Do you give?" he asked and I shook my head.

"N-No." I told him and pushed myself up.

I used my sword for support as I raised up.

"I-I will win." I told him and ran at him with my sword raised.

Sesshomaru kicked me and I fell down. He held the tip of his sword to my neck.

"You lose." he said and I looked down.

"I always do when it comes to you." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hmp, mate means partner." he said and I looked at him confused, "As in one gives birth to the offspring of another. A wife perhaps."

That what it means. Wait! Sesshomaru said that I was his...

"I'm not your mate am I?" I asked him.

"No, I only lied." he said, but I thought I saw something in his eyes, but before I could question it, he spoke again, "Now let's go. I'm sure Jaken and Rin are waiting for us."

I nodded my head and followed him to the camp site.

"Kaori! Where have you been?" Rin asked running to me.

"Training. Sorry I didn't return yesterday." I apologized to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You are hurt!" Jaken shouted and Rin looked at the dog demon.

"It is only a scratch." he said and walked over to A-Un, "We are leaving."


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

"Was there a battle here or something?" I asked Sesshomaru as I walked next to A-Un with my hand on the hilt of my sword while we walked through a village.

It's been two days since that battle with the snake demon. Sesshomaru had taken us to a village that was mostly falling apart. Not many people, or should I say demons were around. They were hiding in the remains of broken houses, some were even charred and smoking, what seemed to be from a battle of some sort.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said looking around, "Naraku was here, but he is gone now."

"So he attacked this village?" I asked him as Sesshomaru stopped in front of a collapsed hut.

"It was his demons." an old rat like woman said, "They came here looking for Kojin. He had found a jewel shard that he wanted."

"And where is Kojin?" Sesshomaru asked the woman.

"He left before Naraku and his demons came here." she told him, "The coward."

Sesshomaru turned away from the woman and looked down at me.

"Stay here. If Naraku re-appers take A-Un and leave. Do not fight him." Sesshomaru told me and I nodded my head, "I will return by the end of the day."

"Be careful!" I called out to him as he left.

I stood next to A-Un while Jaken climbed down the two headed dragon.

"We need to keep an eye on Rin." Jaken said, "The demons here will try to eat her."

I looked at the imp and nodded my head.

"Rin stay on A-Un, okay?" I told her and and she nodded her head, "So what do we do now?"

"Excuse us! Can you help find our mommy?" two little boys with kitten ears on their heads asked me.

"Um, sure. What does she look like?" I asked the two boys.

"She's tall, with orange hair, and some yellow markings on her face." one of the boys told me.

"Lop, don't forget about her pointy ears and tail!" the other boy said.

"Kaori, I don't think it's wise to help these boys. They could be trying to trick you." Jaken said and I looked at him with a glare.

"They're just kids, Jaken!" I told him and turned to the two boys, "Where was the last time you saw her?"

"By the lake before our village was attacked. She told us to wait there, while she ran back to the village." Lop said, "Saku, and I came back this morning, and haven't seen her yet."

I looked at the two boys and then around the village. If they hadn't found the woman yet, then there's a chance she's dead. What will happen to them then?

"Erm, stay here Jaken. He'll watch over you, while I go find your mother." I told them smiling.

"What!? I am not a baby sitter!" he shouted and kicked him.

"I'll be back later." I told them and walked off.

"You stupid girl!" Jaken shouted loudly and I tossed a stone at him.

I could hear him fall to the ground and mutter stupid girl again. I ignored it that time, because I had to find that demon. I couldn't let those two boys go without a mother. So young and all alone.

I hoped she was alive and somewhere safe. I couldn't leave the two boys here all alone. Maybe Sesshomaru would let them travel with us?

"H-Help." I heard someone call out.

I stopped and looked at a collapsed hut that was smoking from a fire that had been extinguish.

"Is someone there?" I asked walking over to the hut.

"Y-Yes, please help me." the voice said and I could hear that it was a woman.

"Okay, are you hurt?" I asked the woman as I began to lift some boards up.

"My leg is pinned by a board, and my arm is badly burned." she said and I worked faster to get to where she was.

It took me five minutes to find the woman, only to see that it wasn't the boys mother. I helped her out of the broken home and left her by a group of people who were helping the hurt. I ran off looking for the mother.

I stopped when I saw the familiar black hair and armor my father wore. He was here in this village. I gulped and hid behind a burnt a wall, when I noticed he was slowly turning around. I held my breath when I noticed the breeze was blowing towards him.

He could smell my scent! I thought worriedly and jumped when I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. I placed my hands over mouth to muffle my scream. I looked down at the hand to see that it came out from some rubble. I quickly bent down and dug through it to help the person. When I pulled the person out of the rubble I notice it was a man with long black hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I sat him up against the wall I had hid behind.

"My back it feels like it's been burnt." he said and I nodded my head.

I pushed him forward, apologizing if I was causing any pain and checked his back. It was burnt, but it was an odd burn. The burn was shaped like a spider.

"It is burned in a shape of spider." I told him, "I'll go get some healing herbs. Stay here."

I ran off to where I had left the woman from earlier at. A man handed me some healing herbs and I ran back to the man. I placed them onto his burn.

"Thank you." he said, "Not many demons like you would help a stranger."

"I know, but like my mother used to say, 'help others and help will be returned to you. Don't help others and it'll come back on you'." I told him.

"Your mother is a wise woman." he said and I nodded my head.

"She was." I told him smiling sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your lost." he said, and I nodded a thanks.

"Well I should be going. I have to find someone." I told him standing up, "You'll be okay here, won't you?"

"Yes, may I know the name of the beautiful woman who had saved me?" he asked and I blushed.

"K-Kaori." I told him stuttering a bit.

He thought I was beautiful?

"Thank you, Kaori." he said and I nodded my head, before walking away.

I shook my head to clear it up, so I could concentrate on finding that woman. Thirty minutes of searching the village, I came up with nothing. I let out a sigh and sat on an old tree that had fallen. Where could she be?

"Ah! Kaori, help!" I heard Rin shouted.

I quickly stood up and looked around. I didn't see her anywhere. I sniffed the air for her scent, but it was mixed with the strong scent of smoke.

"Dammit." I growled and jumped up onto a hut that hadn't fallen in or burnt.

I looked around and spotted a small man running through the village with Rin on his shoulder. I quickly jump down and ran at him. I slashed my claws at him and he fell to the ground dropping Rin in the process. I caught the girl and glared at the demon.

"That's my food, you thief!" he growled as he turned around to me.

"Thief?" I asked tilting my head as Rin hugged me, "You're the one who stole her from me! You're lucky I don't kill you right now!"

"I didn't steal her from you! I found her wondering around!" he shouted at me, "Damn dog."

The demon stood up and walked away quickly. I looked down at Rin.

"I told you to stay on A-Un, Rin." I told her.

"I know, but I wanted to help you find that woman, plus those boys are picking on me." she said and pouted.

I chuckled and shook my head. It was cute how she had pouted like that and it reminded of me when I was her age. There were some neighborhood boys that picked on me occasionally, until they moved away before I went into Middle school.

"Rin, you shouldn't have left. It's dangerous for you to be out here." I told her, "I'm taking you back to Jaken, and I'll have a chat with those boys."

"But I really want to help you." she said pouting as I put her down on the ground.

"I know you do, but these demons here will try to eat you." I told her as I took her hand into mine, "I can't keep an eye on you, while trying to find her. I'm sorry."

She let out a sigh and nodded her head. I smiled and began to walk towards the area where Jaken was with the boys, and A-Un. I stopped suddenly when I saw my father talking to Jaken.

"Okay, change of plans, Rin." I told her, "You're coming with me."

"Yay!" she said cheerfully.

"And I'm not Kaori." I told her quietly, "It's erm..."

What was that name I told him? I couldn't remember it!

"Mommy?" she said tilting her head.

"Uh, yeah! That can work." I told her nodding my head.

Rin and I walked around the village searching for the woman. The sun was beginning to set and that meant Sesshomaru should be returning soon. I hadn't found that woman yet, and it was getting harder to keep an eye on Rin as the demons around us were growing hungry. Some of the demons in this village didn't eat humans, so that was a relief to know.

"Kaori?" I heard my name called out weakly.

I stopped walking and looked to my left to see the man that I had the strange spider burn on his back walking over to us.

"Hello, how is your burn?" I asked him as Rin began to tug on my hand.

"It is healing slowly. How is your luck on searching for that woman?" he asked me.

"Not good. I haven't seen or heard anything on her." I told him as Rin tugged on my hand some more.

"M-Mommy, we should go. Papa should be back now." she said and I looked down at her.

There was something in her eyes. I nodded my head.

"Of course." I said and looked at the man, "I must go now."

I picked Rin up and walked away from him. A few huts away from him, I asked Rin what was wrong.

"That man isn't good, Kaori." she said in a whisper.

"It's Mommy, and how do you know?" I asked her.

"I seen him before. I can't remember, but Lord Sesshomaru had fought him." Rin said and I nodded my head.

If Sesshomaru fought him then he had to be bad, or Sesshomaru did something to cause them to battle. But I highly doubt that.

"So who's Papa?" I asked her as we walked.

"Erm, Lord Sesshomaru. I think he'd be a better choice for you than Master Jaken." Rin said and I blushed a bit.

"Well you're right. I rather be with Sesshomaru than that toad." I said.

"It's Imp! You stupid girl!" I heard Jaken shout from ahead of us.

"Where are the two boys at?" I asked him as I walked over to the two with Rin.

"Their mother found us after Rin had snuck off." Jaken told me.

At least they were with their mother and she was alive. They won't be alone now. I smiled, but soon I dropped it, when it began to rain.

"We should find shelter." I said looking up at the sky, "Rin can get sick."

Jaken nodded and began to walk through the village. We followed after him, after I placed a jacket over Rin. It took us a few minutes to reach what seemed to be an inn. It was packed though with demons that didn't want to be out in the rain. Poor A-Un had to be.

"I smell wet dog." I heard one of them mutter.

"They're a lot of 'em in our village today." I heard another say as I sat with Rin by my side in a big room with other demons.

"Yeah, it seems like their only here because of that jewel shard. Damn thing."

I grew irritated by their babbling.

"Will you shut it!? I'm not here for the jewel shard!" I shouted at them and let out a huff crossing my arms, "Damn demons."

"You should learn to hold that tongue of yours you stupid girl." Jaken said glaring at me, "It'll get you into trouble, and Lord Sesshomaru isn't here to protect you."

"Like I need him to protect me." I muttered, "Why did he want to come here?"

"Kojin is a doctor that can sew any missing limb on you. Lord Sesshomaru needs another arm." Jaken began and I stopped listening to him rant about how Inuyasha had cut it off.

I let out a yawn after little while of sitting there. I stood up and stretched.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jaken asked.

"Stretching my legs." I told him, "Rin stay with Jaken, and don't leave his side."

"Okay." Rin said nodding her head.

I walked away from the two and down a hallway. I stopped when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around with my hand hovering over the hilt of my sword.

"It must be my lucky day to run into a beautiful woman like you for the third time today." the man said with a smile on his face.

Something didn't feel right about this. This was the third time running into him. At first I thought it was nothing, bumping into him a second time, but now.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him.

"I'm not following you." he said smirking.

I took a step back from him as he took a step forward. I pulled out my sword and held it out at him.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"How rude of me." he said, "I am Naraku."

I gulped and tightened my grip. Damn, I shouldn't have left Rin and Jaken. I'm such an idiot.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him, "You can't get my youki!"

"No, but you are different. I want you to be mine." he smirked.

"I won't ever be yours!" I growled and ran down the hallway.

"You can't run from me, Kaori." he said and I could hear the grin on his face as I ran.

Damn. Damn. Dammit! I need to get back to Jaken and Rin, so I could get them out of here! It's not safe!

I crashed into something and fell to the ground with my sword falling out of my hand.

"Oh, excuse me." the voice of my father said, "T-That sword."

I gulped and looked up at him. His eyes were on my mother's sword, and then he slowly looked at me.

"K-Kaori?" he asked and my tongue felt swollen, "M-My child."

Tears came to his eyes and soon they came to mine also. I was picked up and hugged tightly by him. I was about to wrap my arms around him, when Naraku appeared.

"How touching." he said, "A family reunion before you die."

"Naraku, what are you doing here?" my father asked pushing me behind him.

"I am only finishing our deal." he said.

"I canceled it! You will not have my daughter!" he growled pulling out his own sword.

I grabbed mine that wasn't too far from us.

"Hm, yes, but I still want her." he said, "She's different from others."

"I won't let you!" he shouted, "And neither will Sesshomaru!"

"And why won't he? She's nothing to him." Naraku asked.

"Enough talk! I will destroy you!" my father shouted as he ran at Naraku.

Naraku chuckled.

"How foolish of you." he said and then purple smoke began to come out of him.

I began to choke and cough from it. I dropped to my knees as did my father.

"W-What is t-that!?" I coughed gasping for air.

"Poison! Don't breath it!" my father shouted as I began to feel light headed.

I collapsed onto the ground feeling numb. I couldn't move, and barely able to breath! I watched my father fall to his knees as I began to close my eyes.

"F-Father." I coughed out.

I finally got to meet him as the real me and this is how it ends? How cruel of the world to be this way? I wished it had ended differently, but I guess not.

"No!" I heard someone shout as everything began to fade away.

"S-Sesshomaru get h-her out o-of here!"

I felt myself being lifted up and then cool air washing over me. I could finally breath! But I felt to weak. Sleep was calling for me and so I fell into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

**AN: This isn't my favorite chapter, but I had a bit of writers block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

I felt so weak and I couldn't move or open my eyes. It felt like I was made out of lead. What had happened? I tried to remember, but I couldn't. My mind was too fuzzy.

"Sesshomaru is she safe?" I could hear my father ask weakly next to me as I felt a cool breeze blow over me.

"Yes." he said.

"Good, you will make a fine hus-" he began, but started to cough, "Damn poison."

Poison? Yes, now I remember! Naraku had attacked us! But how did my father get here? Did Sesshomaru go back and save him?

"Lord Sesshomaru. The antidote." Jaken said making my ears hurt.

"D-Damn toad." I muttered.

"Hmp, even in her sleep, she's stupid." I heard him mutter and than a smack, "Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"The antidote." Sesshomaru said sounding annoyed.

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken said and then I could hear him walk away.

A few seconds of silence passed, until my father began to cough.

"Bleh, that's bitter." he said, "But, i-it will help."

"Yes," Sesshomaru said and I felt him sat me up.

Sesshomaru opened my mouth and poured something into it. I began to gag at the bitterness, but Sesshomaru made me drink it.

"It is almost over." I heard him whisper.

When it was done he laid me down and I could hear my father chuckle.

"I am glad we chose you." he said sounding much stronger than a moment ago, "You will be good for her and protect her. Not like me."

What was he talking about? Chose him? For what? And what was he going on about ' be good for me and protect me'?

"Hn,"

"Does she know yet?" he asked Sesshomaru.

Know what!?

"No." he said.

"And why not? She should know!" my father said angry all of a sudden.

"It's not time. She would not take it well." he said.

"You should tell her. Her mother accepted it well and was excited about it." my father said.

Accepted what? I was so confused. What were they going on about?

"But she might not." Sesshomaru said and I felt his nails gently move over my cheek.

"You will never know until you tell her." he said.

"How can I though?" he asked sounding some what like a teenage boy.

"Easily." he said, "Take her some place private and sit her down. Then begin to tell her about the arrange marriage your father and I had agreed on for you two. She'll understand."

Arrange marriage? I'm suppose to marry, Se-Sesshomaru? I felt ill to my stomach. I opened my eyes wide and sat up quickly. I bent over to my side and vomited.

"Or this way." my father said.

If I was someone else, I might had find that funny, but I wasn't.

"M-marriage?" I squeaked looking at the two feeling better.

That antidote worked quickly and well.

"Yes." my father said and I looked at him as he sat up off the ground, "A long time ago, before you were born, Kaori, Taisho and I had agreed that if we had daughter and son they would get married, like we had. It's common with our kind."

But I was only sixteen! Well to me I was. I'm too young for marriage and everything! Just thinking about it made me ill. I placed my hand over my stomach as I tried to hold down the bile that threatened to rise.

"Oh, she is greenish." my father said and I bent forward.

I did not vomit, but just sat there thinking. What was I going to do? I couldn't get married to him. I got up and swayed a bit still feeling weak. I notice my father reached out for me, but I told him to stop. I didn't look at Sesshomaru who was sitting quietly with an emotionless look on his face.

I ran off into the forest. I couldn't be there with them.

"Why did it have to be that way? Why me!?"

_What is wrong with marrying him? He's a strong and powerful demon. Not to mention good looking. _A voice in the back of my mind told me.

I shook my head to get rid of the voice, but it spoke again. Was I going crazy?

"Shut up!" I shouted placing my hands over my ears.

_Your offsprings will be strong and powerful. Isn't that what you want? _

"No." I whispered, "I want to get married to the one I truly love. Not the one my parents had chosen."

_But you can learn to love him, like your parents had._

I dropped to my knees covering my ears with my hands, while closing my eyes tightly. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I kept chanting through my head as that voice kept saying that over and over.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

_What's wrong with marrying him? He's such a good looking man, Kaori. Tell me you wouldn't marry him._

"Shut up! I don't want to be forced into marriage! I have my whole life a head of me!" I told it.

_With what? You don't even know how to survive during this era. _

"Shut up! Stop talking!" I shouted and stood up.

I was soon on the ground with something heavy on top of me and pinning me to the ground. My eyes opened wide as I looked into golden eyes.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as my cheeks went wide.

I kept quiet as I stared at him with tears coming to my eyes. Why did it have to be him? There was nothing wrong with Sesshomaru or anything, it's just I didn't like being forced to marry someone I didn't have those feelings for.

"Kaori." he said in a gentle voice that shocked me.

"A voice. I keep hearing it and it won't shut up." I told him with a shaking voice.

"A voice?" he said sounding confused and looked a little worried, "What is it saying?"

I looked away from him as a tear fell from my eye.

"Wh-Why I should m-marry y-you." I said.

"You do not want too?" he asked and I shook my head.

"N-No. I'm too young." I told him, "I have my whole life a head of me."

What if I find my true love one day? I'll be married to you and I wouldn't be able to be with him. I'll be un-happy for the rest of my life. That was what I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. I was afraid of what he might do.

"I am sorry that this has happened, Kaori." he said, "But we must."

"Why must we? We should have a choice on who we should marry, not let our parents decide, before we're even born." I told him.

"I do have a choice and I choose to keep the arrange marriage." he said and I looked at him, "I had a choice of stopping it, when you had disappeared. I was 300 years old during that time. My father and yours came to me. They told me I was allowed to break off the deal. I did not. They kept asking every year, but I chose to keep it."

"W-Why? You can have anyone you want. Why keep it?" I asked him.

"Because you are my mate." he said staring into my eyes, "We will not marry at this moment. I will give you time to adjust to this, but once Naraku is defeated, we will wed."

I gulped. What other choice did I have? I couldn't run away he could easily find me, and I wouldn't be able to survive being alone in this era. Plus I would miss Rin terrible. So I nodded my head. There was no way I could get out of it. I should just accept it, my life's over.

_Hehehe, there is no way around it._

"That voice." Sesshomaru whispered.

He reached for my ear with his hand and pulled something off of it. He glared at his thumb and index finger that seemed to be holding something.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I apologize for this meeting, I was just simply trying to help you." that voice said coming from his fingers.

Sesshomaru stood up. I sat up and watched him.

"I do not need your help." he growled lowly and smashed the thing.

"W-What was that?" I asked him.

"An annoying tick. A cousin of that flea." he muttered.

"Flea?" I asked.

"It is not important." he said and held his hand out to me.

I stared at it for a moment. I reached out slowly for it and took a hold of it. Sesshomaru pulled me up a bit to fast for me and I fell into him. I blushed a deep red and jumped back apologizing. I stopped when I felt his hand on my cheek.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

"There is no need to apologize." he said staring into my eyes as I stepped forward.

I gulped and took a step back feeling un-comfortable. He removed his hand from my cheek and frowned slightly.

"I-I'm not use to that kind of stuff." I told him stuttering a bit from being nervous and scared.

I have never been in a relationship before, or even kissed a guy before! So I wasn't use to things like this. It scared me actually.

"I see." Sesshomaru said and turned around.

I watched him walk away, he stopped and turned his head to me. He asked if I was coming. I jumped at that and rushed over to him. I followed him back to where my father was at with Rin. I smiled seeing the two laughing, while Jaken who was sitting next to A-Un looked angry.

"Kaori!" Rin said all of a sudden smiling big, "Is it true you and Lord Sesshomaru are getting married!?"

I froze on the spot frowning as Sesshomaru glared at my father.

"I did not tell her." my father said, "The imp over heard us, and shouted out he did not like it. The girl heard him."

Sesshomaru turned Jaken, who was now scared. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was giving Jaken the glare of death.

"When will the wedding be?" Rin asked and I felt cold.

"When Naraku is defeated." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from Jaken.

"What!? That could take a long time, Sesshomaru." my father said not liking his answer.

"It is my decision to when we will be married, and that is when we will." he said and I was glad he didn't tell them why we were waiting until Naraku was dead.

"But when you were younger, you could not wait." my father said.

"That is true, but with Naraku around, it is not safe." Sesshomaru said, "A wedding will only give him a chance to attack us."

"I see." father said, "It is a smart move, but you do not need a big wedding. We can do it here, now."

Here and now? I held my breath as I felt ill again.

"You do not know my mother then. She would kill us if we don't have a big wedding." Sesshomaru said, "I apologize for being rude towards you, but it is my decision and Kaori accepts it."

"Do you Kaori?" my father asked and I nodded my head, "Well then I have no choice, but to accept it."

I exhaled and felt relief wash over me. I'm glad that he wasn't trying to force us into getting married at the moment. Everything seemed like it was going so fast.

"Thank you, father." I said giving him a small smile.

"As long as you are happy with this, Kaori." he said and I nodded my head, "Sesshomaru, why don't you fetch us some food? I have grown hungry from being poisoned."

Sesshomaru gave my father an annoyed look on his face, but kept quiet and left into the forest with Jaken and Rin following him. I was slightly confused when those two had followed him.

"Kaori, you've grown into such a beautiful woman." father said and I looked at him.

"I'm not beautiful nor a woman. I'm still a kid." I told him looking down at my feet, "I can't take care of myself here."

"From what I have heard from that child, you are not a kid. You are brave and caring. You put others before yourself." he said and I blushed, "She told me how you take care of her and how you saved her."

I stayed quiet not really knowing what to say. I cared about Rin, I couldn't bare to see her get hurt.

"You'll make a good mother one day." he told me, "I hope I'll be able to meet my grandchild or children one day. I'll spoil them rotten."

I smiled and nodded my head. I could see it now. My father spinning around with a little boy on his shoulders laughing happily, and a little girl hugging a giant stuff animal that he had gotten her. But my face soon turned into a frown. In order for those children to be born I'll have be married to Sesshomaru. Marriage.

"What is wrong, my child?" Father asked me.

"It's this marriage thing." I told him, "I don't want to get married."

"I know you don't, but Sesshomaru would be good for you." he said, "He'll protect you, and you'll have a good life."

"Yeah, but what about love?" I asked him.

"You can learn to love him, Kaori. Your mother and I had." he told me, "At first we hated each other, but in the end we fell in love and you were born. We had planned on having other children, but the Panthers had gotten in our way of that."

My father frowned and glared at the ground.

"Because of them, I've lost my wife, I missed out on you growing up and having a bigger family." he said and I hugged him.

Tears came to my eyes as I hugged him. It felt good to finally be able to hug him.

"I missed you, so much. I never stopped looking for you or your mother." he said.

"I-I'm sorry about mama." I told him, "I-I didn't know she was dying. She never told me, until she was d-dying."

I let out a sob as my father rubbed the back of my head.

"She was only trying to protect you." he told me, "Now tell me a bit about how your lives were. I have been wondering about it for a long time."

I nodded my head and let go of him. I took a step back wiping my tears away.

"It was good normal life, though Mama had to work a lot in order for us to have money to live on. I didn't help much though. I was a trouble maker when I was younger, so I was hand full." I told him, "However there was this family the Higurashi's. They helped my mother out a lot. They would babysit me when she had to work or go out shopping. I got close to their daughter, Kagome. She's actually here traveling with Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha."

"Really? How did she get here?" he asked me.

I was about to tell him when Sesshomaru holding some rabbits in front of my father.

"Your food." Sesshomaru said and my father took them from him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Father said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, we must be going now." Sesshomaru said, "Let's go, Kaori."

I looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Leave now! I can't leave my father behind like this! We were finally bonding!

"No, I'm not going." I told him firmly and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me.

"It is not wise to stay here, when Naraku is searching for you." he told me.

"And I'm not leaving my father behind." I told him, "I've finally found him and I'm not leaving him again."

Sesshomaru let out a small annoyed growl as he stared me down with a fierce look in his eyes, and I returned it with my own.

"You will listen to me." he said.

"No I won't." I told him.

"Foolish girl, going against Lord Sesshomaru's orders." Jaken said as he sat on A-Un with Rin and I ignored the imp as I looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arm around me tightly so I couldn't get away from him.

"A-Un." Sesshomaru said and the two headed dragon flew into the sky, while Sesshomaru did the same with his cloud.

"I won't let you take her away from me!" my father growled and began to transform into a giant black dog with red eyes.

I was shocked by this. I didn't know we could do that.

"Naraku is following him. It is not safe to be with him." Sesshomaru told me and then my father launched at us.

"What?" I asked him as Sesshomaru dodged my father.

"I can smell Naraku's scent near by when I was in the forest. He can track your father somehow." Sesshomaru told me as A-Un flew next to us.

Sesshomaru tossed me onto the dragon and then turned to face my father.

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted as A-Un flew away, "We can't leave him! My father will kill him!"

"Look Kaori!" Rin said loudly pointing behind me.

I turned around to see a three legged white giant dog fighting my father. Was that Sesshomaru?

"Is that..." I began, but stopped as I watched the two fight.

"Yes, that is Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said watching the fight.

"Will he win?" I asked Jaken.

"I do not know." Jaken said and it worried me that the imp had actually said that.

He would usually say something like 'Of course he would you stupid girl!'

I watched as my father swiped at Sesshomaru with his claw. Sesshomaru was barely able to dodge that attack, because of his missing arm. I let out a gasp when my father had latched onto his neck with his teeth. Sesshomaru let out a roar.

"He's going to get killed! We have to do something, Jaken!" I told the imp.

"We can't fight him like that. He's too strong for the both of us." he said and I shook my head.

"You're nothing, but a coward." I growled at the imp feeling my anger boil deep inside of me.

I clenched my hands into fist as I saw blood flying into the air when father had swung Sesshomaru away from him. I felt something deep inside me jump at that. I let out a growl as I began to feel strange. I jumped off A-Un and began to fall. I closed my eyes as I felt myself began to change.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and ran to the two quickly. I jumped at my father as he was ready to attack Sesshomaru. I bit into his shoulder, and I could taste his blood. It made me feel ill, but I would not let him harm Sesshomaru. My father shoved me off of him and I stood in front of Sesshomaru who was down on the ground trying to get up.

I let out a growl as I glared at my father. My father stood there looking a bit shock that I had done that or that I was in this phase. I had no idea what I was doing, or how I even got into this form, but I just couldn't sit back and watch Sesshomaru get hurt.

My father gave me a warning growl, but I would not back down and let him hurt Sesshomaru anymore. I believe he understood that I wasn't and ran at me. I was shocked that he would attack me, but I quickly got over it. I ran at my father and met him half way. I slashed my claws at his face. I felt my claws slash his flesh and fur.

My father let out a roar of pain and stepped back shaking his head. I could see three slash marks on the right side of his face. My father gave me a glare before running at me again. He was faster than I had expected and was caught off guard. I fell to the ground causing trees to fall and dust to rise. I let out a yelp when I felt him latch onto my left arm. I tried to pull away or attack him, but I couldn't.

My father was soon knocked off of my by Sesshomaru who had gotten up. He ran at my father and attacked him. I tried to stand up, but my arm it hurt. _I can't let him fight alone. I have to help._ I shakily stood up and kept my left arm raised as I tried to make my way over to the two.

If Sesshomaru can fight without an arm, then I should be able to fight with a hurt one! I will not be a weakling no more! But before I could get over to them, my father all of a sudden ran away. Sesshomaru was about to go after him, but I latched onto his tail that was within my reach. He stopped and looked back at me. I shook my head at him not to follow after him.

Sesshomaru nodded and then changed back to his regular self. Okay now how do I do that? I closed my eyes and then opened them. I was still a dog. I closed my eyes again and thought about changing back. When I opened them I was back to normal in the middle of the battle field. I looked around and saw Sesshomaru on walking over to me. I could see blood seeping through his kimono. He was hurt.

"Sesshomaru! You're hurt!" I said and ran over to him ignoring that pain shooting up my left arm.

I stopped I was in front of him. I reached out to his right shoulder, but caught my wrist with his arm. I noticed that he had winced a bit.

"Your arm." he said and I glanced down at my left arm.

My eyes went wide when I saw the blood on it. I would had fainted if I hadn't took a deep breath, and exhaled to calm myself.

"It's nothing." I told him as he let go of my wrist.

I flinched when he had gently took a hold of my left arm. I examined it for a moment, before ripping a piece of his kimono. He wrapped it around my arm carefully not to hurt me.

"That was stupid of you to do that." he told me and I looked down at my feet, "But also brave. Thank you."

I looked up at him not expecting him to thank me.

"I-I couldn't let you fight him all alone like that." I told him, "We take care of our kind."

"Yes, we do." he said with a small smile as he looked down at me.

He then frowned and bent down a bit as if he was in pain. It was odd to see him like that, but that bite must have been bad.

"He poisoned me." Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth.

"Poisoned!?" I said and bent down in front of him, "Will you be okay?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and Rin shouted as A-Un landed on the ground.

"Jaken! Sesshomaru's been poisoned!" I shouted to the Imp, "Get an antidote ready, and Rin help Jaken."

I looked at his shoulder. It was hard to tell if the blood had stopped or not.

"Let me see your wound." I told him and began to remove his armor.

Sesshomaru tried to stop me, but the pain was getting worst so he stopped. I ignored the pain in my arm as I moved Sesshomaru's kimono away from the wounded area of his shoulder. The bleeding had stopped, but the wound was not healing. Why wasn't?

"You wound, it's not healing." I said looking at the crescent bite mark.

"Poisonous acid. That was what he used." Sesshomaru told me and I looked at his face to see he was fighting off the pain.

"I'm sorry for the way had acted." I told him, and he seemed confused, "About wanting to stay with my father. I didn't know Naraku was able to track him."

"Don't be. You did not know." he said and let out a grunt of pain.

"Is it getting worse?" I asked him worriedly.

"N-No." he lied.

I looked over my shoulder wondering where Jaken was with the antidote. How long would it take him to make it? I turned back around to Sesshomaru.

"Lay down, it might help the pain." I told him.

Sesshomaru shook his head stubbornly.

"No, I am not weak." he said and I let out a huff.

"You're stubborn like Inuyasha." I said shaking my head.

"Do not compare me to that half ling." he said glaring at me, or the best he could.

I rolled my eyes and forced him to lay down on the ground.

"I wouldn't if you didn't act like him. I can see now that you two are siblings." I told him and he glared the best he could at me again.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The antidote!" Jaken shouted and I looked over my shoulder to see him running quickly over to us.

I took the antidote from Jaken and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Pour it over his wounds." Jaken told me and I nodded my head.

"Go get some water and my bag." I told the imp.

"I am not your servant." he said glaring at me as I poured some of the liquid onto Sesshomaru's wounds.

"Do as she says." Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth.

It must sting. I tried to do it quickly, so it wouldn't hurt him much.

"There it should work now." I told him as I set the antidote next to me, "I'm sorry if it stung. I tried to do it quickly so it wouldn't hurt you much."

"Don't apologize." he said, "It's useless."

"Okay then." I said and let out a sigh as I looked down at his wound.

The antidote seemed to be working as it slowly began to heal. I'd say by the end of the day it'd be healed.

"How is your arm?" Sesshomaru asked me and I looked down at it.

"It hurts still, but it's going away slowly." I told him.

"He didn't use his poisonous bite on you then." he said and I nodded my head, "He could not harm you like that."

"But he did hurt me." I told him.

"Yes, but that would easily heal, unlike my wound." he said and I looked at the wound.

"I see." I mumbled as Rin sat my backpack down next to me, "Thank you."

"Are you okay, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him.

"I am fine, Rin. Go stay with A-Un." Sesshomaru told her.

She frowned, but nodded her head and left to the two headed dragon. I grabbed my back pack and dug through it for the first aid kit. I grabbed an old ruined shirt and ripped it half.

"What are you doing?" he asked me eying the ripped cloth in my hand.

"Once Jaken gets here with the water, I'm going to clean the wound." I told him, "You don't want it to get infected."

"It won't." he said, "And I do not need your help anymore."

"You can't be dependent, especially if we're going to be getting married. The wife is suppose to take care of her husband." I told him.

"I thought you didn't want to become my wife." he said.

"I don't, but there is no way out of it." I told him, "I'll have to get used to being your wife, so why not start now."

"Here is the water." Jaken said placing a bucket down.

I didn't ask him on where he had gotten the bucket from, but I did thank him for getting the water. He then walked over to where Rin was at with A-Un.

I dipped the cloth into the cold water and pulled it out. I ringed it and turned to Sesshomaru.

"This might be cold and sting." I told him and gently placed the cloth on the his shoulder.

He made a little sound and removed it from him quickly afraid that I had hurt him.

"It is cold, but continue." he said and I nodded my head.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you." I told him as I gently rubbed the cloth over his wound.

I blushed a bit when I noticed that his bare chest. It was the closest thing I had seen of a man in real life. Sure I've seen guys without their shirts on, but not this close and personal. I kept my eyes glued to my hand as I washed the blood from his wounds. When I was done, I dried it with the other piece of my ripped shirt.

"Now bandages." I told him, "Can you sit up on your own?" 

"Hn, I am not that weak." he said and pushed himself up with his arm.

He looked pained by that. I frowned, he should have let me help him.

"You know letting me help you sit up isn't a sign of weakness." I told him getting a roll of bandages from my bag, "It's a sign of trust. You trust me with helping you."

"I do trust you." he said as I began to wrap the bandage around his shoulder.

"Then you should show it more often." I muttered as I tied off the bandage, "Your kimono needs washed."

"Hn," he said and began to un-tie his obi.

"Whoa! Stop!" I shouted and he did slightly surprised I had shouted for him to stop.

"Why? I am taking it off for you to clean." he said.

"Not here in front of me! Plus you need clothing to wear while that one is being clean." I told him.

"You're shy." he said with an amused smirk on his face and I blush.

"No, I want to protect mine and Rin's eyes." I told him.

"I take it you have not been with a man before." he said with the smirk still on his face.

"So what if I haven't?" I asked him getting a bit angry.

"There is nothing wrong with that. I was just curious about my future wife." he said and I stood up.

"I'll go find you some clothes." I muttered grabbing my back pack and walked over to Jaken, "Is there a village or something close by?"

"There is a small one a few miles to the east. Why?" Jaken asked me.

"I need to get some clothes for Sesshomaru, before I can clean his kimono." I told him and looked at Rin, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." she said smiling and I nodded my head.

"Okay, just give me a second and we'll be on our way." I told her and grabbed some foundation that I had in my bag.

I put some over my markings and tied the ribbons into my hair to hide my ears. When I was done I grabbed the pouch of money and then left for the village with Rin.

Rin and I didn't take much time in the village. We found a shop that sold us a kimono that would work until Sesshomaru's was clean and dried. I know he wouldn't like it, but it's better walking around naked ruining both my and Rin's innocent eyes. When we got back to camp I froze with anger as I glared at Sesshomaru who sat in front of a fire with his clean kimono on, instead of a blood covered one. How did he get it clean and dry, before we got back!?

"H-How?" I asked staring at him.

"Jaken." he said and I felt a vein in my head twitch.

I tossed the kimono that I had bought down onto the ground.

"You had me go to a village to get another kimono!" I shouted.

"I did not. You simply chose to go on your own." he said and Rin looked up at me.

"He's telling the truth." she said and glanced down at the little girl.

"You're taking his side now are you?" I asked her.

"Stupid girl." Jaken muttered and I glared at the imp.

I picked up a stone and tossed it at him.

"Shut it, toad!" I shouted at him.

"Imp! I am a Imp! Say it with me. I.M.P!" Jaken shouted and I tossed another stone at him.

Jaken fell backwards and I turned Sesshomaru who was getting up off the ground.

"How are you wounds doing?" I asked him.

"They are fine, and your arm?" he asked.

"All healed." I told him raising it up.

"Good. We should be going now." Sesshomaru said and I frowned.

"You are still hurt, Sesshomaru." I told him, "It's not wise to travel with you hurt. What if we run into Naraku or another strong demon? You are not able to fight yet."

"I am not weak. I can easily fight off any demon that crosses our path." he said, "Now get on A-Un."

I let out a sigh. I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't budge on his decision, so I got onto A-Un, after placing Rin on top of the dragon. I kicked at Jaken who tried to get onto A-Un. He glared at me as he tried again. This time I didn't kick him, since Sesshomaru looked annoyed.

Party pooper.


	19. Chapter 19

I have some bad news. My laptop has broken and I am in not able to write anymore. At the moment I am using my iphone to type this, I might try to write a chapter on here with, but I can't promise anything.

Some good news, my sister knows someone who might be able to fix it. (Fingers cross!) I don't know how long it would take it to be fixed. I know it won't be anytime soon.

So until next time!

Team-Klaus


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC(S)!**

* * *

**AN: **Here it is the newest chapter! I apologize for the Mis-spelling of some words because I don't have spell check and the stupid auto-correct on my phone is auto-correcting them. Also this chapter will follow ep. 162.

* * *

Days. It has been a few days of non-stop traveling. I had no idea on where we were going. Sesshomaru wouldn't say, no matter how many and annoying times I have asked him. He would be quiet and occasionally give me a glare.

I felt bad for A-Un. The poor dragon had to fly without taking a brake, well we had taken a break for only a night. But other than that it's been mostly flying.

I let out a sigh and shifted a bit as my bottom and back ached a bit from sitting on A-Un most of the day. I coukd hear Rin's stomach rumble with hunger. I had ran out of food in my backpack the other day.

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted catching his attention, "Rin is hungry and I have no food left for her in my pack. We need to stop."

"Hn," was his answered and loward to the ground.

A-Un followed after him. I should had told him that a long time ago, we might had been able to rest for a bit. I got off of A-Un and helped Rin down. I stretched and felt my back pop in few places. It felt good.

"Finally, land!" I said happily as I spun around in a circle.

"Hn,"

I stopped and turned around facing Sesshomaru. I blushed seeing the amused look on his face. However the blush only lasted for a moment as I noticed Rin running by him. Curious as to where she was going I ran after her, but Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"I will be leaving." he said and I nodded my head.

"Where will you be going?" I asked him and got no answer as he flew away.

I let let out a sigh and began to get some firewood forgetting about Rin. When she returned she was carrying some fish in her arms. I was surprised she had been able catch them.

"Did you catch these all by your self?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Yep!" she said smiling as I stacked the wood into a pile for Jaken to light it.

"Good job, Rin. We'll eat like kings!" I said smiling as I stood back from the wood, "Okay Jaken, the woods ready."

Jaken mumbling something under his breath walked over to the wood and used his staff to set it on fire. That night we are fish until we were stuffed. I fell asleep next to Rin.

When morning came I sat up quickly looking around for Rin, since I didn't sense the girl. I saw Jaken sleeping against a tree snoring loudly. I looked over at A-Un to see that he was gone. I jumped up and kicked Jaken awake.

"She's gone!" I shouted, "Sesshomaru is going to kill you if he finds out!"

"Me? You were suppose to be the one watching her!" he shouted.

I was about to shout back at him when I saw A-Un in the sky. When he landed I hugged Rin tightly.

"Rin! I was so worried!" I told her, "Where did you go?"

"I was getting breakfast." she said holding up the item she had gotten.

"Next time you decide to leave, tell either Jamen and I. We were worried and it's not safe for you to be out in the forest by yourself." I told her.

"But I had A-Un to protect me." she said and I let out a sigh pulling back from the hug.

I looked down at Rin.

"I know, but A-Un might not have been able to protect you if a strong demon attacks, so at least tell Jaken or I, okay?" I told her and she nodded her head.

For the rest of the day I had been searching for food in the forest. I had even came across a lake. I forced Rin to take a bath since she was filthy. The water had been cold, but it felt nice being clean again. When came around I was close to the fire to get warmed up.

"Say Master Jaken?" Rin began and I looked at her.

"Yes?" Jaken asked her.

"After he defeats Naraku what do you Lord Sesshomaru will do?" Rin asked him.

I was curious too. I knew we were going to get married, can't wait for that. Note the sarcasm, but other than that what was he going to do?

"You probably don't know about this, but Lord Sesshomaru has been in a long search of personal power. He will undoubtedly become the greatest demon of all time and rein over his own empire." Jaken said, "When that happens I'll become the empire chief minister."

I laughed when Jaken had bit into the hot lizard he had been cooking over the fire. But I stopped when I heard Rin's question about what position she might have when Sesshomaru has his empire.

"Ugh, you mean you in tend to follow us up until then?" he asked her and she got up on her knees and crawled over to the imp.

I smiled when she began to shake him asking if there was something wrong with her in following us till then.

"Lord Sesshomaru is strong, but who knows how long it will take to create the empire." Jaken said and I frowned, "To us demons a hundred years is nothing at all, but to a human like you, time is everything."

That's right. Rin will grow old and die, while we won't. I. Is sad to think that one day Rin won't be around.

"By the time the Lord's empire is created you'll be long gone." Jaken said with a smirk.

I shoved my foot into his face, not hearing what Rin had said.

"Don't say that like it is a good thing, you stupid toad!" I shouted at him angrilly.

"Imp! I am a imp!" he shouted.

"An imp that I am about to strangle right now!" I growled.

"Please don't, Kaori." Rin said and I looked at her, "Master Jaken was only telling the truth."

I kept quiet and glared at the imp. Rin had became sad because of what Jaken had told her. Only arguing with him would make it worse. I sat against the tree as my eyes began to grow heavy.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC(S)!**

* * *

I let out a small growl of annoyance when I heard Jaken say something, along with the sound of a flute. I opened my eyes and glared at him wondering who in the hell had a flute and was playing it, until I noticed that his attention was to something else.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he took off into the forest.

I stood up and noticed that Rin was gone. Is that why he ran off into the forest? I wondered as I ran after the imp. We chased after Rin, but soon lost her. I couldn't even sense her.

"Rin!" Jaken and I shouted as we walked through the forest.

"Sesshomaru is going kill us." I muttered as I looked around for Rin with Jaken stumbling around.

"Rin. Rin." Jaken repeated over and over.

"Jaken. Kaori." Sesshomaru spoke causing us both to jump and turn to face the dog demon.

"Eh! Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!" Jaken said bowing down.

"Did something happen to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked him and I looked down at my feet in shame that I had lost her.

"Ugh, it's funny that you mention that." Jaken said and Sesshomaru gave him a look, "She vanished my Lord. I think Ongukuki (AN: No idea how to spell it.) may have abducted her."

He knew who had taken her? Why didn't he tell me!? I felt my blood boil with anger, but I didn't lash out at him.

"Ongukuki you say?" Sesshomaru said looking down at the imp.

"Ongukuki? Who is that?" I asked.

"Ongukuki is a demon who lures children to him with the sound of his flute." Jaken explained, "He takes the children and then sells them to other demons."

"What!?" I gasped ignoring Jaken as he continued to speak, "We must find her quickly!"

I began to walk pass Sesshomaru so I could continue my search for her, but he stopped me by grabbing my hand. I was about to protest, but stopped when he began to drag me the way I was going.

"We will find her." he said and I nodded my head as we walked.

I hope she's okay. If that demon lays one hand on her, I'll use him as a chew toy!

"I'm sorry for losing her." I sniffed as tears came to my eyes, "I should have been watching her instead of sleeping."

"Do not blame yourself." Sesshomaru said and I looked up at him, "You did not know that she would have been taken."

He was right. I had no idea she would have, but I still felt like it was my fault. She was my responsability when Sesshomaru wasn't there. I wasn't able to keep her safe and protected.

"Gah!" I sobbed closing my eyes tightly as I thought about how scared Rin must be.

I felt an arm pull me towards something warm and soft.

"Don't cry." Sesshomaru said softly and I was shocked that he was actually comforting me, "Rin is strong and we will find her."

I looked up at him as tears fell down my face and nodded my head. Rin was a strong girl.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said looking into my eye.

I flinched when I felt his thumb wipe away my tears. I wasn't expecting it.

"We must go now." he said lowering his hand from my cheek.

I nodded my head again a wiped the rest of my tears away. I can finish crying once we find Rin.

I followed Sesshomaru through the forest. I could smell the scent of some human men mixed with children. Were we close to where Ongukuki was? I waa about to ask Sesshomaru that, but he stopped and placed his arm out in front of me forcing me to stop.

I looked pass a tree to see some monks running around a demon.

"Ongukuki." I growled and was about to run from our hiding spot, but Sesshomaru grabbed me.

I tried to get out of his hold, but for a demon with one arm he was strong. I let out a growl and tried to punch at him. I had to get Rin! I had save her!

Sesshomaru dodged my punched and pinned me to a tree with his arm against my throat stopping me from trying to get free as he leaned his face towards mine. I blushed when his nose brushed against mine as he glared at me.

"Calm down." he told me, "The monks will take care of him."

I couldn't nod my head, speak or breath. His hold on my throat was to strong. He seemed to notice that and loosened it a but. I took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"But we should be the ones saving Rin." I told him, "Not those guys."

Suddenly there was a bright light. Sesshomaru removed his arm from my neck and took a step back. I turned around and peeked from behind the tree to see a blue flame where Ongukuki had been.

The flame went out and one of the monks went to the cave. After a short moment children came from the cave. I looked for Rin, but I didn't see her anywhere. I dug my claws into the tree as tears came to my eyes. We were too late, Ongukuki had sold her or eaten her.

"There's one inside." I heard a little boy say.

Could it be Rin? I watched as the monk loward the boy down and walked into the cave.

"Put me down!" Rin shouted as the monk walked out of the cave carrying her.

"Ri-" I began, but Sesshomaru placed his hand around my mouth to shut me and pulling me to him, so I wouldn't run to her.

I tried to get free, but he was to stronger. Tears fell down my cheek as I heard Rin shout for the man to put her down. All I wanted to do was hug the girl and make sure she was safe.

But I stopped trying to get out of his hold when the monk began to talk about she couldn't survive on her own. She told him she could.

"-Lord Sesshomaru and Kaori will come for me!" she told the old man.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Kaori you say?" he asked.

"I never want to go back to village and live with humans." she said and then called for us.

Sesshomaru let go of me as we sensed something coming towards us. Sesshomaru pushed me behind him as an explosion happened. I closed my eyes tightly, until I heard Rin speak.

"I did too." I said walking out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Kaoru!" she said and I smiled at the young girl.

On the inside I was angry at the monk for not letting Rin go. It was up to her if she wanted to stay with us or live in a village. Not his!

"It's the same demon we saw the other day." one of the younger monks had said, "But the female demon wasn't there."

Sesshomaru must had ran into these monks when he had left to go do whatever it was he did when he was alone.

"What have you done?" the old monk asked us, "Have you bewitched this young child?"

"Stay." he told me as he walked towards them slowly.

"Master Oongi." one of the younger monks said.

The older monk nodded his head.

"These demons foul auras must be delt with." he said, "Take care of the male first!"

I gritted my teeth and reached for my sword as the monks began to run around Sesshomaru.

"Stay out of this." Sesshomaru told me.

I stopped my hand and watched as the monks began to throw tailsmen at him.

"Begone demon!" the monk shouted as his staff lit up.

I closed my eyes and held my arms up as a bright explosion happened. When it was over I opened my eyes and loward my arms. I looked around to see nothing, but dust.

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted for the dog demon hoping he was dead.

What will happen if he was dead? I didn't think much on the thought as the dust cleared and I saw him standing there without a scratch on him.

"Master, he's still alive." one of the monks said.

"Be brave men. Immobilize him!" the monk told them and they began to run around Sesshomaru as he kept walking.

Sesshomaru stopped walking when a ring of blue fire appeared around him.

"Evil demon begone!" the old monk said slamming his staff on to the ground.

His staff lit up and some kind twisting wind blew at Sesshomaru. I noticed he was having triuble reaching his sword. I reached for mine, but stopped when I remember his words. Stay out of this. I let out a growl as I stopped. Why did he have to be like thus? I can help him!

I took a step back when I noticed he was transforming. My eyes went wide. If he does that there is a chance Rin could get hurt!

An explosion came from the monks staff and their beads broke. I was tossed back along with the monks. I sat up and looked around. My eyes went wide when I saw that the forest behind Sesshomaru was gone.

"Ah, I've never seen such terrible power." the monk said.

I gulped and looked at Sesshomaru who stood there as Rin ran to him. I stood up dusting myself off and walked over to them.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said looking down at her,

"Yes." Rin asked looking up at him.

"Follow me if you so choose." Sesshomaru said and turnned around grabbing my wrist.

I looked at Rin and gave her a smile. It was her choice if she still wanted to follow Sesshomaru. She was a human after all. She needed a life and if she chose that path, I'll support it, but that means I'll be stuck with that imp.

"Yes." she said and I smiled wider glad that she had decided to follow Sesshomaru still, but one day she will have to stop.

I frowned as I let Sesshomaru drag me. I would miss her, but she'll be happy with her own family to take care of. Hopefully. I believe she would make a good mother and wife. She is very loveable. What man wouldn't want her as thier wife? Of course they would have to be someone kind and would protect her, because I won't be there.

I sniffed and wiped the tears at the corner of my eyes. I was thinking way to far into the future. She was still just a kid.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked me and I looked at him.

"Eh!" I said blushing from embarressment, "Uh, I'm not crying. It's my allergies acting up."

"Hn," he said as a small hand grabbed my free one.

I looked down to see Rin's smiling face. I stopped and hugged the girl tightly as new tears fell down my cheeks.

"I have been so worried Rin!" I told her.

"I'm sorry, Kaori." she said hugging me.

"No, don't apologize, Rin." I told her, "It's not your fault."

I placed her on the ground wiped my face off, before grabbing her hand.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru is leaving us behind." Rin said pointing at Sesshomaru who was walking.

I bit the inside of my cheek and ran after him at a steady pace so I wouldn't be dragging Rin. We caught up with him and the rest of the walk was in silence, until we reached Jaken, who seemed to be tired from searching.

"Rin. Lord Sesshomaru. Stupid girl." Jaken said and crossed my arms glaring at him.

"I'm not stupid." I muttered as Sesshomaru said his name, which seemed to make Jaken snap out of his daze.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh and you too, Rin!" Jaken said.

"What no, Kaori!?" I asked him, but Sesshomaru butted in asking about A-Un.

Jaken ran off to retrieve the dragon, while Rin ran over to three small grave markers.

"Um, I was wondering Lord Sesshomaru." Rin began and I watched her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"If I die one day, I was wondering would-would you always remember me?" she asked him and I frowned feeling sad as tears came to my eyes.

It must almost be my time of the month. I've been crying a lot lately.

"Ah." he said sounding shock by her question, "Don't say such silly things."

Before I could even think about what he had said, Jaken appeared with A-Un. Jaken was bowing down saying he had brought A-Un as Sesshomaru began to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where you goin-ah!" Jaken began, but was cut off as his staff hit him in the head.

"Do you need to ask?" Sesshomaru asked him, "I'm going to find Naraku."

"Of course you are." Jaken said, "May I come along? I-I mean if it's not to much trouble or anything."

"Do you need to ask?" Rin asked him, "Of course you can come Master Jaken."

"Yeah, what will do without our imp?" I asked him and then ran after Rin.

"Huh? Hold on! Hahahaha!" Jaken shouted as he chased after us.

It felt nice to have a care free moment. It felt like nothing bad could happen at that moment, but with Naraku still around, I knew that peace would not last long.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I had a Fullmetal Alchemist Marathon on Netflix. Including Brotherhood. ^.^' **

**Not to mention a small crying spell over the death of Hughes. He was my favorite besides Ed and Roy. Why did he have to die? It was so sad especially the funeral! **

* * *

"If Inuyasha is searching for Naraku also, why don't we join him?" I asked Sesshomaru as I trained with him in a clearing.

"Do not ask stupid questions nor mention that halfling." he said glaring and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see what's so bad about Inuyasha. Sure he's loud, rude, obnoxious, a real idiot and stubborn, but he's also... Hey!" I shouted at him angrily as I jumped away from him dodging an attack.

"You are distracting yourself." he said and swung his sword at me, "And I told you not to mention Inuyasha."

"You don't have to take your anger out on me over it!" I growled blocking one of attacks as I jumped backwards from him, "And I was only curious!"

I ran at him and swung my sword at his feet. He jumped out of the way. I turned around quickly as he landed behind me. I was about to punch him, when he tripped me. I fell ontomy back and let out a groan as he placed the tip of his blade a few inches from my neck.

"You lose." he said for what felt like the hundreth time.

"I know, I know." I muttered as I stared at the blue sky, while Sesshomaru put his sword away, "The sky is beautiful today. So blue and clear like nothing bad is happening."

"Hn?" Sesshomaru muttered glancing down at me.

"Somewhere something bad is happening." I told him, "It never stops."

"What brought you to say something like this?" he asked sitting down next to me as I still laid on the ground watching the sky.

I shrugged my shoulders placing my hands on top of my stomach.

"It's just that ever since I got here it seems bad things keep happening all the time." I told him.

"Hn, long before you were born bad things happened, even after you were born." he said, "Bad things will keep happening. There is no stopping it."

"It's only a silly wish to want it all to stop and have peace." I sighed.

"Yes, it is." he said nodding his head I felt like slappibg my forehead.

I should have known that would be his reply. Emotionless bastard.

"Geez, aren't you full of candy and rainbows." I muttered.

"Candy?" he questioned looking at me and I looked at him.

I couldn't control the blush that appeared on my cheeks as I looked up at him. He looked handsome.

"I-It's this type of food like chocolate, or melted sugar and..." I stopped when I noticed he lost interest in it.

I let out another sigh and lookes back at the sky to see a cloud floating by. I smiled as I looked at it. It was in the shape of a butterfly. It reminded me of when Mama used to take me to the park on her days off from work. There we would lay on the grass laughing over jokes or watching the clouds and pointing out what they look like.

_"Do you see that cloud, Kaori?" she had asked pointing at a cloud._

_"Yes, Mama." I had replied smiling at the cloud that resembled a dog._

_"It reminds me of your father." she said with a sad smile on her face as she gazed at it._

_"How? He's not a dog, Mama." I told her innocently._

_"Of course he isn't." she said and patted me on my head, "Of course he isn't little one."_

"That looks like a butterfly." I said pointing at the cloud.

Sesshomaru looked up at the cloud and frowned.

"What are going on about?" he asked me as he looked back down at me.

"You never watched the clouds when you were young?" I asked him and he shook his head, "Mama and I used to do it all the time. It was fun and it was great bonding time."

"Bonding time?" I heard him mutter thoughtfully, "How do you watch these clouds?"

"Easy just lay on your back and stare up at the clouds. When you notice the shape of one you point it out." I told him and pointed at a cloud that resemebled a baby, "Here is an example. That one looks like a baby."

"I see." he said looking at the cloud.

I smiled as he laid down looking at the sky.

"That looks like a village on fire." he said pointing at a cloud.

I closed my eyes for a moment and smiled while trying to hold in laughter. Of course Sesshomaru would point something like that out.

"It kind of does." I said opening my eyes, "That one looks like a bunny."

"Hm, I do not see it." he said and I pointed out it's ear and tail.

"It looks more like a mule." he said.

"I guess it could be either." I said tilting my head a bit.

It felt nice doing this. Like nothing bad was going on at that moment. No Naraku, no demons trying to eat humans or people killing people. Just the two of us in our own little peaceful world.

We spent another hour pointing out the clouds and I even cracked a few jokes, but Sesshomaru never laughed, but I could tell he was amused by it. Maybe marrying him won't be so bad, but it still bugged me.

I know I should be glad that it was Sesshomaru and not some demon that I didn't know or were evil. But I didn't love him like someone should when getting married. Though I will probably one day love him like I should.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru said as we walked through the forest to where we had left Rin, Jaken and A-Un at.

"Oh! Erm, nothing is wrong." I told him shaking my head, "Why do you ask that?"

"You are quiet." he said, "Usually you are talking about something."

"Just don't feel like talking." I told him as I loward my head.

"Hn." he said and stopped walking.

I stopped also and looked back at him wondering why he had, but before I could even speak he had me pinned to a tree with his hand on my chin. I looked at his face as he forced me too.

"What are you doing?" I asked him baring my fangs.

"Tell me what is wrong." he said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You will be my wife one day." he said looking into my eyes, "Your well being is important to me."

I frowned and looked down at Sesshomaru's chin since I couldn't look down at the ground.

"That is it." I said.

"What is?" he asked.

"Being your wife." I told him, "I don't love you like a wife should."

"But one day you will." he said.

"Maybe." I told him, "I mean look at your father. He hadn't loved your mother, because he got a human woman pregnant."

"My father was a weaken fool." he growled, "You are not."

Sesshomaru let go of my chin and backed off. I was shocked by his words. He thought I wasn't a weaken fool?

"I-I... Erm," I began, but stopped having clue as to how to reply to that.

Sesshomaru smirked a bit, before walking back towards camp. I followed after quickly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned!" Jaken cried out happily and I rolled my eyes at the imp.

"We are leaving." he said.

"But Rin hasn't eaten dinner yet." I told him, "She is a growing girl who needs to eat."

Sesshomaru gave me an annoyed look, but said nothing to disagree. I quickly cooked some rabbit stew. I gave some to Rin and made my own bowl. I would have offered some to Sesshomaru, but he didn't eat this kind of stuff.

It made me wonder what he does actually eat. He didn't seem to be the type of demon to eat humans. I mean I haven't seen him eat any. Could he be a vegitarian? Or eat raw animals?

"Why are you staring at me?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I blushed and looked down at my stew. I didn't mean to stare. I was just lost in my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world." I told him and took a bite out of my stew.

"Such a rude stupid girl." Jaken muttered as he crossed his arms.

There was soon a loud thump as Sesshomaru hit the imp over the head. As usual Jaken cried out for forgiveness. I laughed a bit as I chewed my food. When I went to swollow it, some went down wrong. I began to cough dropping my food.

"Ah! Kaori!" Rin gasped with wide worried eyes.

"I am fine." I said raising a hand up as I still coughed.

"Hmp," Jaken muttered as he rubbed his heas where Sesshomaru had hit him.

When Rin was finished eating we left.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **I decided to not follow the final act.

Inuyasha: Since the guy who posted them on youtube got rid of 'em.

What the? Why are you in my note!?

Inuyasha: Figure I should tell them the reason. -Shrugs shoulders- And I should let my fans know I'm here.

They aren't here for you Inuyasha. They are here for Sesshomaru and Kaori!

Kaori: Mmhm, wait! They aren't here for that dog demon!

Sesshomaru: You sound jealous.

Kaori: Am not! The one who should be jealous is that toad, since he isn't in this note!

Jaken: Imp! I am an imp!

Inuyasha: You were saying? -grins-

Kaori: Shut up.

Anyway, I figure I should have a little fun with this author note. I saw it in a Fullmetal Alchemist Envy oc fan-fic. Yes, I'm a fan of that palm tree. I thought it would be a nice fun change. Though I won't be adding anymore like this. Maybe in the future when I feel like it.

Inuyasha: You talk too much.

Shut up dog! I'll get Kagome on you!

Kagome: Why bring me into this?

Enjoy this chapter!

Inuyasha: I doubt they will.

Kagome, please.

Kagome: Why me? Sit boy!

Inuyasha: Gahhh!

Sesshomaru: Idiots.

* * *

"How long till we go back to camp?" I sighed as I walked behind Sesshomaru as we searched for Naraku.

At the moment it was just the two of us. Jaken and Rin had to stay behind with A-Un at the camp we had set up. While Sesshomaru, and I scouted the area.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and stopped walking. I hadn't noticed and bumped into him. I let out a small growl as I took a step back rubbing my nose that had hit his armor.

"If you speak much louder, you will give off our position." Sesshomaru told me in a whisper.

"Right, sorry." I whispered back.

After twenty minutes of walking around I heard some men laughing and a woman screaming. I ran off to the sound ignoring Sesshomaru shout for me to stop. I ran into a small clearing to find six bandits with their swords drawn standing infront of a woman who was in front of two children. A girl around fourteen and a boy no older than six.

"Please they're just children! Don't kill them!" the woman begged as they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hmp, what will we get out of it in return?" one of them asked.

"I got an idea." Another said with a dark look in his eyes as he looked at both females.

I took that as my cue to intervine in this. I placed my hand on the hilt if my sword.

"Excuse me." I said loudly catching everyones attention, "I can tell you what you will get out of letting those children live."

"And what's that?" the biggest guy of that group asked.

He must be the leader. I'll have to take him out first. After that the others should be easy.

"How about a night with her!?"

"Yeah, she's cute!"

I gritted my teeth and my grip on my sword tightly. Didn't they see my demon markings or ears? Well my ears are hidden by the ribbons. I am guessing they think my markings are tattoos, or they're just a bunch of idiots. Either way, I'm kikling them! Men like that should not live!

I was about to attack them when Sesshomaru shoved his hand into the man who had spoke out wanting to have a night with me, chest. Sesshomaru removed his hand as the woman and children screamed.

"You will do no such thing with her." he said in a calm and deadly voice that made ne shiver.

"A demon!" one gasped.

"One arm! I heard if him! You are Sesshomaru, the dog demon." Another said shaking slightly, "He's pure evil, I heard. He strikes down others for just looking at him!"

"Hey! I was wanting to kill that one!" I shouted at Sesshomaru.

"Ah! That stupid girl has a death wish!" the man who had spoke about Sesshomaru said.

He soon dropped to the ground dead with a rock sticking halfway through his forehead.

"Everyone for themselves!" the four living men shouted and ran around.

One of the men hid behind the woman and children.

"Coward." I muttered and walked over to him, "You think hiding behind them will keep you safe? You are wrong."

I grabbed the man and tossed him away from them as Sesshomaru dealt with the other three.

"Show off." I grumbled as I quickly broke the man's neck.

"Ah!" the young boy cried out and I quickly turned to see Sesshomaru standing in front of them.

"Sesshomaru! No!" I screamed out, but frowned when I noticed the young boy had been hurt from a rouge knife that must had been thrown by one of the bandits.

I ran over to them and bent down. The knife was in his side. It was deep and bleeding heavely. If the knife was pulled out, he'd bleed to death on the spot, but either way. He was going to die.

The woman and her daughter were crying. The young boy was unconcious. I looked up at Sesshomaru wondering what we should do.

"Hn," was all that I got from him.

"There must be a way to save him." I spoke out to Sesshomaru.

"There is." he said and looked down at his sword, tenseiga.

"Use it, please." I said, "He's just a boy."

Sesshomaru bent down and pulled out the kife. The boy let out a small whimper, but did nothing else as blood poured from his wound.

"No! Why?" the woman screamed at Sesshomaru.

He pulled out tenseiga and swiped it around. The blood stopped pouring and soon the wound was closed. Seeing that Sesshomaru put away his swird and turned to leave. I looked at the boy who was still unconcious.

"The boy will live." Sesshomaru said pausing his walking, "Come Kaori."

I stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru who began to walk again.

"Thank you, sir!" the young girl called out.

Sesshomaru kept quiet as we walked into the forest.

"Thank you for saving that boy back there." I said as I followed him.

"Hn,"

"And for taking up for me when those men had said those things." I told him as my cheeks heated up with embaressment.

"Those pathetic humans had no right to say those things about you and I could not let them get away with it." he said, "You are mine and mine alone. I will be the only man you will be with."

I stopped walking as my cheeks turned redder than they had. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears as if it was about to explode. I had not really thought about being intimate with Sesshomaru. Hell, I never really thought about that stuff. I was busy and had no time for such thoughts!

"W-We'll wait for that right?" I asked him stuttering a bit as he turned to me.

"Yes, the night of our wedding." he said and my heart jumped, "Is something wrong?"

"I-It's just something I've never thought of before." I squeaked out nervously as a smirk appeared on his face, "Ahh!"

I let out a scream when Sesshomaru tackled me to the ground. I couldn't hear straight as my heart beated quickly as he stared down at me with his golden eyes.

"If you want we could practice." he said lowering his head down.

My eyes went wide as his face got closer to mine. I couldn't speak. My mind was going insane at that point and it was getting hotter by the seconds.

"N-N...Mmm!" When I finally found my words which were going to be No! Sesshomaru's lips were on mine.

I tried to push him off, but he was stronger than me and after a moment I was slowly beginning to cave into it. All to quickly Sesshomaru pulled away leaving me panting for breath. He still hovered over me with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't speak or move. Just stare at him, while my mind was wondering why he had done that. Why did I hate it that he had pulled away?

"I had to stop, or I wouldn't had been able to control myself." he muttered, "You are tempting. So innocent."

Sesshomaru loward his face to my neck and inhaled my scent. I bit my bottom lip when he nipped at my neck.

"Nn." I gasped as he bit a little harder.

Sesshomaru jumped away from me all of a sudden and turned around. I laid on the ground breathing heavily.

"I am sorry." he whispered as I sat up.

My heart was still going crazy.

"We should get going." he said quickly turning to me and I nodded my head.

I stood up and fell down as my legs felt like jelly. Sesshomaru was at my side in an instance.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I need to rest after that." I said in a whisper as I stared at the ground.

"If we stay here. It might happen again and I might not be able to stop." he said looking down at me with that same look.

I gulped and stood up again. I'll just have to shake that feeling off! I shook and raised my legs up one at a time, while Sesshomaru watched with an amused look on his face.

"You are a strange woman." he murmured as I tested out my legs.

I didn't fall over, but they still felt weak. but I didn't want that to happen again. Didn't I? It wasn't unplesent or anything, in fact it felt wonderful and... I just put a word to it. I never felt that before. Something like that had never happened to me before.

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru spoke making snap out of my thoughts.

"Uh, sorry." I said quickly, "We should get going! Rin is probably worried."

"Yes." he said and began to walk as if nothing happened.

I shook my head as I walked behind him. I would had thought it was all a dream if my neck where he had bit it didn't sting.

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. I decided to show a little romance between them. I hope I didn't over do it. I don't write much of those scenes. Also I was wondering if this story was good. I just found out it was added to a community on here called the worst Inuyasha stories. Is it bad?


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!

* * *

Getting back to the campsite where Rin, Jaken and A-Un had been while Sesshomaru, and I had been scouting the area was a bit awkward. Well to me at least. Sesshomaru was acting as if nothing had happened in the woods.

Damn bastard! How can act like that!?

"Were you attacked in the forest, Kaori?" Rin asked me after a few minutes of sitting next to her.

I quickly looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"W-What!?" I asked loudly.

"There is a small bruise on your neck." Rin said pointing a finger at me.

I quickly raised my hand up to my neck and felt the area where Sesshomaru had bit me. Did he leave a mark?

"It looks like a bite mark." Rin said.

My cheeks heated up. He gave me a damn hickey! How can I explain this to Rin? She is too young to know about such things and plus it would be awkward.

"Uh, I was attacked by a demon, but I took care of it." I told her quickly.

"Hn, you couldn't fight it off." Sesshomaru said smirking and I glared at him.

"Do you want to explain to her what had happened then?" I asked him crossing my arms.

He looked away with his smirk disappearing. I grinned in victory.

"What exactly happened, Lord Sesshomaru? Was it Naraku who had attacked?" Jaken asked.

"No, now drop it. It is none of your concerns. Only Kaori and I shall know of it." he ordered calmly.

"Y-yes, m'lord." Jaken said quickly bowing his head.

I let out a sigh and stood up after noticing we were out of water. I grabbed an empty bucket and began to make my way to the forest.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jaken asked me.

I looked at the imp and gave him a small glare.

"We're out of water. I was going to go get some, Dad." I told him.

"I am not your father, and if I was, I'd kill myself!" Jaken said and I tossed the empty bucket at him.

Jaken fell to the ground with an omf. I walked over to him and grabbed the bucket. Why did he have to be so annoying?

"I'll be back soon." I said and walked off into the forest.

While I walked, I was deep in throught about Sesshomaru and a what had happened a while ago.

He is so strange and confusing. He didn't seemed like a guy who would do things like that. I thought he'd be more like a guy who didn't care for intimacy, more like a guy who cared only for himself and his image.

Could there be more to him than he shows? Was he actually a nice guy who cared about others? He did save Rin for no reason and supposedly he didn't like humans much. Not to mention he saved that young boy. Though I think he did that mostly because I begged him too, but if I hadn't I'm sure he would have done it anyway. Right?

"Maybe he is turning into a big old softy." I said outloud.

I let out a sigh and shook my head while closing my eyes.

"Who are you talking too?" a voice behind me asked causing to jump and blush at the same time.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that! And why are you following me?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"You should not go alone." he said, "Naraku is still out here and so is your father."

"Or you want to attack me again!" I accused.

"If you want." he said with a creepy smirk on his face.

"I'll pass this time." I told and continued walking, "I can't believe you gave me a hickey!"

"What is that?" he asked walking next to me.

"This mark on my neck. That is what we call it in the future." I explained, "Shouldn't you go back to camp? Naraku or my father might show up there and attack."

"Jaken, Rin and A-Un will be able to escape if either of them show. You however, I doubt would be able too." he said and I gave him a glare.

"I can defend myself against them. My father wouldn't hurt me." I told him.

"How can you when you can not defeat me during our matches?" he asked, "They are stronger than you."

I bit my bottom lip and glared at the sky as I kept walking. Damn him and his brain!

"So tempting." he muttered and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you even dare!" I shouted at him and before I knew it I fell into a lake I hadn't noticed.

I swam to the top and let out a small scream. It was so cold! I swam to land and pulled myself up.

"S-so cold." I said as I shook hugging myself tightly.

"You must keep an eye on your surroundings." Sesshomaru said sounding amused and I gave him a glare.

"S-Shut up. It's your f-fault for distracting me!" I shouted at him.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and pulled the furry boa thing from his shoulder. He dropped it on my shoulders and I hugged it for warmth.

"You'll catch a cold." Sesshomaru said looking down at me.

"Hmp, if I do it's your fault." I told him as I stood up.

"You'll need to get out of those wet clothes." he said and I glared at him.

"I'll wait till we get back to camp." I told him and began to walk back to camp.

When we got back to camp I grabbed my pack and hid behind a tree. I got un-dress and grabbed some dry clothes. I quickly put them on and walked out from behind the tree after wrapping Sesshomaru's comfortable furry boa around me. Even with dry clothes I was still cold.

"Where is the water? And why do you have Lord Sesshomaru's boa!?" Jaken asked me angrily.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked him dropping my pack next to A-Un who was taking a nap.

I was surprised he was able to sleep, what with that Imp shouting.

"You better not have stolen that from him! You may be his future wife, but he will not tolerate stealing!" Jaken said glare at me.

"I didn't steal it. He's lent it to me." I told him.

"I highly doubt he would have." Jaken said.

"I did." Sesshomaru said from where he had been listening to Rin asking him something, "Rin is wanting to play, why don't you play with her Jaken."

"Must I, Lord Sesshomaru? Couldn't Kaori do that?" Jaken asked him.

"No." Sesshomaru told him, "Now go."

"I can play with her." I said, but Sesshomaru gave me a look, "Nevermind."

I let out a sigh and sat down in front of the fire pit hugging the fluffy boa. I sniffed my nose as it felt a little runny.

"Still cold?" Sesshomaru asked me sitting next to me.

"A little, but I'll live." I told him, "Thanks for letting me use this. It helps."

"Hn," was all he said as Rin ran by with Jaken chasing her.

I laughed when he tripped and fell.

"I don't see how you find this fun!" Jaken cried as Rin ran around him in a circle shouting 'C'mon Master Jaken! You're losing!'

It was nice seeing the girl having fun, not to mention seeing Jaken annoyed.

"Grr, I wouldn't be losing if you weren't so fast." Jaken shouted standing and Rin laughed as she ran off.

I got up and took the boa off of me. I ran after Rin and picked her up. I spun her around laughing out 'I win!'

"Hahaha, Kaori's it!" Rin shouted happily.

After playing with Rin and Jaken, who I forced too, for an hour or so, we sat down for dinner. I ate my food and soon went to sleep. After everything that had happened today, I was tired.

_I was walking in a forest. I was alone. What happened to Rin? Wasn't she with me? _

_"Rin?" I called out for the seven year old._

_I got no reply, but I heard something in the trees. I turned around to see nothing, but white and something heavy on me all of a sudden. My eyes went wide as I saw that the thing was a person and not just anyone, Sesshomaru._

_"Wha-" I began, but he stopped me by placing a finger on my lips._

_"I can't wait any longer." he spoke in barely a whisper._

_He then loward his face towards mine and kissed me. I tried to fight him off of me, but he was too strong. He pulled away from me and I felt his left hand travel up my stomach._

_"Nn, stop." I gasped, "I'm not ready!" _

_He removed his left hand and touched my cheek. Left hand? He is missing it though. Is this a dream? _

_"You are beautiful and so tempting." he said and loward his head down again._

_His face rested on my neck and I felt his warm breath that caused chills run down the back of my spine. I bit my bottom lip when he kissed my neck. I was slowly caving in and not put up a fight anymore._

_"Mm, your scent is toxicating." he murmured as he began to unbutton my blouse._

_I couldn't fight it anymore and I didn't want too either. _

"Gah! No!" I gasped sitting up all of a sudden clenching the blanket that I had over me.

I slowly relized that I was at the campsite with Rin laying next to me asleep and Jaken on the other side of the fire pit snoring. I let out a sigh and stood up. I walked away from the fire pit and stood by a tree.

I closed my eyes feeling the cold breeze wash over me. It felt nice. I looked at the stars and smiled a bit, but soon frowned as I began to think about that dream.

It's because of what he did earlier. It's the only way I can explain it. He is driving me insane even in my dreams now!

"Ugh, Mama, why is this happening?" I whispered to the dark skies above.

I got no reply or answer. Did I actually think I'd get something? A part of me wished I did like in one of those cheesy movies, but I knew it wouldn't happen. This was real life, where demons live and kill.

"Why are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked appearing next to me.

"Couldn't sleep." I muttered.

Was this my reply? Or was it a form of more torture?

"Are you feeling well?" he asked me.

"I'm feeling fine." I told him.

"Something is wrong. What is it?" he asked me and I glared at him.

"It's nothing." I told him and began to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

I was pulled to him in an instant. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. I let out a growl and tried to push him away again, but I accidentally punched him. He let go in shock and glared at me. I glared back as I breathed heavily from anger.

"I am fine!" I told him angrily.

"You are angry. Why?" he asked staying calm.

"Do I have to have a reason to be angry? I'm a teenage girl! We get angry for no reason!" I told him crossing my arms.

"Here you are a woman." he said.

"Well then, I'm a woman! We get angry for no reason! Happy now?" I asked him.

"You are so strange." he muttered.

"And you are confusing!" I shouted.

"How?" he asked and I gulped.

"Ugh, you say hate humans, but you save them." I said.

"Because you were whining about that boy." he said and my eye twitched.

"I was not whining! And Rin! You saved her when she was dead in the forest!" I said.

"Are you saying that I should have left Rin to die?" he asked.

"No! That is not what I'm saying!" I told him, "It's just confusing."

"Hn, I was only testing out tenseiga." he said.

I frowned. So he hadn't cared that Rin had died. Or he just didn't say it. He must like her now! He did save her from that monk and went to retrieve her from Ongukuki, right?

"You care for her don't you?" I asked him.

"Rin is a good servant." he said.

"She isn't a servant. She is a friend. Can't you call her that instead? Is Jaken a servant or a friend?" I asked him as tears of anger filled my eyes.

Why couldn't he say she was his friend? She is a sweet girl, and she is very loyal to him.

"He is a servant. I do not have friends." he said and I clenched my hands into fist.

"How can you say that? They travel with you and care for you. Can't you call them your friends?" I asked him and all of a sudden I felt dizzy.

I raised my hand to my forehead and felt that it was hot. Sesshomaru saw this and touched my forehead also.

"You have a fever." he said and I collapsed.

He quickly caught me.

"Why can't you call them your friends?" I asked him weakly as I began to drift off to sleep.

"Because my weakness will be shown to my enemies." I thought I heard him say as I went into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!

* * *

When I awoke the next morning my head was killing. I was sweating and sneezing. Not to mention my body felt sore.

"Ah, you're awake!" Rin said as appeared next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the kid. I gave her a small smile, but soon sneezed.

"Ugh, I feel like crap." I muttered, "What happened?"

"You have a cold." Rin said and pulled a piece of wet cloth from my forehead, "Lord Sesshomaru said he found you awake last night and you fell over."

Right, I had gotten angry at him because of that dream and for not calling Rin and Jaken his friend. Damn, I'll need to apologize to him about that. I hate being sick, I' usually get angry easily and for no reason.

"Where is he?" I asked her.

"Getting some healing herbs for you. He should be back soon." she told me.

"How long has he been gone?" I asked her.

"Not long." she told placing a fresh wet piece of cloth on my forehead.

A few more minutes passed until Sesshomaru and Jaken appeared in the campsite. Jaken looked annoyed.

"You are awake." Sesshomaru said walking over to where I laid with Rin sitting next to me, "How do feel?"

"Like crap." I told him.

He seemed confused by what I meant.

"I feel sore and stuff." I said.

"I see. Rin fix these for Kaori." Sesshomaru said handing the young girl the herbs.

I wished he didn't treat her like a slave.

"You shouldn't have been running around yesterday after falling into that lake." Sesshomaru said sitting next to me.

"I know, but after watching them play, it seemed fun." I told him and sneezed again, "Ugh, I hate this."

"Hn, with those herbs you should be well tomorrow." he said and I nodded my head giving him a weak smile.

"Thanks for finding them and also I'm sorry for the way I acted last night." I told him.

Sesshomaru remained quiet as Rin walked over to us with a cup of steaming tea made from those herbs. She held the cup to my lips after letting it cool for a moment. I drunk it.

"Feel any better?" Rin asked me as she set the cup down.

"A little." I told her with a smile.

In truth I still felt awful, but hopefully those herbs will help.

"Rin, why don't you go pick flowers for her." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay." she said and ran off.

I looked at him wondering what he was planning. Usually he wouldn't do something like that.

"About last night, do not apologize for it." he said, "I have my reasons for not calling them my friends."

"I should apologize, because I shouldn't have said any of that. Is it up to you on who you call a friend or not." I told him.

"Yes, it is." he said.

"Um, here's a little lesson. When a woman is angry, it's best to be quiet." I told him and sneezed again.

I soon began to cough. Sesshomaru sat next to me most of that day. Keeping me company while Rin helped Jaken under the command of Sesshomaru. It seemed that he didn't want Rin around me in fear that she might get sick also.

When the next day came I felt great. It was the early morning and none of the others were awake yet. Even Sesshomaru was asleep, which surprised me. He's the one who is usually the first to wake, if he ever sleeps.

I smiled a bit seeing the peaceful look on his face. It made him look younger than I expected. Hm, he looks nineteen. I let out a sigh and stood up from where I had been laying. I grabbed my sword and backpack that were laying not far from me.

I walked out of camp and changed into a different set if clothes. When I was done I walked back to camp to see that Sesshomaru was gone. I blushed a bit wondering if he had followed me. That means he saw me naked. I gulped and quickly looked around to see if he was around. He wasn't.

I dropped my bag and shook my head. I was over thinking! He probably didn't even follow me. At that thought I heard a tree fall. I turned to see birds fly away from the air. I looked at Rin, and Jaken who were asleep still. A-Un had been awoken by the sound. Could that have been Sesshomaru? Was he in trouble?

"A-Un keep an eye on them okay." I told the two headed dragon and ran off to the area.

When I got to the area I was breathing hard. I might have been better from being sick, but I still a bit weak.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked me and I looked up at him.

A blush appeared on my cheek as I stared at him. He was topless. I wasn't expecting to see him like that.

"Is something wrong?" he asked taking my silence the wrong way.

Snap out of it Kaori!

"Uh, noting is wrong!" I said quickly shaking head and waving my hands.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

I came because I thought he was in danger. I was worried that he might have been hurt. Erm! I was worried about him, but why? He can handle himself. He has more experience than me at fighting.

"I heard the tree fall. I thought there might had been a demon near by. I was worried that it might come to the camp and attack. So I came out here to check it out." I lied.

"Hn," he said put away his sword.

"We should get going." he said.

I blushed again noticing his bare chest. I forgot all about him being half-naked. Oh God! Why me!?

"Are you still ill?" he asked me placing his hand on my forehead.

I jumped at the sudden closeness. I hadn't noticed he had gotten closer to me.

"No, I-I'm feeling fine!" I said quickly.

"Your cheeks are pink and you are warm." he said, "Your heart is beating quickly also."

I bit the inside of my cheek. If you were staring at a good looking half-naked man of course your cheeks will be pink and your heart beat heightens! Damn him and his stunningness! Wait did I just think that? Gah! He's killing me!

"I'm fine." I muttered smacking his hand from my forehead.

I turned aroubd so he wouldn't see my cheeks and I wouldn't be able to see him.

"Like you said we should get back to camp, because we have to leave." I said and marched off not looking back at him.

Getting back to camp, Sesshomaru woke Jaken up by poking him hard in the head with the end of his sheathed sword. Jaken cried out loudly waking Rin up as I was about too.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru said and so we packed up camp and left.

A few hours later we were walking next to a river. I was walking next to Rin as she talked about something. I wasn't paying much attention to her as I was unconciously watching Sesshomaru walk in front of us with Jaken following him.

"What is that?" Rin said all of a sudden.

We looked to the sky and saw a woman falling from a giant white feather. She landed in the river.

"Ah! That's Kagura!" Jaken shouted as the woman floated down the river.

Sesshomaru began to walk again.

"Aren't we going to help her, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"No." he said as he walked away.

"Eh, Rin don't! You'll get carried away!" I said to the young girl as she ran into the river.

"Rin!" Jaken shouted and ran after her.

I was about to also, but froze when they both got dragged away. I shook my head and took a step forward, but Sesshomaru stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Stay with A-Un. I will get them." Sesshomaru said and left.

I let out a sigh and turned to the two headed dragon. I petted both of his head wondering who Kagura was. It seemed like they knew Kagura. But it also seemed that Sesshomaru didn't care about her. Was she good or bad?

"Well A-Un, it's going to be an interesting day." I said as the dragon closed his eyes as I petted his heads.

* * *

**Well I am going to do the next chapter loosly based on the episode where Kagura dies. The next chapter is going to be interesting, especially what with Kagura has a liking Sesshomaru. Wonder how Kaori will feel about that? **


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Inuyasha! Only my OC(S)!

* * *

Sesshomaru returned with not only Jaken and Rin, but the mysterious woman, Kagura. She was unconcious, and half dressed. I looked away from her as Sesshomaru turned away from her. At least he wasn't a pervert.

"I thought you weren't going to save her." I spoke as I dried Rin off.

He kept quiet. I frowned and let out a sigh.

"So who is she?" I asked Jaken who was now drying off next to us.

"That is Kagura. She is one of Naraku's minions..." Jaken began.

"She's working for Naraku!?" I shouted and grabbed my sword from my side.

I was about to attack her, but Sesshomaru was quick and grabbed me from behind. His grip on my wrist was tight forcing me to drop my sword.

"Are you insane!? She'll tell him where we are!" I told him.

"Has anyone told you that you are loud." The woman, Kagura said sitting up.

I glared at her.

"I won't tell Naraku." she said, "I know how to defeat Naraku."

Sesshomaru let go of me and walked over to her. I let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to A-Un. I sat on him as Kagura spoke about this little green stone would light up if it was close to Naraku's heart. Which was the only way to defeat him. Find the heart and destroy it.

"So that's your missing bride." Kagura said all of a sudden looking at me, "I'd thought she'd look more prettier."

I bit the inside of my cheek in anger and glared at her. How dare she say that!? I half expected Sesshomaru to say something to her about that like the other times when someone had, but he didn't.

"Maybe after all of this is done and I can be your bride instead of her." she smirked and I felt a burning feeling in my chest at the thought of him marrying her, "She looks in-experince with men. I'm sure you would want someone more experienced."

My anger grew at her words. She wasn't the one to marry Sesshomaru, I was! If he had wanted to marry her than he would had called off the engagment a long time ago! But he didn't so she was just wasting her time and breath for trying.

"Enough Kagura." Sesshomaru said, "Leave now."

"I can help you! We can destory him together." she said.

"I do not need your help." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine." she said and flew away on a giant feather.

With her now gone we continued walking on. I couldn't get over the weird feeling I felt back there. And that thought. Sesshomaru can call the engagement off at anytime. Plus I didn't want to marry him! Didn't I?

I know we have gotten a little closer. Especially him, because he was starting to show his other side. Like that time in the forest, not to mention he got those healing herbs for me. That was really sweet of him to do that. I blushed and shook my head.

"Mm." I muttered closing my eyes for a moment.

All this thinking is driving me insane! Not to mention that Kagura woman! Why would she say that to Sesshomaru anyway!? He would never marry someone who would work for Naraku! Or somone like her!

I accidently let out a growl at the thought of her. Sesshomaru glanced at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Is something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked me.

"That woman. S-Can we trust her? I mean she works for Naraku." I told him.

"I do not know. We will see." he said and I frowned.

He was actually going to see if she was speaking the truth? It could be a trap for all we know! Why would he do this? Was it because he was wanting to defeat Naraku or because of something else?

Could it be he has feelings for her? At that thought the strange feeling returned to my chest. After all he hadn't snapped at her when she had said those things to me. Instead he kept quiet. I was starting to doubt what I had thought earlier. Maybe he will change his mind and marry her. What would I do then?

"Walk faster you stupid girl." Jaken spoke to me.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled and walked a bit quicker.

"Eh! No 'shut up, toad' or throwing a stone at me? Are you feeling well Kaori?" Jaken asked me.

I looked at Sesshomaru to see him listening to Rin speak and glancing at the green stone in his hand.

"Sesshomaru doesn't have feelings for Kagura, does he?" I asked the imp.

He had to know, because he knew almost everything.

"Jealous are we?" he asked me grinning.

Was I jealous? Could it be possible? My eyes went wide as I thought about it. That feeling in my chest.

"I think so." I muttered looking down at the ground as we walked.

"Lord Sesshomaru would never have feelings for someone like Kagura. She's too mouthy and not trustworthy. After all she works for Naraku." Jaken said.

"So what type of women do Sesshomaru like?" I asked him curiously.

"Well it is hard to say really. I have never seen Lord Sesshomaru with a woman in all my years of serving him. He has been trying to reach his goal and trying to find a woman would only distract him from it." Jaken said.

"So even though we had an arranged marriage and I had dissappeared, he never once tried to find me or another woman to love? Only to complete his goal of personal power?" I asked him.

For some reason the thought of him not even trying to find me bothered me. It was like he didn't care if I was alive or not. It shouldn't have bothered me. I knew Sesshomaru was that kind of guy.

"Erm, don't look so sad." Jaken spoke, "I am sure Lord Sesshomaru had searched for you. It just he probably gave up after a while."

That didn't even help me with that horrible feeling in my heart right now! Stupid Imp, can't even cheer someone up. I frowned and let out a sigh. I raised my hand in a loose fist to my chest and laid it there. Why am I feeling this way?

I shouldn't. I was the one who didn't want to get married. I was the one who wanted to be single and maybe fall in love with someone else. Sesshomaru was the one who wanted to marry me. But he only wants too because he'd need an heir for his empire.

I let out a sigh again and kicked a small stone in my path. I stopped when I noticed the others had. I looked up see that Rin and Jaken was getting on A-Un. Were we leaving?

"Did you not hear? We're leaving." Jaken shouted at me.

"S-sorry." I stuttered catching Sesshomaru's attention.

I was about to get on A-Un when he stopped me.

"What is on your mind?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I told him and got on the dragon.

Sesshomaru stared at me for a second looking like he was about to say something, but instead he turned around, and floated away on his cloud. A-Un soon took off and followed after him.

While up in the air I watched the ground down below. We flew over mountains and before I knew it hours had went by. During that time I had stopped thinking, only day-dreaming about random things, and thinking of what Mama would tell me if she saw me now.

I was stopped thinking when I caught the scent of blood as we flew. Sesshomaru had also caught the scent and stopped floating. After a moment he flew to the scent without saying anything leaving us there.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru going?" Rin was the first to ask.

"I do not know. It is odd though." Jaken answered.

I kept quiet as I smelled the scent again. It was slightly familiar. I just couldn't put my finger to where I had smelled it before. Who blood could it be? It wasn't Kagome's or Inuyasha's. Not Sango's or the monk. It defiently wasn't Shippo's. I didn't know much people in this era. So who could it be?

Was it possible that it is Kagura's? Was she hurt? Is that why Sesshomaru left? To check on her? That jealous feeling returned. I laid my hand on my chest again as I looked towards the way that Sesshomaru had went. I prayed silently that he woukd be okay and return back safely. Who knows it could be a trap and if something happened to him, I wouldn't know what I would do.

Did I have feelings for him? Did I love him? I though to myself as we waited for him to come back. No, I couldn't. We only knew each other for four months! I barely knew him. So I couldn't love him. Maybe I liked him? No, it didn't feel like a crush.

I though back to recent events and how I had reacted to them. The jealousness that I've been feeling today. I did love him. I blushed and bit my bottom lip. Was I sure? I don't really know.

"He's back, Kaori!" Rin shouted after a few minutes if us waiting in a clearing.

I looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru landing not to far from us. I couldn't help, but smile seeing him walking slowly over towards us.

"You look happy." Jaken muttered and I gave him a glare.

"Shut up, stupid toad." I muttered before grinning as he shouted angrily at me.

After discovering my true feelings for Sesshomaru it felt like a giant burden had been lifted on my shoulder, but another soon filled it's place, when Sesshomaru looked at me. I blushed and averted my eyes from him quickly nibbling a bit on my bottom lip. I felt nervous as he walked over to us.

"Let's go." he said quietly and we were up in the air again. Every once in a while he'd glance at the stone in his hand.

* * *

**Well Kaori finally figured out that she loves Sesshomaru! Expect some love from the two in the next chapter as they follow the stone in hopes of finding the heart of Naraku. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Inuyasha, just my OC(S)!**

* * *

Following the stone has been nothing, but a wild goose chase. It's been two days since we had gotten it and two days of non-stop travelling. Well we did stop occasionally for Rin. She had to eat and use the little girls room.

"We will stop here for tonight." Sesshomaru said stopping next to a cave after we had been walking though a forest.

"What is wrong, m'Lord?" Jaken asked as he hopped off of A-Un.

"A storm is coming." Sesshomaru said looking up at the sky.

I looked up to see dark clouds heading our way. By tonight it would hit us.

"I hope it's not a bad storm." I muttered getting off of A-Un.

"Afraid of a little storm?" Jaken chuckled.

I don't have a fear of storms or anything. It's just I don't like them. They can be dangerous and un-predictable.

"No, I don't like them." I told him and stretched a bit.

I had been riding A-Un for a few hours holding Rin as she took a little nap. I was afraid that she might slip and fall off. Call me a worry wart, I don't care. Anyway all that riding had made me go sore.

"Hm?" I looked over at Sesshomaru to see him looking at me as I stretch with my arms up. I blushed when I noticed he was looking me up and down. I dropped my arms.

"I-I'll go get some firewood!" I shouted quickly and ran into the forest.

My heart was beating quickly as I stopped a few feet away. I let out a breath and leaned against a tree bending forward slightly.

"Geez, what a perv." I muttered and shook my head.

Why did I have to fall in love with him? I'm sure once he found out that I did, he would do a lot more than check me out and far lot more than what he did back in the forest.

"I am not." Speak of the demon and he shall appear.

I stood up straight quickly and looked up to see him standing in front of me. I bit the inside of my cheek as I fought back a blush. Dammit, Kaori. Get a hold of yourself! Just act like you don't even like him! But if you had been in my drama class, you'd know I couldn't act.

"You we-were checking me." I told him as I lost the fight of holding back my blush.

"You are to be my wife. I shall 'check you out' and do whatever I want." he said took a step forward.

I held my breath when he reached his hand out towards my face. His fingers touched my hair and ran through it a bit. I exhaled, when I couldn't hold my breath any longer.

"Your hair is so soft." he said in a whisper as he let them go.

His hand then went to my cheek. It just laid there as he stared at my face. I bit my bottom lip as I stared into his eyes. My heart was beating loudly in my chest. I'm sure he could hear it.

"You shouldn't do that." he said and quickly pinned me to the tree.

I let out a gasp at the sudden the action. My eyes went wide when his lips connected with mine. It was like he was a hungry animal that had found a feast. I felt his arm wrap around my back and pull me to him. I laid my hands on his chest.

I felt this feeling in my heart as we stood their. I began to kiss him back. I probably didn't do a goiod job, because I was in-experienced dealing with men, like Kagura had mentioned. But I think Sesshomaru did not care as he deepened the kiss. When my head began to feel fuzzy, Sesshomaru stopped and leant his forehead on mine.

"You kissed back." he muttered.

I kept quiet. He looked at me and I blushed even redder, if possible.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked.

Emph! Why did he have to ask me that!? I couldn't let him know, not until I knew his real feelings about me.

"H-How do you feel about me?" I asked him in returned.

He smirked at that and placed his hand on my cheek again. Oh God, not again.

"I care for you as your future husband should." he said and I frowned.

"What about as Kaori and not your future wife? Just forget about this arranged marriage. How do you feel about me as a person?" I asked him.

He was silent. His hand dropped from my cheek and he backed away. Had what I said stunned (AN: is that the word for it?) him? Impossible! But that also meant he didn't have feelings for me as he did not answer my question. He only cared because of that arranged marriage.

"I need to get some firewood." I muttered and walked away from him.

I felt my eyes water as I bent down grabbing some wood. Why should I feel this way? I should have known he didn't feel the same way. He is only doing it because it was what our fathers had arranged. We were to suck it up and get married.

Before I knew I had been gone for a few hours. When I had noticed that it was starting to rain. I let out a groan and started to make my way back to camp. But did I want to return? I did love Sesshomaru, but knowing he didn't feel the same just didn't feel right.

"Help me!" a girl around my age running through a some bushes.

I dropped the wood in my arms as she hid behind me. I reached for my sword to see that it wasn't there. That's when I remembered that I had left it on A-Un. Great.

Three men carrying large swords ran through bushes and stopped seeing the two of us. One of the men laughed.

"Give us the girl and we won't kill you demon." one of the men had said.

"You can try to kill me." I said with a grin.

Even though I didn't have a weapon, I could probably fight them with my hands. My claws were poisionous.

"Cocky are we?" the man chuckled.

"Nope. I just know that I won't lose to scum like you!" I told him and bared my teeth at them.

One of the men looked a little scared while the other two stood their ground, and gripping their sword.

"We'll just have to see about that demon. Give us the princess!" the guy shouted.

Princess? I glanced at the girl cowering behind me. I noticed she wore a kimono that was made of richly silk and was multi-layered. It was something a commoner would not wear. So this girl actually could be a princess?

Oh man, what have I gotten myself into?

The three men ran at me. I jumped at them and dodged one of their swings. I punched the man in the gut and turned around to see another man come at me. I raised my foot up and kicked him.

The man fell backwards. I looked up when I sensed a guy behind me. I was about to jump away from him, but I was too slow. The blade of his sword dugged into my shoulder. I let out a gasp and scream as the pain shot through me.

I kicked the man off of me and the sword along with him. I almost dropped, but I couldn't lose to them. That girl was in danger. I jumped at the man and scratched at him. He let out a shout as the poison ate at him.

The two men were shocked by this and went to help the man. I took that as my turn to get the girl and run. I took her hand and ran. Or ran the best that I could in my hurt condition.

As we ran the rain had gotten heavier and the wind began to pick up. We needed to find shealter.

"Over there! An old hut!" the girl shouted.

We ran to the hut. Once inside I sat down and placed my hand over the wound on my shoulder. It was a few inches deep and was bleeding. I heard ripping and looked at the young girl. She tore some of her kimono and was wrapping the piece around my wound.

"Thank you for saving me from those guards." she said.

Guards? Those men were guards? They did say she was a princess. Did she run away and those men were trying to return her?

"Why were those guards after you?" I asked her.

She looked down nervously.

"I ran away. My father is forcing me to marry this prince." she said, "I don't want to marry him."

"I know the feeling." I muttered and winced at the pain.

"You're being forced to marry someone also?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Do... you love him?" she asked me.

"At first I didn't, but now I do." I told her.

"Does he love you?" she asked.

"I don't think so." I sighed, "What about your prince?"

"Erm, he showers me with gifts in hope that I would love him in return. I don't though. He's too loud and obnoxious. He only cares for himself." the girl said.

I glanced at the window when lightening flashed and thunder soon followed it. I wonder if the others were safe from the storm.

"Did you run away also?" the girl spoke.

"No, I was getting firewood, and well you know what happened." I said.

"So you're going to marry him even though he doesn't love you back?" she said.

"Yeah, I can't stop it. Like my father told me, we will learn to love each other." I told her.

"Learn to love? I don't think I would be able too." she said.

"I thought so too, but I did and once you do it will drive you insane. It's worth it though." I told her, "To be with him. To make sure he is safe and not hurt. To have these sweet little moments like watching the clouds or having these heated moments where your about to exploded."

"But he doesn't love you back. Doesn't that hurt you?" she asked me.

"It does." I told her.

"And that means it is hurting Jun." she said frowning and looking down at the floor.

Jun? Must be her prince.

"I take it that Jun is your prince." I said and she nodded, "It sounds like you have feelings for Jun."

"I do not. He's a jerk." she said and I chuckled.

I stopped when my wound began to hurt.

"You just haven't realized your feelings for him yet." I told her, "I was like that."

"How did you figured out your feelings for him?" she asked me.

"A woman came. I got jealous and thought about it." I told her.

"Mm." she said and yawned.

"You should get some sleep. I'm sure you had a long day." I told her.

"Will you be okay?" she asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, now sleep." I told her.

The girl laid down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"I'm Kisa by the way." she said.

"Kaori." I told her and looked at the window as rain hit it.

I wonder if Sesshomaru is out there searching for me. That was the last thought on my mind as I fell asleep.

-man

When morning came I was shook awake. I let out a small gasp as pain came from my hurt shoulder.

"Sorry." Kisa said, "The storm has quit and it is morning. We should leave before we are found."

"Yeah." I said and tried to get up, but couldn't. I felt weak.

"Are you okay?" she asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her and tried to stand again.

Kisa ran to my side and helped me stand.

"I'll help you." she said.

"Thanks." I told her and we left the hut.

Leaving the hut we found no sign of any guards. They had probably been waiting for the storm to let up or they had given up and thought she was dead.

"We need to find Sesshomaru." I told her.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned.

"The demon I am going to marry." I told her.

"I wish I had someone to love the way you do. Even though Sesshomaru doesn't love you like you do him, you still want to be with him." she said, "Why can't Jun be like that?"

"There she is!" A man shouted from behind us.

I turned around to see ten or more men. I wouldn't be able to fight them all and keep Kisa safe. We could run either. Kisa could probably, but I couldn't.

"I'll hold them off. You go and find Sesshomaru." I told her.

"What? I can't leave you." she said and I gave her a grin.

"I won't die that easily. Now go." I told as the men ran at us, "Go!"

Kisa nodded and ran away. I jumped at the men with all of my strength that I could muster. I slashed at them and dodged their act. I had to fight off my pain as I was slammed into a tree.

I pushed myself up and spat out some blood. The wound on my shoulder was bleeding heavily. I knew I wasn't going to survive this. I was getting light headed and dizzy from losing all that blood.

"Heh, looks like she's done for." the men laughed.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. It seems we won't be able to get married after all." I panted as I dropped to my knees.

I couldn't fight anymore. My strength was gone. I closed my eyes as tears fell down as I heard the men walk over to me.

"Say good-bye demon." a man said raising his sword to my throat.

_Good-bye Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, A-Un. Everyone. Good-bye._

I gripped the grass waiting for the end to come, but it didn't. I felt warm drops of liquid on my cheeks. I looked up to see Sesshomaru stand next to the man with his hand through the man's chest.

"S-Sesshomaru." I stuttered and fell to the ground, "You came."

I stared at the sky as tears fell down my cheeks as white clouds flew by us. One looked like a flower.

"Of course, because I love you." he said pulling out tenseiga.

He loved me. He actually loved me. I had been an idiot to just assumed he did not.

"I-I love you too." I whispered weakly and closed my eyes as I could no longer stay awake.

* * *

**They finally told each other their true feelings! Finally! Well please review what you think. I love reading them. **

**Also you D Gray-man fans, I am thinking of writing a Lavi/oc or Kanda/oc. I just can't choose which one and I'm not good with writing triangles. So I need your help! There is a poll on my profile that is up for it. Please check it out. Thank you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Inuyasha, just my oc(s)!**

* * *

Something cold and wet was on my forehead. I moved my hand causing my body to ache.

"Oh!" A voice spoke quietly.

That was Kisa's. I opened my eyes to see her looming over me. She smiled seeing that I was awake. She was alive and safe. Those men hadn't taken her. Good.

"You're awake! I'm so glad!" she spoke as I fought off sleep.

"Y-yeah." I said croakery, "W-Where are we?"

Before Kisa answered me she poured some water in my mouth. I drunk it.

"We are safe." Kisa said.

Safe, but where? What happened exactly? I thought back to it. Sesshomaru appearing, saving me...admitting he loved me. He loved me.

I sat up and let out a hiss as my body ached. I closed my eyes tightly. I had to see him.

"Uh! Kaori! You must not move! You are still weak!" Kisa gasped.

"I don't care. I have to see him." I said through gritted teeth.

"Lay down." Sesshomaru said as he stood in the entrance of the cave.

I looked at him as he walked furthur into the cave over to us. Kisa left, leaving just the two of us.

"You are an idiot." he muttered sitting down next to me.

"A-Am not." I stuttered a bit surprised that his first words to me were that.

"Lay down. You need rest." he said, and I obeyed him this time, "What were you thinking taking those men on without any weapons. You could have been killed."

"Sorry, but I had to save her from those men." I told him.

"You are a demon now. You should not worry about humans." he said.

I glared at him.

"She needed my help." I told him, "If my memories serves me right you helped a few humans. Even when I was a human. You took me in and helped me retrieve my youki."

"That is because we take care of own. The other reason is because you are to be my wife." he said.

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Do not do that. It makes it hard for me to control myself when you look like that." he said and I let go of my lip.

"S-sorry." I mumbled, "A-About what you said yesterday. Did you mean it?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at me. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"Of course. Since I laid my eyes on you when you were born, I have cared for you." he said, "Seeing you again and getting to know you more, my feelings have grew even more for you."

I blushed again as his hand moved my lips. He traced them, before moving his hand down to my chin. I just laid there as he traced my face. It felt nice actually. When he was done he laid his hand in his lap.

"What you said, did you mean it?" he asked and I nodded my head, "Say it again."

I looked at him as my heart beat quicken.

"I-I lov-" I began, but stopped when I heard Rin scream for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood up and ran out of the cave. I could hear horses and men out there. I pushed myself up and saw my sword along with my backpack laying close by. I grabbed my sword and used that to help me stand up. I limped out of the cave to see us surrounded by men with swords, bows and arrows.

In the middle of them was a guy wearing a heavy suit of armor that screamed 'I'm in charge of them!'

"Demons! Let the princess go and your lives will be spared." the guy shouted.

"Jun?" Kisa spoke up and I looked at her as I walked over to them.

"Uh! Kaori! You shouldn't be out here!" Jaken said looking up at me.

"I'm fine." I told him.

It was surprised that all my wounds were healed. I believe Sesshomaru must have used tenseiga to heal them.

"Yes, my love! I have come to save you from these beasts!" Jun shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to go back!" Kisa shouted, "I don't want to get married!"

"You may not want too, but I love you!" he said.

"Enough of this foolishness." Sesshomaru said pulling out his sword, "Kaori take Rin and the girl back in the cave. Jaken protect them."

"Yes, m'lord." Jaken said and pulled A-Un into the cave while Rin folliwed him.

"Are you sure? I can help you." I told him.

"Go, you are weak still." he said.

"Be careful." I told him and pulled Kisa back into the cave.

Once in the cave I sat down and Rin gave me a roasted mushroom. I thanked her and ate it to give me strength. I watched Kisa as tears came to her eyes. Men could be heard screaming in pain as Sesshomaru fought then easily. I hoped he will be okay out there. I knew he could handle them easily, but I still worried about him.

"He came here to save me." Kisa said looking at her hands, "He came here knowing that he might die."

"Love makes us do things like that. I once ran off into the forest thinking Sesshomaru was in danger only to find him training." I told her.

"But you are a demon. You are strong." she said.

"I might be, but there are always a chance that there is a demon much stronger than I am." I told her and she glanced at the entrance of the cave quickly, "You are worried about him?"

"It is my fault that he is here." she said, "He's done so much for me. Seeing him here, fighting for me. I can't help, but have this weird feeling in my heart."

"That's love." I began, but stopped when their was a scream.

"Kisa!" Jun screamed in pain.

"Jun!" Kisa shouted and ran out of the cave.

I stood up and ran after her ignoring the pain shooting through my body. Sesshomaru stood in front of only person that was alive. That person happened to be Jun.

"These men wasted their lives for you. You are about to meet the same fate." he said.

"Stop!" Kisa shouted as Sesshomaru rasied his sword.

"Sesshomaru don't." I shouted and he stopped.

"Please don't kill him! I-I love him!" she cried and ran to Jun.

She hugged him and Sesshomaru let out a sigh. He put his sword away and turned to me. I gave him a smile before dropping to my knees as my energy was gone. Sesshomaru appeared next to me.

"I'm fine." I told him, "I just used too much energy."

"Stupid girl." he muttered and looked at Kisa who was hugging Jun.

"She might be, but at least she figured out her feelings for him." I said, "It's so sweet."

"Hn, it's annoying." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're just grumpy because you couldn't finish him off." I said.

"Kaori, thank you for everything." Kisa said and we looked at the girl as she helped Jun stand, "I am sorry for causing so much trouble also."

"It's no problem, Kisa. I'm just glad everything worked out okay." I told her.

"Yes, well we must get back to the castle. We have things to plan." Kisa said.

"Thank you for keeping the princess safe." Jun said and then the two left.

I let out a sigh.

"Well that was eventful." I muttered.

"Hn,"

Sesshomaru picked me up and walked into the cave. He laid me down on the ground where I had been earlier.

"Rin, Jaken. Go fetch some water and firewood." Sesshomaru said and the two ran from the cave. A-Un walked outside.

"Please finish what you were going to say." he said looking at me.

My heart began to beat quickly like earlier. I stared at him for a moment and sat up. I ignored my muscles screaming, and I fought off the tiredness that I began to feel.

I reached my hands out to his face and smiled. I didn't know what I was doing, but it felt right to do it. I laid my hands on his cheeks and spoke the three words he wanted to hear.

"I love you." I said and kissed him lightly before pulling away.

He seemed stunned by the kiss and just stared at me. I gave him a smile and blushed.

"I got the water!" Rin shouted as she walked into the cave.

I heard Sesshomaru let out an annoyed sound.

"I also picked some flowers for Kaori!" Rin said as she reached us.

"Thank you, Rin." I said taking the wild flowers from her.

"Oh! Your face is red! Do you have a fever!?" Ron asked and I shook my head.

"No, no. I am fine. I just need to rest so we can leave tomorrowand continue our search." I told her and laid down.

I placed the flowers next to me and pulled the blanket over me.

"Rest well." Sesshomaru said and patted me on the head before leaving.

I smiled as I closed my eyes.

When the next morning came I was awaken by Rin. She had a giant smile on her face as she held out an apple.

"Morning sleepy head!" she said cheerfully, "How do you feel?"

"Sore, but I could be worse." I told her as I sat up.

"Here, this should help you get your strength back." she said handing me the apple, "There is a tree full near by."

"Thank you." I said and took a bite out of the apple.

The apple was juciy and tastes good. When I was finished with it I stood up and stretched. My bones cracked and popped. I ignored the aches, and walked out of tge cave with my back pack.

"I'm going to go take a bath in the lake." I told Jaken and Rin as they bickered.

I walked through the forest until I reached the lake. I got un-dressed and jumped into the cold water. Swam to the surface and let out a small sqeak.

"Cold!" I said loudly and dipped my head into the water agian.

I scrubbed my hair and raised up. I walked over the land and grabbed the bottle of shampoo that was almost empty.

"I'll need to find Kagome soon and see if she could get me some more." I told myself as I washed my hair.

When I was done washing my hair with the soap I dipped my head into the water and rinsed the soap off. I raised back up and let out a scream when I felt something slimy and small latch on my leg.

I stood up and ran to land. I pulled myself up and looked down at my leg to see a scared tiny frog. I blinked at it for a moment before picking it up.

"Just a frog." I muttered and set the green animal down.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked jumping from the forest.

I jumped and turned to him shocked by his sudden presence. He seemed to freeze when he looked at me. I froze too when I remembered that I was naked. Oh God!

At that thought I jumped into the water and sunk down to my neck. Blushing I glared at him.

"Pervert!" I shouted and that seemed to bring him out of it.

"I am not. You were the one who screamed and naked. It seems that you wanted me to see." he said.

I grabbed a rock and tossed it at him. At that moment I didn't care if he could see me or not. He could be such a perv! Sesshomaru dodged the rock as it flew by his head.

"You should not be defensive about it. On our wedding night I will see no matter what." he said and I bit my bottom lip in anger.

He let out a sigh and turned around.

"You are so tempting." I heard him mumbled.

"Just stay facing that way, until I am dressed!" I shouted at him.

"You have my word." he said keeping his back to me.

I got out of the lake and quickly dried off. I grabbed my clothes and put them on.

"You can turn around now." I told him and he did.

His eyes looked at me and I blushed looking away from him. I picked my pack up and began to walk away. Sesshomaru caught my wrist stopping me.

"Earlier, why did youn scream?" he asked me.

"It was just a frog." I told him.

"A frog?" he questioned raising an eyebrow as we walked back.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting it to latch onto me. I thought it was some type of ghost or something. Like that one movie where the little girl drowns people in this apartment building." I began, but stopped when I remember movies haven't been invented yet, "Never mind. Anyway what were you doing out in the forest?"

"I was searching the area for Naraku's heart." Sesshomaru said and glanced down at the green stone in his hand.

"Are you sure Kagura was telling the truth about that?" I asked him.

"Yes." he said and put away the stone.

I let out a sigh.

"You, erm, don't have any feelings for her do you? I mean she seemed to like you a lot." I spoke blushing a bit.

"You are not jealous, are you?" he asked smirking.

I shook my head quickly.

"No! I was just curious!" I told him crossing my arms.

"You do not need to worry. Kagura is dead and my feelings for you will not change." Sesshomaru said and I stopped walking shocked that Kagura was dead.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to me.

"She is dead?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yes, she was killed by Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

"For helping us?" I asked him.

"I do not know the reason." he said.

I looked down at the ground. Even though I didn't really like or trusted her, and I did want to kill her, but seeing that Naraku had killed her. She must have been good. Somewhat.

"I feel bad, because I thought she was bad, but now..." I stopped and closed my eyes tightly in anger.

Naraku. He will pay for everything he has done. For killing innocent people, and using them.

"Do not feel bad. You did not know." Sesshomaru said and placed his hans on top of my head, "Now let us get back to camp. We need to leave."

I nodded my head and we began to walk again. As we walked I looked up at the sky.

I hope you are at peace now, Kagura.

"Pay more attention to where you are walking." Sesshomaru said and pulled me from walking into a tree.

"Sorry." I apologized blushing.

* * *

**How was this chapter? ****So voting is still going on for my next fan-fic. The Dgray-man one. So far I have one vote for a Lavi/oc and zero votes for Kanda/oc. I'll probably keep the voting up until the sixth or so.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Inuyasha, just my oc(s)!**

* * *

"Dammit!" I shouted as I ran through a forest.

"Get her or he will have our head!" One of the demons chasing me shouted.

It's been two weeks since Sesshomaru and I confessed our feelings. Life had went on as if we hadn't, except for a few things. Sesshomaru and I have been interacting more lately. Nothing nasty for those who minds are in the gutter!

As for the search for Naraku, we have gotten so close, but everytime we get close he is gone. It's frustrating that he is so close, yet so far away. Though Naraku isn't afraid of sending demons to retrieve me.

That is what happening right now. I had gone off alone to find Kagome, because I had heard she was in a village close by. While on my way back from the village I ran into four demons. I had defeated two, but one of them had gotten me on my side.

Shouting for Sesshomaru would be useless. He wasn't at the camp we had made, he had went off to do whatever he did, but this time he took A-Un so he would be gone for more than a day.

"Xuzu, grab her!" the demon shouted loudly.

I glanced behind me and jumped out of the demons reach. I clenched my teeth as my side hurt a bit. I could feel the wettness of my blood that seeped through my clothes.

"Oooh! She's bleeding! It'll be easier to follow her scent now!" Xuzu said grinng as the two chased me.

"Damn." I growled I ran through a bush.

I couldn't lose them and I couldn't go back to camp with them following me. Rin and Jaken would be in danger. I was worried mostly about Rin's safety than Jaken's.

I stopped running when I had reached a river. The water was high from a night of rain and the current looked strong. I wasn't able to jump across it due to the width of it and my hurt side.

I looked at the two demons who were chuckling seeing that I was trapped like a rat. I turned back to the river and let out a sigh. I couldn't let myself get captured and taken to Naraku. I couldn't get married to that demon, I wanted to marry Sesshomaru, even though I was no where near ready for something like that.

After all it hasn't been long since I figured out my feelings for him.

"No where to run, girl." the demon laughed.

"You should think outside of the box sometimes." I told him and closed my eyes.

I jumped into the river and let the current take me. I had a better chance of living than fighting them. I swam to the top and breathed in the fresh air, but it didn't last long as I was dragged under.

I tried to fight the current now that I was away from those demons, but it was much stronger than I had thought it would have been. I was beginning to feel light headed as I swam to the top again.

I saw someone walking by the river. I shouted for help and was brought under water again. Black dots began to cover my vision as I began to pass out from the lack of air. Last thing I remember was a strong arm wrapping around me.

I let out a gasp and began to cough up the water that had gotten into my lungs. I sat up breathing heavily. I flinched and let out a hiss as my side stung.

"Thank goodness you are alive." myfather spoke and I froze with wide eyes.

Oh no. I couldn't be here with him! Naraku will find us! I pushed myself up from the ground and stumbled a bit, before my father had stopped me.

"You must not get up. You are hurt." he said steadying me.

"I can't be here. Naraku is watching you, which means he'll get me." I said trying to push his hand off of me.

"Kaori, calm down. I will not allow him to touch you." he said, "Now let me take care of your wound." he said sitting me down.

I did not fight him off as he raised the side of shirt up. I couldn't tend to it. I didn't have that kind of medical knowledge. I sat there as my father cleaned the wound, put some kind of herb on it and wrapped bandages around it.

"Why are you not with Sesshomaru? I thought he was going to protect you." he said as he helped me stand.

"He's doing buisness." I told him as we began to walk.

"Hmp, I thought he could protect you, but I was wrong." Father spoke.

"Do not blame him for this. It was my own fault. I had left the camp and ran into demons working for Naraku." I told him with a glare.

"Your mother used to give me those types of looks all the time." he sighed sadly and I looked down at tge ground.

"I always got them, when I was doing sonething I shouldn't." I told him.

"I missed a lot." he said.

"So why are you in this area?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Scouting mostly, keeping my eye on the panthers. Even though we have defeated their leaders, it doesn't mean they won't strick back." he said and I nodded my head.

I didn't know much about the panther demons, except that they were the reason Mama and I had to give up our youki and go to the future. They were also the dogyoukai enemy.

"There she is!" the demon from earlier shouted.

My father and I turned around facing them. I reached for my sword, but stopped as the pain in my side was too much. My father drew his sword and attacked the two without saying a word. My eyes went wide as he striked them down easily.

When he was done, he put his sword away and started to walk again. I followed him.

"Your camp, where is it?" he asked me.

"About twenty miles west of here." I told him.

"We must hurry then. If what you say is true then it is close to a panther hideout." my father said and it felt like my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

Rin! She was in danger!

"Oh, God." I gasped and began to run quickly.

I ignored the pain in my side. No one was there to keep her safe, except for Jaken, but he couldn't take on demons like those. I'm sure he coukd hold them off, but.

"Kaori, stop. You are injured." Father said as he ran beside me.

"I don't care. I have to keep her safe." I told him.

"Her? The human child that follows Sesshomaru?" he questioned and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I promised her I'd keep her safe and I am not going to break it." I told him and he nodded his head.

When we got to the camp, I was relieved to see Rin roasting a small fish, while Jaken was complaining about something. I ran to the imp and hugged him tightly.

"Oh it's good to see you're safe!" I said and dropped him.

He landed on his head as I checked on Rin.

"What are you going on about?" Jaken asked glaring at me, "Eh! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine, just ran into some demons." I told him.

"We must go, before the panthers find your camp." Father spoke walking into view.

"Gah! It's Kashikoi! Kaori take Rin and run!" Jaken shouted.

"Jaken, he's here to help us. We are close to a panther demon hideout. We aren't safe here. Especially since Rin is human and I'm a dog demon. Food and a hurt enemy. Don't you think that is something they are wanting." I told him, "Sesshomaru isn't here to protect us and neither is A-Un so we can't escape if they show."

"She is right, imp. Even though I am sure you three think I am the enemy, I care for my daughter and her friends safety." Father said.

"Lord Sesshomaru won't like this." Jaken sighed shaking his head.

"Nope." I said and picked up my backpack.

"When will Lord Sesshomaru come back?" Rin asked us.

"Who knows." I said and looked at the sky hoping he will return soon.

For all we know this could be a trap set by Naraku.

"We must go before they pick up our scent." Father said and we left.

I held Rin's hand as we followed my father. Jaken was on my left as he looked around for any sign of a trap.

"We make camp a few miles from here. It should be safe." Father said glancing at us.

I nodded my head.

"There is a fresh spring near by. It is the perfect place to bathe and wash your clothes." he said.

Agian I nodded my head. I was not in the mood to talk. My side was killing me, and I tried not to show it. I had to be strong.

When we got to the area my father had left to retrieve some wood for a fire.

"I don't trust him." Jaken said as I un-bandaged my wound.

"Me neither. That is why you're going to find Inuyasha and Kagome." I told him.

"What can that half-demon do?" Jaken huffed.

"We can trust him." I told him and looked down at my side.

It was healing slowly. It would take at least a day and a half for it to heal. I was glad to have that type of ability.

"I do not like it, but I will. He may be a half-demon, but the blood of Inu no Taiso runs through his veins." Jaken said standing.

"Becareful out there." I told him.

"You too. Gah, when this is over we are going back to the way things were." Jaken said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, toad." I smirked and he left muttering 'stupid girl.'

With Jaken now gone it was just the two of us. I gave Rin a small smile, before cleaning my wound with some medicene that Kagome had given me, when I got some supplies off of her. When I was done I wrapped some bandages around my wound.

"I'm going to wash my clothes. Want to come with me?" I asked Rin and she nodded her head.

We left for the spring. Once getting there I changed into set of blood free clothes. I dipped my shirt into the water and began to scrub the blood away. Rin grabbed my pants and began to help me.

"Thanks." I told her.

"It's something to do." she said, "Kaori, do you think Master Jaken will be okay?"

"If that imp can do anything, it's running." I told her remembering the time she had been taken. Jaken had searched all night for her without resting one bit.

"Mm." she said nodding her head.

After scrubbing my clothes, we found them to be stained and ruined. However that meant they could be used for rags or something. Maybe a trail?

"Where is the imp?" Father asked once Rin and I came back to the area.

"He was here just a minute ago." I said looking confused.

Father frowned and started the fire. I knew he could tell that I was lying, but he didn't push it or point it out.

"I will go hunting later for dinner." he said and looked at Rin with a smile, "Would you like anything special?"

Rin looked at me for a second. I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded my head for her to answer him.

"Erm, a pig would be nice." she said and my father nodded his head.

"A pig for dinner it is then." he said, "I will be back."

And so my father left leaving just the two of us.

* * *

~Third Person P.O.V~ Jaken~

* * *

The little imp known as Jaken ran through the forest quickly. He tripped a few times over rocks and tree roots as he searched for his masters younger half-brother. It had been five hours since he left the girls behind. He knew Sesshomaru would have his head if he found out about this.

"Oh, I hope Kaori and Rin are okay." he muttered as he ran, "Inuyasha! Where are you!?"

"Heh, shouldn't you be with that bastard, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked the imp as he stood in front of him.

"Inuyasha, why did you ru-" Kagome began as she ran through some bushes.

"Finally, I found you. Kaori is in trouble." Jaken told the two.

"Why don't Sesshomaru take care of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is away on buisness, you idiot!" Jaken said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled and punched Jaken on the head.

"Inuyasha, stop it." Kagome told him, "What do you mean Kaori is in trouble?"

And so Jaken sat there for an hour telling them what had went on. Of course, Inuyasha had butted in a few times complaining. When he was done, Sango and Miroku left on Kirara to find Sesshomaru, while Jaken lead Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo to Kaori and Rin.

"Just hang in there girls." Jaken muttered as the four of them began to walk.

* * *

**And it is a cliffhanger of some sort! I wonder if Kaori's father is trustworthy or not? What will Sesshomaru do once he learns what has happened, and will Naraku ever stop trying to get Kaori? **

**Anyway here is a reminder about the poll on my profile for my next story, a D Grayman fic. So far it is a tie. 1-Kanda 1-Lavi. It'll still be up until the sixth. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Inuyasha, just my oc(s)!**

* * *

It didn't take long for Father to come back with a pig. He had already killed the creature and cleaned it up for roasting. When Rin saw the dead animal she smiled widely as her stomach growled with hunger.

My stomach growled also, but I did not smile like she had. I was glad that he had gotten food though. However a part of me was wondering if it wasn't poisoned with something. Like a knock out medicine or something deadly.

It made me worry a bit about Rin. If it was poisoned with something deadly then one bite and she's dead. I could probably tolerate for a bit due to me being a demon, but not her.

"I'll just cut it up and..." Father began, but I cut him off.

"Let me cut it up, Father. You've already done enough for us." I told him and he nodded his head.

I took the knife that he held out for me to use. With the small blade in my hand I began to cut thick strips of the pig, while Rin search for sticks to roast them on. My father had a smile on his face as he watched the two of us. He seemed to be miles away in his mind.

* * *

~Third Person P.O.V~ Sesshomaru~

* * *

The morning that Sesshomaru had left with A-Un he had never imagined how much trouble would happen in his absence or that he wouls be returning back so quickly when he caught the scent of blood in the air.

He would had ignored the scent and continued on his solo mission of searching for Naraku's heart, or a stronger weapon that would help him in his misson, however this wasn't the case. The blood belonged to his future wife. It was everywhere, so he couldn't pin-point it out.

"What has she gotten into now?" Sesshomaru muttered as he rode A-Un over the forest searching for the girl he loved.

Hours went by and he found nothing, except for two demons that had been killed and a trail of blood leading to a river. He stood at the edge of the river and bent down at the small puddle of blood. I reached out and touched it. Raising two fingers to his nose, he sniffed it.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth together in anger as it was confirmed that this was the end of Kaori's trail.

"She better not be dead." he growled as he looked down the river for hee body that could had been caught by a rock.

He did not see a body anywhere and began to travel down the river with A-Un. As Sesshomaru searched for Kaori, he sensed two of his half-brother companions.

"Sesshomaru!" the demon slayer shouted.

Sesshomaru ignored her and kept searching.

"Kaori and Rin have been captured!" Sango shouted this time Sesshomaru did not ignore her.

He turned to the two with a cold look in his eyes.

"They were taken by Kaori's father. Jaken knows the way, he is leading Inuyasha there as we speak. If we hurry, we'll catch up with them." Miroku spoke.

"I do not need your help. I will find her on my own." Sesshomaru said and continued on his way.

Now that he knew she was with her father, along with Rin, then it would be easier to find the two. Sesshomarubran through the forest searching Kaashikoi's scent. He pikes it up a mile away and followed it. He stopped when he heard laughter near by. It belonged to both Kaori and Rin.

He followed the sound until he came across there small camp. Sesshomaru glared at the older demon as he pulled out his sword.

"I have come for both Kaori and Rin." Sesshomaru spoke in a demanding tone as the two females shouted out his name in excitement and glad to see him there.

"I see you have returned." Kashikoi said, "I was only keeping them safe from the panthers that have been staying in this forest for some months now."

Sesshomaru was confused by this. The panthers had been mostly staying in the eastern regions since the war between their kind. Why would they be so close to the west? Sesshomaru wondered for a moment, never letting his guard down.

"Why would they be here?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I am afraid that they are planning a surprise attack on us." Kashikoi told him, "Since your father's passing they have been slowly regaining their army."

"And you are mentioning this now?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at Kashikoi.

"No, I have mentioned it several times to your mother and others. However they do not believe or not worried about it." Kashikoi told him and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I see." Sesshomaru said and glanced at Kaori who was staying quiet.

Another war with the panthers could not happen. The last one he had lost her over 200 years, if another happened what would happen to her? She was still learning tk fight and could handle herself well, but in a war and against the panthers. She would not be able to handle it.

"We can not have another war against them, Sesshomaru. I lost my wife and missed out on my daughter growing up because of the dirst one." Kashikoi said as he shook with anger in an attempt of controling it.

"I agree. If we stop them now, we could stop the war before it happens." Sesshomaru told him and Kashikoi nodded his head.

"I can show you where their hide out is." Kashikoi said and Sesshomaru gave him a suspicious look.

"If you knew where they were hiding, why haven't you fought them yourself?" he questioned and pulled his sword out again.

"Because I was waiting, planning, but seeing you here. I have no worry of being defeated." Kashikoi told him and in a flash Sesshomaru pressed the tip of his blade into the side of his neck.

"You are not Kashikoi." Sesshomaru spoke in a low voice as Kaori gasped and pushes Rin behind her.

"W-What are you talking about?" 'Kashikoi' asked him with wide eyes.

"Kashikoi would never go to my mother. They both hate each other." Sesshomaru told him.

"Hmp, knew he was lying about secretly loving your mother." the fake muttered.

"Where is my father?" Kaori asked as she placed a hand on Rin's shoulder who held onto her leg.

"At the hideout." the fake said, "He might be dead though. I think the boss is growing tired of torturing him."

Kaori hands turned into fists of anger. She would had shoved her sword into the demon pretending to be her father, but a lot of things were stopping her. One she was hurt, two Rin was scared, third they needed to know where this hide out was, and the fourth, Kaori was sure that Sesshomaru was wanting to kill him.

"Tell us where the hide out is." Sesshomaru demandied pushing the tip into neck slightly.

"I-I'll tell you, just don't kill me!" he shouted.

A second after that the man pretending to be Kashikoi was killed by a knife to his head. Sesshomaru jumped as another was thrown at him. Kaori quickly ran towards the lake with Rin as panther like demons showed up.

She let out a growl as she felt her wound open. Kaori ran quicker with Rin as Sesshomaru fought the demons.

"Rin, run. Try to find Jaken." Kaori told her as they stopped.

"What about you? Aren't you coming?" Rin asked her.

"I'm staying behind. I can't escape them without leaving a trail for them to follow. Just go, I'll help Sesshomaru fight them." Kaori told the young girl, "Afterwards, we'll find you."

"Hehehehe, a little snack." a panther demon chuckled as he found the two.

Kaori gave Rin a smile, before pushing her away.

"Go, Rin. We'll be okay." Kaori told her and turned to the demon as she pulled her sword out, "I will not let you touch her."

Rin watched Kaori ran at the demon, before running away like Kaori had told her.

* * *

Sesshomaru dropped his sword as he flew backwards from an attack by three of the panther demons. He clenched his teeth together in anger as five of them ran at him. Sesshomaru stood up quickly and swiped his poisoned claws at them. The poison affected them quickly as they dropped in pain.

Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and swiped two more down. As he fought three of the demons more appeared. Sesshomaru dodged an attack and blocked another.

"Battle Crusher!" Kaori shouted as she jumped down atvthe three slamming her sword at them.

The three demons fell backwards dead. Kaori panted as she straightened up. She flinched and her hand went to her side. Sesshomaru noticed this and was about to question it when a glowing arrow flew at a panther demon.

"Kaori! Are you okay?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha jumped into the battle.

"Just peachy!" Kaori shouted with a smile on her face.

"Enough chit chat! Start fighting!" Inuyasha shouted at the two girls.

"Right, sorry!" Kagome shouted and shot another arrow.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're here!" Jaken shouted happily as he set a few demons on fire.

"Did you guys run into Rin?" Kaori asked them as swiped her sword.

"No." Inuyasha growled, "Wind scar!"

"I do not need your help." Sesshomaru said stubbornly as he striked down a demon.

"Sesshomaru, now is not the time to be a stubborn ass!" Kaori shouted dodged an attack.

As she dodged it another demon took that as his chance to strike her. Kaori was too slow in stopping it. All she could do was watch it happen. Before the sword could make contact it was knocked out of the demons hand by Sango who rode with Miroku on Kirara.

"Thanks, Sango!" Kaori shouted as the demon slayer jumped from the demon cat with the monk.

"Pay attention." Sesshomaru told her as he blocked an attack tgatcwas directed at her.

"Sorry." she mumbled as the last of the demons were slayed.

The group stood there for a moment, before Sesshomaru started walking away. Jaken and Kaori started to follow him.

"Hey! Don't just leave!" Inuyasha shouted, "We just saved your ass!"

Sesshomaru stopped.

"I did not ask for your help. I have things to tend too." Sesshomaru said and continued walking.

Kaori grabbed Sesshomaru's hand stopping him. He looked down at Kaori.

"They can help us, Sesshomaru. We can't fight them on our own." Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment to think about what she had spoke.

"Fine." he said.

Kaori turned to the group and asked for their help again. Inuyasha was about to say a snarky comment, but Kagome stopped him. In which she agreed to help along with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Before they left to start searching for the hideout, Kaori had been healed by tenseiga.

While they walked through the forest searching for the hideout, Kaori explained to then what was going.

"Tch, I don't see why we should help them." Inuyasha muttered and Kaori glared at him.

"I feel sorry for Kagome. She has to put up with you all the time." she spoke.

"Why, you little brat." Inuyasha began, and reached out to the girl, but stopped when Sesshomaru held his sword at his heart.

"Do not touch her." Sesshomaru told him and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Make me, bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha fell to the ground as Kaori grabbed Sesshomaru's arm.

"You don't have to be so protective like that." Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru glanced at her before walking away. Kaori let out a sigh and followed him with the others behind them. After a few moments of walking the group stopped after sensing something.

Sesshomaru ran off to the source and came back dragging a small panther child with him. Sesshomaru tossed the child onto the ground and stared at the child.

"I'll never tell you anything you stupid dogs!" The kid shouted.

Kaori walked over to the kid and bent down to his level. The kid only glared at her as she gave him a sweet smile, however on the inside she was angry and would do anything to save her father, even though she wasn't sure if he was trustworthy, but he was her family and she did not abandon family.

"If you don't tell me where your hide out is, I'll let Sesshomaru use you as a chew toy." Kaori told him and the child was frightened by the idea.

Kaori would never seriously let him be used like that. It was just something to frighten the boy with abd it worked.

"Okay! Please don't let him." The boy cried and told the group where the entrance could be found.

When he was finished Sesshomaru knocked him out and went on his way ignoring the cries of surprise and scolding from the group.

* * *

~Kaori P.O.V~

I stared up at the night sky as we kept walking. It has been hour since we had found the small boy who had told us where the hideout was located. The more time passed the more worried I had become for my father and Rin.

Was my father still alive? Was Rin? I shouldn't had sent her off. She's probably hiding out here scared and hungry. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Kagome, who gave me a small smile.

"You're worried about your father, aren't you?" Kagome asked me and I nodded my head.

"I'm also worried about Rin. She is out here all alone, probably scared, cold and hungry." I told her hanging my head.

"Rin is a strong girl, she'll be okay." Kagome told me.

"Not with all these demons around. What if they find her? She'll be eaten." I told her.

"Do not worry, A-Un will find her." Sesshomaru said from the front of us.

I looked and noticed that the two headed dragon wasn't around at all. I hoped he foubd her un-harmed.

"See, she'll be okay and so will yout father." Kagome said and I nodded my head.

"It seems your going soft." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru who gave him a glare.

"Do not make me rip your tongue out." Sesshomaru told him.

"Like you can with just one arm." Inuyasha smirked.

I quickly latched onto Sesshomaru as he was about to attack Inuyasha.

"Don't!" I shouted at him, "He may be an annoying idiot, but we have to defeat those panthers, and save my father!"

Sesshomaru let out an annoyed sound as he looked down at me. The others seemed a bit surprised that he hadn't pushed me off and went after Inuyasha.

"Hn," with that I let go of Sesshomaru and turned to Inuyasha.

"Keep your mouth shut if you want to live." I told him glaring.

"Tch, like you can...Ow!" Inuyasha began, but stopped when I stomped on his foot.

Shippo and I laughed as Inuyasha hopped around holding his foot.

"Enough, we are almost there." Sesshomaru said catching everyone attention.

Right, we didn 't have time to goof off. We had to hurry.

Sesshomaru had been right. The hideout wasn't far from where we had been. Only a ten minute walk and we found a cave. There were two guards at the entance. Inuyasha being to idiot he was ran at them and fought them. In turn catching most of the panthers in the cave attention.

"Dammit, Inuyasha!" I shouted at him as a battle began.

I pulled out my sword and swung it at a demon. The blocked it and threw a punch at me. I jumped out of the way and kicked him in the gut. The demon fell back.

"Kaori! We'll handle them, you go and find your father!" Kagome shouted and I nodded my head and ran into the cave. I fought a demon that had saw me. I pushed the dead demon off my sword and continued my way in.

"Damn these dogs!" I heard a demon growl and I hid behind a giant rock.

"Let's just kill this one already! He is useless!" Another one whinned.

I peeked out from behind the rock to see my father chained to a wall. He seemed to be in pain, but he had a far away look on his face like he had earlier. Seeing him like that made my blood boil with anger. I was about to run out from behind the rick, when I was pushed into the rock something big and warm. A hand covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. I bit into the hand, but it wouldn't move. I could taste the copper like blood entering my mouth.

I stopped though when I notice two purple stripes on the wrist that was attached to the hand. Oh God, it was Sesshomaru. I closed my mouth and turned my head to look at him. He had an emotionless look in his eye as he looked at me. I gave him an apologetic look.

He just nodded his towards the two demons and removed his hand. He glanced at his hand for a monent, before grabbing his sword. Sesshomaru ran at the two demons and fought them.

Whike he fought the two, I ran to my father. I let out an annoyed growl as I tried to get the chains off of him, but they were too strong for me.

"Father!" I shouted at him, "It's me, Kaori."

"Kaori, get out of here. They'll kill you." Father told me.

"I am not leaving you here to die. We are family and I don't leave family behind." I told him and looked at Sesshomaru to see tgat he had slayen one of them.

"You're so stubborn." he said.

"Kaori." Sesshomaru said as the other demon fell to the ground dead.

"I can't break the chain." I told him as he walked over to us.

Sesshomaru's claw glowed green as he touched the chains. They began to melt away.

"You still have much to learn." he said and I caught my father as he fell from being freed.

"Yes, but now, we have to get out of here." I told him and we left the cave.

The battle outside had grown smaller. There were once around thirty demons to ten. Inuyasha and the others were working hard. Even Jaken was fighting. I sat my father down and pulled out my sword.

"Stay here with my father." I told Sesshomaru and helped the others fight the remaining demons.

The sun rose over the mountains as tge final enemy fell. I was tired from the whole day, but it wasn't over yet.

"Thank you so much for your help everyone." I told them bowing.

"We're glad to help." Kagome said smiling.

"Yes, but it would be wonderful if you return the favor." Miroku said.

"What kind of favor?" I asked.

"Just bare my children." he said and I felt his hand on my behind.

I quickly punched him in the gut. He fell to the ground as Sesshomaru's sword flew through where his head had been. I was glad to shorter than Miroku and habing quick reflexes.

"I know he's a pervert, but you don't have to take his head off!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother as Sesshomaru glared at Miroku, who was holding his gut.

"I will not let another man speak to her that way." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Another man?" Shippo said.

"They are arranged to be married." My father said as he began to regain his strength.

"Marry!" Kagome gasped.

"Yes, when I was born our parents arranged for us to be married." I told them blushing.

"Wow, I feel sorry for you." Inuyasha snickered at Sesshomaru.

"M'lord." Jaken said holding Sesshomaru's sword.

Sesshomaru took it from the imp and put it back into it's sheath.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru said and turned to leave.

"Wait! What about my father? We can't leave him here." I said.

"I said we are leaving." Sesshomaru said and I smiling seeing that he had also meant my father.

I nodded my head and helped my father up. I looked at Kagome and waved good-bye.

"See you later, Kagome." I said and left.

A little ways into the forest we stopped. Sesshomaru looked into the sky and a moment later A-Un was seen flying towards us. When he landed I was attacked by Rin. I hugged her back.

"I was so worried." I told her.

"A-Un found me before a demon could get me." she said and I looked at the dragon.

"Thank you, A-Un." I told the dragon.

"We should get going. We have a long trip ahead." Sesshomaru said.

"If I may ask, Lord Sesshomaru, where are we headed?" Jaken asked.

"To visit my mother." he said with a blank look on his face.

"I will be on my way then." Father spoke.

"No, you will cone with us. I have many questions to ask you and I believe my mother would like to know about the uprising panthers." Sesshomaru told him.

I was surprised that we were actually going to be visiting Sesshomaru's mother. I felt a bit nervous. What kind if woman was she? Was she like Sesshomaru?

Once Rin, Jaken and my father was on A-Un he flew into the air. I looked back at Sesshomaru to see his hand held out to me. I guess four people couldn't ride on A-Un especially since my father was big.

I took Sesshomaru's hand and was lifted into the sky. Still not use to the cloud, I had hugged Sesshomaru tightly. He didn't seem to mind as his arm was around my waist.

"I'm sorry about biting you back in the cave. I thought you were an enemy." I told him as I let go of him.

"Do not apologize." he said and with that we flew away with A-Un close behind.

* * *

**Well the next chapter will be about Kaori meeting Sesshomaru's mother. Some big things will be happening next chapter. Here is a look, a talk about an upcoming war, Tenseiga, and much more.**

**This chapter would had been up sooner, but I've been busy watch Hetalia Axis Power. I can't believe I just found out about! Anyway until next time! :) Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and the poll is still up! Kanda, 2 Lavi 1.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Inuyasha, only my oc(s)!**

* * *

It has been two weeks of traveling since we had saved my father. While traveling we had ran into a young boy named Kohaku. He was the younger brother of Sango and had a jewel shard in the back of his neck. Sesshomaru had agreed to let the boy travel with us, since he too wanted Naraku dead.

At the moment we were taking a small break. I was petting A-Un when I noticed something huge in the sky flying over us. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a giant white dog. Much like Sesshomaru's dog form.

"Gah!" I gasped seeing Sesshomaru go after the dog and transform.

The two collided and crashed into the ground. A giant cloud of dust covered them and once it cleared a woman and Sesshomaru stood facing each other. I reached for my sword, but my father stopped me. He shook his head. I looked back at the two.

"Sesshomaru, I thought it was you." the woman spoke.

"Who do you think you are!? Show some respect! It's Lord Sesshomaru to you!" Jaken shouted at the woman.

"I can only assume that you have questions about the Tenseiga that your father left you. I cannot think of another reason as to why you would visit your mother." the woman said and everyone gasped. Minus my father, Sesshomaru and his mother.

So that was Sesshomaru's mother!

"M-m-m-m You're his mother?" Jaken stuttered in shock.

We were then taken to a giant palace like place. I was to shock to do anything other than follow everyone. It was beautiful place, though.

"Sesshomaru as I can recall you used to dispise humans, did you not?" Sesshonaru's mother asked as she sat in a giant chair, "And here you are, with two humans. Perhaps you plan to eat them?"

At that I placed my hands on Kohaku's and Rin's shoulder. Ever since we met Kohaku, I had grown attached to the young boy like a little brother.

"Hm? Who is this? Don't tell me you found another mate instead of Tomoko's beautiful little girl." she said, "Where ever she may be."

"This is my daughter." Father growled glaring at her.

"Oh, Kashikoi, I didn't see you there." she said, "If she is Kaori, then where is Tomoko? We have so much to talk about."

I frowned and looked down.

"Tenseiga, can be used to open a path to the underworld. Father must have told you about it at some point." Sesshomaru said before my father could tell her about my mother.

"Your father never spoke of it. He simply gave me this meado stone." she said holding up the stone that she wore around her neck.

"A meado stone?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"He told me to use it if you ever come to me for advice. Oh he mentioned something else. As I recall he said using the meado stone would place you in great danger, but he told me not to be worried or sad about that." she said.

"She seems to be good at not worrying." Rin whispered to Jaken and I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing.

"What ever shall I do? Your mother is terriably distressed about it." she said.

"Hn, your words are hollow as always." Sesshomaru said.

"Well then I shall have you entertain me." she saiid and held up the stone.

A light shoned from the stone and a dog like creature came out of it. Sesshomaru got out his sword and slashed at it. However it didn't hurt the dog at all, instead it made a portal.

"So this is Sesshomaru's meado." Sesshomaru's mother said leaning her head on her hand, "It's no where near a complete circle."

"Wha! You mean Lord Sesshomaru's sword can't cut through it!" Jaken shouted in surprise.

"It's a hound from the underworld. It appears Sesshomaru that your sword can nither do damage or good." she said and the dog grabbed Rin and Kohaku.

I was knocked down by it and the creature escaped through the portal.

"Rin! Kohaku!" I shouted getting up.

I was about to chase after it, but my father stopped me.

"Sesshomaru must do it on his own." Father told me.

"But Rin and Kohaku!" I began, but stopped when I saw Sesshomaru start to go after them.

"Wait! Sesshomaru!" his mother called out and he did, "You intend to take the path to the underworld. For what? To save two human children. You have never been prone to such foolishness."

"Nor am I prone to it now, Mother." Sesshomaru said and went thtmrough the portal.

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted and tried to go, but my father held me back as the portal closed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please come back!" Jaken cried.

"A tragedy, no one can return alive after the path has closed." she said and I froze.

No one can return from the underworld alive. Rin, Kohaku and Sesshomaru will die? I dropped to my knees. If they die, what will happen? Tears came to my eyes. I will never see Rin's smile or laughter again nor will I see Kohaku's. I won't marry Sesshomaru or... No, I mustn't think like that. Sesshomaru will return with Rin and Kohaku alive. I must believe in him! He will come back!

"Oh I tried to tell him, but he would just not listen." Sesshomaru's mother faked cried.

I closed my eyes and clenched my hands into fist. The way she didn't even care about her own child. It made me angry. A mother should love her child and care for them no matter what. But she showed no ounce of care if Sesshomaru returned or not.

"I can understand that his father might had wanted to test him, but this is just cruel." Jaken cried.

"Stop crying it's irritating." Sesshomaru's mother told him.

"What will happen to him? What will happen to Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken sniffed.

"Sacrafices are the inevitable part of mastering the sword." she said and I opened my eyes.

I couldn't say anything. I was holding back tears. Both of anger and sadness. I prayed that they would come back alive. Please, Sesshomaru. Come back.

"They will come back, Kaori." Father said sitting next to me, "Sesshomaru is a strong man."

I nodded my head and looked at the sky as the cloud blew by. I listened to the conversation between Jaken and Sesshomaru's mother. However when she said that Rin will die I looked at her.

"Sesshomaru will save her." I told her.

Sesshomaru cared for Rin. One could say she was like a daughter to him. He would not let her die.

"Hm, you think highly of my son." she said.

"He is a good man." I told her, he could be a jerk too, but he was still good.

"I suppose." she said and I looked away from her.

I hated kust sitting there while Sesshomaru was alone fighting God knows what will keeping Rin and Kohaku safe. I felt so useless!

"M'lady, what Lord Sesshomaru find at the end?" Jaken asked her.

"I do not know nor do I want too. Once Sesshomaru steps into the darkness of the underworld he is finished. Not even the powers that Sesshomaru has will bring him back. Much less those two children." she said.

I closed my eyes when they began to speak about Rin being dead and that she had to die. Tears dropped from my eyes.

"All though she could be brought back if tenseiga was used to cut down the guardian of the underworld." she said.

"So there is hope for her yet. Did you hear that Kaori?" Jaken said and looked at me.

I nodded my head.

"However that will never happen." she began, "The guardian exist beyond the darkness of the underworld and no one has returned from the darkness. The girl's time has come, she can not be saved."

"This is your fault!" I shouted standing up, "If you hadn't used that hound to snatch her away, she'd be alive!"

"Kaori, calm down." Father said.

"Foolish girl, you think you can stop someone from dying? It is what humans are born to do." she said and looked at the stone, "So he lept into the darkness."

"Uh! Lord Sesshomaru is my reason for living! I'd be lost without him." Jaken cried.

"Little demon." she began.

"It's Jaken, m'lady." Jaken corrected.

"I am not a heartless monster." she said.

Could of fooled me.

"It would sadden me too, if my son would lose his life while training with his sword. I tend to open a path for him." she explained.

"You do?" Jaken asked happily.

I didn't get excited about knowing this. There was always something bad she left out.

"I expected nothing less of you, m'lady." Jaken said and she held out the stone.

"Sesshomaru, continue following this path and you can return home while you still can." she spoke into the stone.

I waited for a few minutes holding my breath waiting to see what his choice was. I exhaled slowly when nothing happend.

"What will happen to him now?" Jaken asked.

"That fool is no concern of mine. He had his chance." she said.

If Sesshomaru decided not to take the exit, then he will find his own way back with Rin. I believed in him.

"Ignoring his mother's kind gesture." she began and I closed my eyes ignoring her.

If I listened to her anymore than I'd exploed with anger. That wouldn't be good since she will be my mother-in-law one day.

"That's odd. The guardian has been cut down and yet she remains lifeless." Sesshomaru's mother said and I looked up at her.

What? But with the guardian gone, she was suppose to return back to life!

"Little demon."

"It's Jaken as I told you, but you have no intention of remembering my name." Jaken said.

"Tell me, is it possible that the human girl has been revived by tenseiga once before." she asked.

"Huh, she has. Why do you ask m'lady?" Jaken asked.

"Then she can not be brought back to life." she said.

No, it can't be! She has to be lying or tricking us! He can bring her back! He can save her! He has too!

"N-No, it ca-can 't be true." I said fighting back tears.

Rin's smiling face appeared in my head. Her laughing. The many times that we played or when I braided her hair. The times I had to force her to bathe or eat something she didn't like.

"R-Rin!" I sobbed and the tears fell down my cheeks.

"The corpses of the underworld are being purified." Sesshomaru's mother said and Sesshomaru could be heard.

I looked behind me to see a portal to the underworld open. He opened up a portal. I smiled as tears still fell when I saw him and Kohaku walking out if the portal, while Rin was being carry by Sesshomaru.

"So you have returned." she said.

If he hadn't been carrying Rin, I would had ran over to him and hugged him. So instead I only stood there watching him walk over to bis mother's chair and laid Rin down on it. Jaken sat by her side as she was. Oh no, she was still dead.

"Oh, Rin." I whispered and got on my knees to her. I grabbed her hand that had grown cold.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru? You look so sad." Sesshomaru's mother said as I kept my eyes on the lifeless girl.

"Tenseiga has matured considerly and your meado has expanded just as you had hoped." she said, "Isn't that cause for celebration?"

"Did you know this would happen to Rin? Did you, Mother?" he asked.

"If I'm not mistaken you have used the tenseiga to revive her once. Have you not?" she asked, "Son, tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once. It makes sense. Life is not suppose to be limitless after all. It's not something that cab renewed over and over again for your own convence." she explained, "Sesshomaru, have you thought you were a God perhaps? That you need to not fear for death as long as tenseiga was in your hands? You needed to learn two things. The desire to save a love one from death. I would had chose Kaori, but I want grandchildren soon and she is a demon. The second is the sorrow and fear which accompany that loss.

Your father wanted me to tell you this, tenseiga is a sword for healing. Only a person who values life and possess a compassionate heart may wield such a power to burt their enemies. That is the recriament to any who wishes to be worthy of tenseiga. A sword that can save lives and condem others."

I tightened my grip in Rin's hand a little. She died because of a stupid life lesson for Sesshomaru.

"Little demon. Why are you crying?"

"It's Jaken, m'lady." Jaken told her, "It's just Lord Sesshomaru by his very own nature will never shed tears so I must cry instead."

"Oh, is that how you feel Sesshomaru?" she asked, and Sesshomaru stayed quiet, "This is her last chance. You understand?"

I looked up at the woman to see her take off the meado stone. I let go of Rin's hand and got up as she walked over to Rin. Sesshomaru's mother placed the stone on Rin and a light came from it and surrounded Rin.

"What is that?" Kohaku asked.

"That is the little girl's life that was left behind in the underworld." Sesshomaru's mother explained.

When the light stopped Rin's eyes opened. I smiled seeing this and got on my knees again.

"Rin!" Kohaku, and I said glad that she was alive.

"You're back!" Jaken said also glad that she was alive.

Rin began to cough, and Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek. She stopped and looked at Sesshomaru with a smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said touching his hand, "You're here."

"You're okay now, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"I am." she said.

"Oh, Rin! I was so worried!" I said and hugged the girl.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't you dare apologize! You couldn't help it." I told her.

I let go of Rin and she sat up. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder. I looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. I was glad that he was back and safe. Along with Kohaku and Rin. I knew he would bring them back.

"I knew you could do it." I told him and he looked at me.

Before he could speak his mother spoke.

"Sesshomaru, it has been a long day. I offer you and your companians a place to stay for the night. I am sure there is something important that needs to be discuss, since he is here." she said and gave a little glare at my father.

"I do not wish to stay here any longer. We will be going." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, she is right. It has been a long day, and we have matters to discuss." my father told him and then glanced at Rin, "Plus Rin should rest for a while begore you continue to travel."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a moment. My father had used the weakness card. Very sneaky of him.

"We will stay only for the night." Sesshomaru said and his mother nodded her head.

"Very well I will have the children taken to their rooms. Little demon."

"Jaken, m'lady."

"You may go with them." she said, "As for you three, follow me."

I stood up and followed behind my father and Sesshomaru as we walked into the palace. The outside had been beautiful, but the inside was breath taking. I felt a hand grab my wrist was starting to be dragged. I looked at the person to see Sesshomaru. I must had been slowing down while looking around.

"Here we are." Sesshomaru's mother said stopping in front of a giant door.

They opened and we walked inside. A long table with chairs were in the middle pf the room and a map was on the wall. We all sat down. I sat between Sesshomaru and my father, while Sesshomaru's mother sat across from us.

"Before we discuss what ever is needed, I must know where Tomoko is." Sesshomaru's mother said and I looked down.

"S-she has passed on." Father told her softly.

"What?" she said sounding a little sad.

* * *

**Well here is another cliffhanger. Don't you just hate them? So this chapter follows episode nine of the Final Act. **

**Also my D gray man fic is up! It is called the Flute Player. I still haven't decided if it is going to be a Lavi or Kanda oc. One more day until the voting is over. So far Kanda : 4 and Lavi: 2. **


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Inuyasha, just my oc(s)!**

* * *

Everyone was silent after Sesshomaru's mother had learned about the death of my mother. It seemed that she cared for my mother. But after a moment she was back to her self.

"So what is it that needs to be discuss. I highly doubt you'd come here just to tell me about the passing of your wife, Kashikoi." she said.

"Show some damn emotions once! She was your friend!" my father said angrily standing up and banged his fist on the table.

I flinched at the sudden action and leaned closer to Sesshomaru.

"I did care for Tomoko, yes, but I can grieve another time. There is something more important." she said.

My father let out a sigh and sat down.

"It is the panthers. They seemed to be trying to rise up again and cause another war." Father said, "I was captured by some not far from here."

"Isn't that surprising." she muttered sarcastically.

My father glared at her.

"Let me finish for once, Inu Kimi!" Father growled.

Inu Kimi? That was her name? (An: Not really, but that is what most fans have nicknamed her. Well that is what it said on wiki.)

"Fine, continue." she said.

"As I was saying they had captured me, and tried to get information from me." Father said.

"What information?" Inu Kimi asked him.

"Where Taisho's grave was. Who had taken over his place, and anything that could be useful." Father said.

"I see. This can not happen." she said and looked at Sesshomaru, "What do you think we should do, Sesshomaru? After all you are your father's successor."

I looked at Sesshomaru. He was! Well I should had known. He was the first born and a full blooded demon. Not to mention Jaken, Rin and Kohaku called him Lord. I'm such an idiot.

"Do as you please, Mother." Sesshomaru told her.

"And that is why I am asking you." she said, "You must continue on in the path of your father. You are 500 years old and yet you act like a spoiled child." Inu Kimi said and raised her hand to her forehead, "I blame myself for that. I should had hired better help."

"Send some scouts out. If they report any activity of an uprising, have them taken out." Sesshomaru said.

"And you believe this is a good plan?" she asked.

"If you do not like it, then do not ask me." he said.

"Sesshomaru, if you would like. I can over look the scouts." Father said and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Now that is settle how about a feast? Not only for Sesshomaru and his tenseiga, but for Kaori returning. Now maybe I will be able to have cute grandchildren to rub in some of those womens faces." Inu Kimi said and I blushed at the grandchildren thing.

That won't be happening for a while now.

"Ah, speaking of grandchildren. When will the wedding be?" she asked.

"Once Naraku is defeated." Sesshomaru said.

"What? No, it must be soon! A week from now? Yes?" she said, "I can have it all set up!"

"S-So soon!? I mean we still have Naraku to defeat." I told her as my cheeks turned red.

"It is understandable to be nervous for your wedding, but don't worry. It will be wonderful!" she said.

"Mother, we will not wed until after Naraku is defeated." Sesshomaru said.

"I will not allow it! You will be married in the morning!" she said and I felt faint.

I-In the morning! Oh God! I'm not ready!

"Come now, Kaori. There is nothing wrong with getting married. Even if you don't love him." she said.

"B-but I do love him." I told her and she smiled.

"Nothing is wrong then!" she said, "Now I must be going. I have things to plan, people to invite and so much more!"

I blinked as she walked away. My father let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I can't stand that woman." Father said, "My apologies, Sesshomaru. I know she is your mother."

"Do not apologise." Sesshomaru cut him off stood up, "Kaori, follow me."

I stood up and followed Sesshomaru out of the room. We walked in silence until we reached a small garden. Sesshomaru sat under a tree and stared at the starry sky. I sat next to him and looked at the sky also.

"I am sorry for my mother." he said.

"You don't have to apologize, Sesshomaru." I told him and looked at him, "So tomorrows the day."

"Yes." he said and looked at me.

He placed his hand on my cheek.

"If you do not want to be married tomorrow, we won't." he said and I looked down turning my head away from him.

"Won't your mother be angry?" I asked him.

"I do not care." he said.

If I didn't get married tomorrow then it would be some other time. Or if the world was cruel never. Either of us could die. Sesshomaru had already revived me once, so he couldn't bring me back a second time.

What if I die when we fight Naraku or some other demon? I did want to marry Sesshomaru, but I would like to wait. However seeing that we could die before we are able to be married, have a family.

"No, I want to marry you tomorrow." I told him and looked at his face with a shy smile.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked at the full moon above us. I too looked at the moon.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Yes, when I was younger I would come out here at night to watch it." he said and I looked at him.

I blushed as his hair shined from the moon light. I slowly reached my hand out and touched some of his hair. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just your hair looked soft and, I wanted to see if it was." I told blushing even more dropping my hand to my lap.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit and patted my head.

"You are a strange girl." he said and I looked away pouting.

"I'm not that strange." I told him.

I felt his hand under my chin all of a sudden. He turned my face to his and our eyes met. Sesshomaru leaned forward slowly and his lips were against my lips in a soft sweet kiss.

Our lips moved against each other and I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss grew more heated and passionate. When we stopped for air, I noticed I was sitting in his lap with his arm around my waist. When did this happen?

"We must stop, until tomorrow." Sesshomaru said and I blushed, "Then we can continue."

"I-I don't know about that." I told him nervously.

He looked at me.

"Why not? You will be my wife and, it is tradition and one of your duties." he said.

Duties? I understand the tradition thing, but I will not be treated like a servant. I am just scared and nervous because it will be my first time with a man! It is understandable! Why couldn't he just accept?

"I hope you don't intend to treat me like a servant once we are married." I told him.

"I do not. You have duties to fullfil as my wife." he said, "You must take care of me as I will take care of you."

"As long as I am not being forced to slave away." I told him and looked down, "About tomorrow night. It's not that I want to have sex with you. I do! It's just I'm scared. It'll be my first time."

"Do not be afraid, Kaori." he said placing his hand on my cheek, "I will be gently."

It didn't help my fear or nervousness one bit, but I have to get over that. Everyone does it, so why shouldn't I? I just need to get over my fears.

"Oh, I thought I would find you two out here." Inu Kimi said and I slid off Sesshomaru laps embaressed by being found like that.

"What do you want, Mother?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I just need Kaori for the night so she will be ready for the wedding tomorrow. Oh there is still so much to do!" Inu Kimi said.

I looked at Sesshomaru seeing if it was okay to go with her. I didn't know her to well to really trust her, plus I was still angry about the way she had thrown Sesshomaru, Rin and Kohaku into the Underworld. Sesshomaru looked at me and nodded his head in approval. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Very obident. You must be glad Sesshomaru." she said with a smile on her face.

"Mother." Sesshomaru said with a warning tone.

"I was only joking. Always so serious." she said waving her hand a bit, "Let's go, Kaori."

I glanced at Sesshomaru before following her. For the rest of that night I was busy. I had been bathed in all kinds of oils and soaps. Fitted for a wedding kimono. My nails trimmed and sharpened. When it was all done, and I was shown to my room, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**And so their wedding will be the next chapter, unless you think it should wait. If so just leave a review. **

**Now the final news about my D grayman story, The Flute Player. Kanda/oc was the winner by 5. However I decided to go with the Kanda/oc/Lavi triangle to practice my writing skills some more. **


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Inuyasha, just my oc(s)!**

* * *

When morning came I was awoken by Sesshomaru's mother and some servants. I was dragged from the bed and taken away to get ready. Everything went by quickly and the next thing I knew the wedding was about to start.

"Kaori, you look beautiful." Father said walking into the room I was put in.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"I wished your mother was here to see this. We had dreamt about this day before you were even born." he said.

"She is here, Father." I told him, "She is in our hearts and watching us from heaven."

"Yes, she is." he nodded with a sad smile, "I hope you and Sesshomaru will have a happy, and wonderful life together."

"I do too." I told him and the door opened.

"Kashikoi, you are suppose to be greeting guests!" Inu Kimi said as she walked over to us.

Guests! They were going to be people here! My nervousness kicked in again. The two arguing demons picked up on it and looked at me.

"There's going to be people here?" I asked them and Inu Kimi nodded her head.

"Of course there are going to be people. All the nobles and such." Inu Kimi told me, "Oh, how good it feels that I can finally rub it in those noble women faces that my stubborn son is getting married! Once you have children, it would be even wonderful!"

"That won't happen for a while. I don't think I'm ready to raise children yet." I told her.

"You don't have too. That's what nannies are for." she said and looked at my father, "Go and greet the guests."

My father gave Inu Kimi a glare and walked out of the room.

"Finally we are alone." she sighed, "Kaori, I know we haven't known each other for long and I can tell you don't really like me. Though I can't imagine why?"

I frowned and gave her a small glare. She threw Rin and Kohaku into the Underworld! Of course I wouldn't like her! I don't see how Sesshomaru could stand her when he was growing up.

"Anyway, I just want you to know that I am glad my son is finally able to marry you." she said and then looked to the closed door when a knock came.

"M'lady, the ceremony is about to start." a servant spoke.

"Ah, yes. Come Kaori, we must not be late!" Inu Kimi said and dragged me out of the room.

We stopped in front of a set of giant doors. Inu Kimi turned to me and fixed my hair that had been put up in a bun with flowers, jeweled pins and other accessories.

"Don't fall while you are walking down the aisle. Remember to smile and don't be nervous." she told me before walking into the room.

I took a deep breath and exhaled as I stood at the door. Being alone there just moments before I say I do and become Sesshomaru's wife was killing me. Music began to play and I gulped. The doors opened and everyone was watching me.

Remember to smile. The words came to my mind. I smiled and began to walk down the aisle. I saw my father who had tears running down his cheeks with Rin, Kohaku and Jaken next to him.

Rin waved at me with a big smile on her face. Jaken was crying, and I think he was muttering something along the lines 'Why is Lord Sesshomaru marrying a stupid girl?' Even at my wedding he'd call me stupid! Damn that toad!

I looked away from them and my eyes met with Sesshomaru. It felt like my body had become numb as I walked. It was just the two us and no one else. I stood next to him as the ceremony began.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you take Kaori as your wife for in sickness and health? For better or worse."

"I do." Sesshomaru said as our eyes were locked with one another.

"Kaori, do you take Lord Sesshomaru as your husband for in sickness and health. For better or worse?"

"I do." I said.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife."

With that Sesshomaru loward his head and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. It was over in a moment, but it had felt much longer. Sesshomaru took my hand and guided me out of the room as people cheered.

We went to the dinning hall where a feast was served. Many people were eating while Kohaku poked a bit at his food.

"Is something wrong, Kohaku?" I asked the young boy.

"I think this is human." he said and my eyes went wide.

I looked at Rin to see her about to eat a slice of meat. I reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me and I nodded my head.

"That's human." I whispered to her, "So don't eat the meat."

She nodded her head and I let go of her wrist. I looked down at my own plate of food and poked at the meat. How can demons eat this? It's so disgusting.

"Hn? Are you not feeling well?" Sesshomaru asked turning to me from speaking with a demon who was congratulating him.

"Uh, no. It's just I think this is human meat." I told him and he nodded his head.

"It is." he said, "I apologize for my mother's choice of the main dish."

"Don't apologize for her. You had no idea, plus if you did, I am sure she would still had made it the main dish." I told him.

"You know my mother well." he said.

"Well it's kind of hard not to see what kind of demon she is." I told him.

"Yes." he said and strange look appeared in his eyes.

I looked down blushing when I saw it. It sort of reminded me of the look from the night before. My heart jumped at the look. I stuffed my mouth with a roll to distract myself and looked at my father who was laughing loudly with a group of men a few tables away.

When the feast was over everyone had left. By then the sun was beginning to set and Rin was fast asleep in her chair. I picked the little girl up and walked her to the room that she shared with Kohaku and Jaken. I placed her down onto the bed and tucked her in.

I turned to face Kohaku who had followed us. I gave the boy a smile before walking out of the room. He has been keeping an eye on Rin since we've been here and I am very glad for it.

"Kaori, come here." Inu Kimi spoke as she stood by the room I was staying in.

I walked over to her.

"Tonight will be a special night for you and Sesshomaru. I can practically smell the virgin in you, so I am going to give you some tips." she said and my face turned blood red with embaressment.

"N-no! That won't be happening tonight!" I told her shaking my head and waving my hands.

"Of course it will. Stop being a shy little girl. You're a married woman now. It is your duty to please your husband. Especially on the night of your wedding." she told me, "Okay so all you need to do is..."

"Mother, do not bother my wife." Sesshomaru said walking down the hall.

"I wasn't bothering her, I was only helping her for tonight." she told him, "But I seeing that you two don't want me too, I'll be going."

With that she left just leaving Sesshomaru and I standing there. I gulped and fiddled with my thumbs.

"There is no need to be nervous, Kaori." Sesshomaru said and removed the pins holding my hair up in a bun.

My hair fell down and he ran his hand through it. I grabbed his hand with both of mine stopping him. I looked up at him as my heart beated quickly in my chest.

"I know, but it's basic instinct for me to be." I told him.

"Then let me get rid of that instinct." Sesshomaru said and captured my lips with his.

I let go of his hand and placed them on his chest getting lost in the kiss. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. After a moment Sesshomaru pulled away and dragged me into my room quickly.

I took and deep breath and exhaled a couple of times clearing my head a bit. As I was about to say something Sesshomaru pushed me down onto my bed. I let out a little squeak as he climbed over. His kisses became more urgent and I could feel his hand untieing my obi.

He stopped though and got off of me. He walked over to the door and opened it. I sat up to see Inu Kimi grinning.

"Sorry to interupt, but I brought you a present!" she said and held up a bottle of saki.

Sesshomaru took the bottle from her and shut the door. He turned around and placed the bottle down with the two small glasses. He poured the drinks and brought them over me.

I took one of the glasses and stared at it. I never had drunk the stuff before. I closed my eyes and drunk it. I coughed at the burning sensation and shook my head.

"Hmp." Sesshomaru said sounding amused and I looked at him.

"Bleh! I don't see how people can drink this stuff." I said and placed the glass down.

"Want another?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No thank you." I told him and he set his own glass down.

I let out a sigh and looked at Sesshomaru. _Stop being a shy little girl. You are a married woman now. It is your duty to please your husband. _The words Inu Kimi spoke to me replayed through my mind. Maybe I should stop acting that way, but how? It's an unknown subject for me. In a way it was scary. But I must get over my fear. I am Kaori Kariuki. The daughter of the great Kashikoi and Tomoko.

With that thought I stood up and moved in front of Sesshomaru. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. I almost froze, but I pushed onward. I sat on his lap. I felt his hand on my lower back.

"I-I'm not good at this kind of thing." I told him blushing.

"Then let me show you." he grinned and flipped me over.

Like before he was hovering over me. He loward his face diwn and captured my lips with his. I felt his tounge trying poke through my lips. I opened my mouth and his tounge slid in. I couldn't stop a moan from escaping. Hearing the sound Sesshomaru began to slowly untie my obi.

While he did that I started on untieing his clothing. Our kisses became more passionate and our hands began to rip at the cloth. Well mostly Sesshomaru was ripping.

Soon we were down to nothing. I covered myself feeling shy once more as we both panted for breath from our passionate kisses. I looked away from Sesshomaru as he walked over to me.

"Do not be shy in front of me. You are beautiful." Sesshomaru said placing his hand on my cheek.

I stared into his eyes and nodded my head. I slowly moved my arms away and he looked at me. My cheeks turned red and I bit my bottom. I noticed a look had appeared on his face as he looked at me. One full of lust.

I brought up enough to courage to look at Sesshomaru, but I didn't have enough time to fully look. He pushed me back down on to the bed and crawled on top of me.

"This may hurt." he said and I gulped biting my lip even harder.

And that night we made love.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. Sorry I didn't go into full detail on the sexy time, but I don't write lemons/smut scenes. I might change the rating to M because of this chapter. **

**Inuyasha: Just because she's a bit paranoid that it's pass the T rating. **

**-_-' Thanks for sharing that Inuyasha. Anyway how was this chapter? Good, bad? I know the wedding seemed a bit rushed and lacking detail, but I had hit a block wall during it. Thank you everyone for the reviews, favs and follows. Until the next chapter, everyone! :)**


End file.
